


Little Pet

by humanghost



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Niall, Bullying, Dominant Harry, M/M, Master Harry, Pet Play, Pining Niall, Smut, Top Harry, i guess, lots of smut, possible pet play, slave-ish niall, submissive niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 48,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanghost/pseuds/humanghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted him to touch me softly, caress me. He touches me all over and leaves his marks so I will never forget. I wanted him to look at me with love.  He looks at me with lust. hunger. I love him. He loves me for my body.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>in which Niall is in love with Harry who treats him like some sort of slave</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has lots of smut and you know...dem good stuff

"Fuck, you're still loose from last night" Harry grunted from on top of Niall as he pummelled in and out of him. Niall held in his moans by pressing his face against the pillow underneath him. His hands gave in from all the weight and pleasure a long time ago and his upper body was just slumped on the bed that was rocking with every thrust, his warm and sweaty belly pressed against the damp bed sheet. While his bum was still propped up on his knees with Harry gripping his hips tightly.

After 3 more powerful thrusts, Harry came inside him. Niall stifled another moan as he felt Harry's fluids filling him up. Harry hates it when Niall gets vocal so Niall had made a point to keep quiet unless Harry wanted him to scream out his name, which happens now and then.

When Harry was down from his high, he pulled out and flipped Niall so he was lying on his back and facing him, cock still red and hard.

"Touch yourself, pet" Harry whispered against Niall's ear as he pressed a kiss on the lobe softly before pulling away and sitting on his bum with crossed legs, watching Niall's expectantly.

Niall's blush reached all the way to his chest before he wrapped a hand around himself and began tugging, closing his eyes and thinking of the occurrence that has happened not even 5 minutes ago.

"What are you thinking about, my little pet?" Harry asked as he watched the blond boy touch himself.

"You" Niall said softly, still trying to keep quiet.

"Scream out my name Niall, let me know how much you enjoy me fucking you senseless" Harry said as he scanned Niall's sweaty body, appreciating every curve and bump and mark and colour.

"Harry!" Niall moaned out loud, his movements going at a faster pace. "Gosh, I love it when you ram into me, filling me up with you cock. But I love it more when you ram into me while I'm still loose, no warnings whatsoever, you just bury yourself inside me, making me feel good, feel ecstasy. Harry, please, fuck me again" Niall whimpered, feeling a warm feeling beginning to stir in his stomach.

Harry resisted the temptation to touch himself again even though his dick was slowly rising to life again. Instead, he leaned forward so he was on top of Niall again, wrapping his own hand around Niall's and began to jack him off as well.

He placed his lips against Niall's, not fully touching but close enough to feel each other's breaths.

"Cum for me" was all Harry said before Niall was in spasms underneath him, moaning out his name and releasing his fluids all over Harry's stomach and his own. "Good pet"

Niall continued to pant as Harry pulled away, grabbing some tissue from the box on the bedside table and cleaning himself off before throwing some at Niall, not even bothering to check if Niall did clean himself before putting on his clothes and leaving Niall alone in his room a minute later.

Niall sighed as he heard the door slam shut and began cleaning himself up.

Everything started when Harry defended Niall from some bullies. Niall was too small for his age, still is, which made him the point of interest of many bullies since he was 15. A year after though, the bullying has turned to not only physical or verbal harassment, but sexual as well. They started groping him, caressing his face only to slap it afterwards.

Little Niall Horan had no idea what to do when one of his main bullies, Justin, forced him inside a cubicle one day and told him to suck his dick. Niall refused and began to cry, Liam was ill at the moment so there was no one to protect him even just for a while.

But Justin kicked Niall in the stomach, making Niall cry out even harder and begin shaking as he clumsily unzipped Justin's trousers that hung too low on his hips.

Out of nowhere, Justin disappeared from Niall's grasp and when he opened his eyes, he saw a curly haired kid, punching Justin in the face one before telling him to scram.

When they were both alone, Niall was about to stand up and thank the mysterious lad but he merely stepped into the cubicle and forced Niall back on his knees. "Go on" he said.

"W-what?" Niall stuttered as Harry unzipped his own jeans.

"Why not finish what you started, eh?" Harry asked. 

When Niall was finished, Harry bent down and caressed his cheek like Justin had, but gentler."You're a good little pet, aren't you?"

And that was the start of their--relationship?

When Niall turned 17, Harry was 18 and had an apartment of his own. He asked Niall to live with him, which Niall agreed to because Harry wouldn't take no for an answer.

The first night, Harry fucked Niall senseless and left him in his new room without letting him come.

The second night, Harry actually gave something back but told him never to expect it again.

So to sum everything up, Niall and Harry have been friends with benefits for nearly 3 years now. Both of them are in their senior year and only a few people know of their arrangement, although they have others getting suspicious about them but who would ever though that the bad boy Harry Styles would be fucking little lame Niall Horan?

Niall groaned and tried to fall asleep again. Harry left about 5 minutes ago. Off to probably hang out with Zayn and Louis or buy drugs or go clubbing and bring a nearly naked chick home afterwards even though he has Niall.

Niall really hoped it won't be the last option tonight. He doesn't think he can stand lying in his room while Harry fucks someone else next to his.

He was so close to falling asleep, when his phone rang. Niall groaned and forced his eyes to open. When he found his phone on the floor (it probably fell there when Harry was fucking him), he unlocked his phone and saw his best friend's, Liam, name.

"'Lo" Niall grumbled.

"Niall?" Liam asked incredulously. "Are you just waking up? It's nearly 12 noon!"

"Actually I'm just about to sleep" Niall yawned and rolled around his bed, trying to relive Harry's scent. "'M exhausted"

"Let me guess" Liam sighed. Niall did not like that tone but he chose to keep quiet. "You and Harry had--uhm-- "you know" the entire night and morning"

Niall rolled his eyes. "Yes, we had. And jesus Liam, we're 18 not 12 for Pete’s sake. The word "sex" isn't illegal"

"But it's still weird, especially when I know that my innocent best friend is doing it" Liam said, making Niall roll his eyes again. "Niall, why are you doing this again?" Liam asked.

"I-I like it" Niall said which was partially true.

"No. You like him but not the things he does to you"

Niall blushed, thankful that he's alone. "No! It's just a small crush. It's not like I don't enjoy it okay? Sex is sex. It's meant to be enjoyable"

"Do you even hear yourself Niall? You sound like a--" Liam caught himself before he could continue.

"Like a what, Liam?" Niall snapped.

"N-nothing, just forget it. Okay, Ni? So, what are your plans for today, my mum made--"

"LIAM" Niall shouted into the phone, "Just fucking spit it out!" surprising them both because Niall never shouts at Liam.

"You sound like a slut, Ni" Liam sighed.

Niall's blood boiled at those words. He was not a slut! Sluts are what you call those girls who shamelessly throw themselves at Harry or anyone with a dick really. Okay, maybe Niall is always so willing to be with Harry, always subtly finding a way to make him horny but he wasn't a slut! Compared to most of the girls that Harry brings home, he's practically pure. "Fuck you Liam" he said before hanging up.

Niall sighed and rolled his eyes. Liam was supposed to be his best friend! The only boy, besides Harry, who took care of him and ignored all the shit people said about him, and now he's calling him a slut?

"I fucking need a shower" Niall mumbled. He was about to stand up but his phone began ringing again. Niall groaned as he saw Liam's name flash on the screen again. He grabbed his phone and stared at it for a second, before turning it off and throwing it carelessly on his bed where it bounced once.

Since he was already naked, Niall didn’t have to worry about removing his clothes. He went straight to the shower, trying to wash out Liam's hurtful words.

 

Meanwhile, in resident bad boy Zayn Malik's house, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, and of course Zayn Malik himself, were sitting in Zayn's room, browsing through their phones and tablets.

"Have you seen Stacy's new profile picture of facebook? You can see her nipples!" Louis exclaimed as he showed his tablet to Zayn, who took a quick glance at it, licked his lips and went back to looking at his phone. Harry remained lying on Louis's legs, just above his feet. "Yo, Harry" Louis said, shaking his legs a bit. "Check it out" He spun his tablet around and showed the picture of a red-head who had a nice ass and perfect tits.

"I'd lay her if she wasn't so fucking annoying" Harry said. "She's always tapping my shoulder during Chemistry, asking if I know what I was doing while bending down really low, not to mention she's always complaining about her mom not buying her the bags he wants, her dad only giving her half of what she wants to bring to the mall. Yeah sure, her tits are quality but I don't think I can fuck a girl who does nothing but whine."

Louis huffed as he continued browsing. Zayn merely chuckled. Harry went back to looking at Niall's photos on facebook, which isn't much really. But he still wanted to see what was going on with the blond boy.

Most of his pictures were taken with Liam, the school's best athlete and nerd. Harry's jaw clenched as he found one of Niall sitting on Liam’s lap. Liam had his arms around Niall's waist while Niall looked happy and comfortable.

"What about Cher Lloyd?" Zayn said out of nowhere. "She's pretty hot"

"Banged her. She's good" Harry said without looking up, still staring at the same picture.

"That's unfair, how come you get all the girls when you already have Niall who's always willing to do whatever you tell him to do"

"Hmmm?" Harry said, "Maybe I'm just really good-looking" he added with a smirk.

"But that’s unfair! Niall is fucking gorgeous" Zayn sighs, "Well, next time you decide to bang a girl, call me; maybe I'll just take Niall for a while"

"Never in your wildest dreams, Malik" Harry snorted. "He's mine. He's my little pet"

Louis was about to make a joke, something about Harry maybe even possible falling for Niall, but Harry just rolled his eyes when he saw the glint in Louis's eyes and unlocked his phone. He pressed speed dial and waited for Niall to pick up his phone.

Only that he didn't.

Apparently, Niall turned off his phone.

Harry gripped the phone in his hand tighter and stood up, "I'm leaving"

"What? You just got here!" Louis exclaimed.

"See you later guys, I'm still up for clubbing of course" Harry said. He thought about Niall. "Depending on the circumstances" he added.

He quickly walked back to his car. Didn’t he tell Niall to never ever ignore him?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked into the flat and stomped towards Niall's room. When he opened the door to Niall's room gently, to check what he does when he thinks no one is looking, he was met with the sight of Niall in nothing but a towel with his back to him, wiggling his little butt from side to side while listening to Ariana Grande.

"I love the way you make me feel, I love it, I love it" Niall sang. His eyes remained shut. Whenever he feels down, he always likes to sing and pretend he's in a concert.

Harry nearly forgot that he was mad at Niall. He wanted to coo and possibly even take a video of him so Harry can watch something entertaining when he's alone, but then Niall turned around and as Harry watched his big blue eyes go even bigger, he remembered why he was mad.

"Why weren't you answering your phone?" Harry growled as he took another step into the room.

"Oh. Uhm, Liam--" Niall didn't even get to finish his sentence before Harry was pushing him back on his bed. The back of Niall's knees hit the edge of the bed, causing him to lose balance and land with a bounce on his bed.

"Oh so you like this Liam Payne guy now, huh?" Harry said as he climbed over Niall and straddled him. "You want him to fuck you? Touch you like I do? Is that it, Little pet? I bet that's why you weren't answering your phone, turned it off even, because you didn't want me to find out when you sneak Liam in" Deep in Harry's mind, he knows Niall will never do that plus that's a pretty illogical idea, but he was blinded by jealousy. Didn't he make it clear that Niall is his pet.

"I-It's not like that H-Harry. I'm s-sorry. I-I'll never do it again." Niall stuttered but Harry was far too gone and amazed by how pale Niall's skin is, almost the same color as his white bed sheets especially now that he's shivering in fear underneath Harry.

"Do you know what happens to pets who don't listen to their masters?" Harry asked as he pulled away from Niall and instead, stood before him while the blond boy remained still on his bed.

Niall knew, but he also knows that Harry takes pleasure out of his innocence, so he said, "n-no"

"Bad pets get punished, Niall" Harry said. "Stay here. If you even try to move, I'll make sure you'll be punished for an entire month. And I guarantee you there will be no reward in the end"

Niall nodded as Harry left the room. He didn't even sigh or let out a huge breath in fear of Harry hearing him and punishing him. When Harry came back, he was holding a collar, thankfully with no leash on.

"Since you're my little pet and need to be reminded, you have to wear this tonight, when you and I both go to the club to meet up Louis and Zayn" Harry said. Niall gulped as Harry thrust the collar unto his trembling hands.

Sure, Harry had made him done things that were...kinky. Like that time where they had sex in one of the classrooms while everyone was on lunch break, but never to this extent! Never in a million years did Niall ever think that Harry would make him wear a collar, and on closer inspection, he realized that on the silver tag that was hanging from the back collar, were engraved the words "Harry's"

"W-When did you get this?" Niall asked with a blush as he proceeded to put in on. He was suddenly reminded that he was in nothing but a towel as Harry's eyes raked over his body.

"A long time ago, never thought about using in real life, really. But then this opportunity came up" Harry grinned.

Once the collar was secured around Niall's neck, Harry climbed back on the bed again and began tugging Niall's towel away.

"H-Harry" Niall whimpered. "I'm still sore, please" Niall really was. He liked Harry, and genuinely liked making him Happy but he has his limitations as well.

Harry thought about it for awhile, then proceeded to lean towards Niall only to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Fine then, but you have to promise to do what I say tonight, everything I say. If I say that I want you to suck Louis off, you will, okay?" Harry knows he won't be doing that though, he's too much of a selfish bastard to let anyone else touch his pet.

Niall nodded obediently.

 

"Do I really have to wear this?" Niall asked as he put on a nearly see through, low neck top and skinny jeans. He did promise to do whatever Harry says but Harry might get drunk and leave him alone for strangers to stare at and corner.

"What did you tell me earlier again?" Harry asked as he put on a black sweater and pulled a beanie over his curls.

"That I'll do everything you say" Niall mumbled. Harry allowed him to keep his phone turned off after he explained to him the Liam situation. Of course, Harry said that Niall was really his slut but no one but him is allowed to call him that.

"Let's go, Zayn and Louis are waiting"

Niall followed Harry into his car. He blushed a bit as he got settled beside him. Harry's car smells of smoke, sex and citrus fruits. His car smells like him. Thank god Harry wasn't paying attention to Niall as he fidgeted around, fighting the urge to run his hand through Harry's curls which was covered by the beanie.

From the corner of Harry's eyes, he can see Niall moving around. What's his problem? Harry thought. He's probably uncomfortable with the collar, but a punishment is a punishment. He's supposed to be uncomfortable.

Once they arrived at the club, Niall wanted to whine and go home. The club was gloomy and dark on the outside but bright and noisy inside. "Let's go, pet" Harry said as he opened the door for Niall. Niall blushed a bit at the gesture but it doesn't change the fact that he's scared shitless.

The line in front of the entry was long but Harry walked straight forward with Niall hanging by his arm.

"Harry" the bouncer at the door nodded at Harry before letting him. It's obviously not his first time.

As they entered, Niall clung tighter to Harry. The club smelled like sweat and sins and they were immediately enveloped into the crowd. "It's okay pet" Harry said as a girl bumped into Niall and nearly forced him to make out with her until Harry pulled Niall away.

Harry spotted Louis and Zayn by the bar while Niall was too busy trying to avoid everyone (which was close to impossible since the place was packed) to notice his two schoolmates until Harry nudged him slightly, causing him to snap his head towards the two intimidating lads.

"Hey Niall" Louis smirked evilly. Niall gulped. Louis was quite known in the entire school for being mischievous, from planting insects in the teacher's coffee to setting up secret video cams in the girl's locker room.

"Hey Louis" Niall said timidly. Zayn hasn't said anything, but he eyed Niall with great interest, making Niall feel more uncomfortable.

"You look great" Louis chirped. Niall blushed even harder when Louis's eyes landed on the collar. "And what is that?"

Louis and Zayn proceeded to walk closer to Niall while Harry remained by his side, looking smug. Zayn gripped the dog tag gently and read silently. A smirk quickly overtook his lips. "Nice"

"Your master is very kinky, isn't he?" Louis asked. Niall merely looked down to avoid everyone's gazes.

"Let's stop dilly-dallying, yeah? Let's get drinking!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled his arm away from Niall's grasp and lead him to one of the stools between him and Louis.

Louis and Zayn ordered their second glasses while Harry ordered a glass for himself and a glass for the blond boy beside him. Niall would never admit it, but he loves drinking. His mam, dad and brother allows him to drink all he wants during special occasions but he doubts Harry would allow him to get drunk.

After Harry's 5th glass and Niall's 2nd, Louis reached across Niall to nudge Harry. "There's this chick that has been staring at you sine you got here" Louis said and pointed his head briefly to where the girl is.

Niall turned his head as well and saw a female equivalent of Zayn except that, of course, Zayn is more attractive and her face looks like someone mistook her for a coloring book. But overall, she has a nice body and she's fluttering her eyelashes at Harry.

Before Niall could even look away, Harry had stood up and was slowly making his way towards the girl, leaving him alone with Zayn and Louis.

"Hey Niall" Louis voice seems so much closer now to Niall's ear.

"Y-yeah?" Niall said, not making eye contact with either boys.

"Since Harry is off dancing, why don't you dance with us?" Louis asked. Before Niall could protest, Zayn and Louis had pulled him off from his seat, after paying for their drinks, and begin leading him to the dance floor.

That's how Niall found himself between Louis and Zayn. Louis was positioned in front of him, his forehead against Niall's, his hands around his waist while Zayn was grinding his crotch on Niall's bum with a firm grip on his hips.

"At least they're not strangers" Niall thought as he went with the flow and danced with them. He thinks Harry is too busy to realize that his pet his dancing with his best friends. 

They weren't so bad, but unfortunately, 2 other women caught their attention and they both left Niall without another word.

Niall contemplated going back to the bar, but he shrugged and went to the bathroom instead. He did need to pee.

After a very long time (a long time full of pushing and dodging and avoiding), he reached the dingy bathroom. It was one of those one stall bathrooms and he locked the door before releasing the occupants of his bladder.

When he got out the bathroom though, he bumped into a huge body. "Hey cutie" a deep voice said. Niall squeaked when the man reached out and ran a hand through his chest.

"I-I have to go" Niall pulled away and tried to squeeze in between two dancing girls in vain hopes that he'll get lost from the line of sight of the stranger.

But when Niall looked back, he was still being followed.

He tried to look for Harry or at least Harry's car.

But when he arrived outside, both of them were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a filler idk

Liam Payne was in his room, back hunched, eyebrows furrowed, while he was writing a very long apology letter to Niall. Liam has always thought of himself as sensible, so he has no idea why he suddenly called Niall a "slut" and hurt him. 

Besides graduate with flying colours and get a respective job with a high pay, anther one of Liam's life goals is to take care of Niall and protect him at all costs while making him happy. So when Liam realized he was the one who hurt Niall, he tried calling him but to no avail. That's why he's writing a letter now and hopefully, Niall will forgive him. 

Liam’s phone rang and his heart leaped as he saw Niall's name on the screen. He was both happy and nervous. What if Niall was only calling him to tell him he doesn't want to be friends anymore? Liam has no idea what to do with his life if ever Niall decided he was out of his.

"Niall?" Liam said carefully as he picked up his phone.

"L-Liam" Niall sobbed against the faint sounds of the nightclub behind him. 

"Niall?" Liam said again. "Are you in a club or something?" he can hear loud music. Liam has never been in a club but he has passed by some to know what they sound like.

"Y-Yeah. H-Harry left me all alone a-and there's this guy that's following me. W-What do I do?" Niall hiccupped.

"Okay, stay there and if the guy ever finds you, move to a new position and tell me, okay? I'm coming to get you" Liam said as he stood up and began putting on some decent clothes. "Which club is that?"

"The one near the convenience store. The convenience store where we buy our noodles together and eat them in the park" Niall whispers. Liam smiled fondly as he got to his car. He's glad that Niall still wants to be friends with him. He shook his head quickly, there's no time to think of that. HIs best friend is in trouble.

Liam arrived in front of the club 15 minutes later and panic quickly overtook him as he realized that Niall was nowhere to be seen. He checked his phone and opened a message he received from Niall while he was driving. 

"I'm in the store"

Liam quickly got out of his car and walked into the convenience store. He sighed in relief as he saw Niall sitting on one of the counters eating a burger.

"Niall" Liam said.

"Liam" Niall whimpered before standing up and pouncing on Liam. It was a good thing that Liam was bigger and stronger than Niall or else both of them would end up on the floor. "I'm sorry I ignored you. Harry's a prick. You're right. I'm blinded by my infatuation. I don't need him, I have you"

Liam was glad his best friend finally gained his senses. Although what Niall was wearing seems pretty tempting to others and-- is that a collar?-- Liam wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and rubbed his back. "Shhh, it's okay Niall, I'm here"

"I was so scared, Liam" Niall sniffed as he cried into Liam's shirt.

"He's gone now, I'm here now. I won't let anyone hurt you" Liam murmured. He hummed a random tune and ignored the look they got from people questioning why two young boys are hugging in a convenience store. When Niall has calmed down, Liam asked, "Do you want something to eat besides that burger? DO you want noodles?"

Niall nodded. "Yeah I want noodles"

"Okay, stay here and I'll buy us some noodles." Liam was about to pull away when Niall gripped his arm.

"N-No, I'll come with you" Niall hiccupped. Liam nodded and allowed Niall to cling to his arm while he bought two cups of noodles. They sat afterwards back at the counter and Niall started shaking while staring at the club in front of them.

"I think we should just eat this at the park" Liam offered and Niall nodded.

 

"Thanks Liam" Niall said again as he lay down on the grass and stared at the night sky, trying to count every visible star.

"Sure Niall, I'm sorry for calling you...that. I shouldn't have. It’s your life and you can do what you want to do with it" Liam said as he lay down beside his best friend.

"No, you're right. You know what’s best for me and if you think that I should stop doing those things with Harry then I should"

"How?" Liam asked, turning his head to face his friend. "You guys live together"

Niall sighed. "You're right"

The both of them though for a while before Liam came up with an idea. "Well...if you feel like escaping him, you can just go over to my house" Liam smiled. "My family is often gone, so yeah, we can spend some time together and you don't have to face him"

"Thanks Liam" Niall smiled. "You're the best" Niall moved a bit so their arms were touching. 

Liam felt content just laying there with Niall, too content that he actually fell asleep.

 

When Liam woke up, he was met with the sight of messy blond hair-- oh right. He fell asleep last night and from the looks of it, Niall is asleep as well. Liam slowly moved his free arm towards his phone and checked the time. Oh shit! It's nearly 6am on a Monday morning.

Liam began shaking Niall awake. "Wake up, Nialler. We still have school and we still have to change. I don't think you'd want to go to school in that" Liam said.

Niall yawned and rubbed his eyes before nodding slowly but didn't make a single move to sit up. Liam rolled his eyes fondly before sitting up slowly and manoeuvring Niall around. He placed one arm underneath the back of Niall's knees and another underneath Niall's back and stood up; carrying the blond boy the way a husband would carry his wife on their wedding day.

Liam led Niall to his car and laid him down gently on the back seat just in case he wanted more space to be comfortable. And then he proceeded to drive to his hopefully empty house.

When Liam and Niall arrived at Liam's house, Niall was already awake from accidentally hitting his head hard on the car door when Liam drove over a hump. They made their way towards Liam's room. Niall proceeded to take a shower while Liam made them a quick breakfast. When Niall was done, Liam smiled internally because wow Niall looks so good in his clothes.

"What about that collar?" Liam asked. He knows that collar is probably one of Harry's crazy ideas.

Niall blushed. "Oh, right, Harry has the key"

"Here, you can just wear this turtleneck" Liam said, handing him a green one. Niall put it on cheerfully before giving Liam a hug. Liam tried to fight his blush off. No wonder Harry was so hooked with Niall. He's always known Niall was a ray of sunshine but he didn't know it would affect people this much.

 

"You weren’t home last night" Harry's voice sent shivers down Niall's spine. He was just about get his books for his next subject when he felt a presence behind him. He thought it was Liam but the body behind him doesn't smell like Liam. His thoughts were confirmed when the body spoke.

"How? You left me" Niall said without turning around. "I didn't even think you would notice since you brought that girl home. Weren't the both of you too busy fucking?"

Niall felt strong arms wrapping themselves around his small body. "Is someone jealous?" Harry whispered in Niall's ear. He squeezed Niall tighter and smirked when he felt the blond boy shiver but he quickly tensed when he realized his pet was wearing someone else's scent on him. "Where were you last night?"

"At the park" Niall did his best not to faint or fall on the spot. Harry was actually holding him! Harry has never held him unless he wants something. That something being sex. Niall was still mad at Harry but hey, what can you do if Harry Styles was holding you.

"Tell me the truth" Harry said, gripping his pet tighter. "Don’t tell me you just found those clothes in the park"

"We went to Liam's house to change" Niall said. As if he could go to school in those clothes.

"We?"

"Me and Liam" Niall said. Harry had a death grip on Niall and Niall was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "H-Harry I can't breathe"

"You're mine, remember? I don't want you wearing his clothes or sleeping over at his house" Harry said. He pulled away one arm to tug down the neck of the sweater Niall was wearing. He smiled to himself as he saw the collar. "You're mine. All mine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the hell what happened to the spacing


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> niam ahhhh!

"You promised that we would hang out tonight!" Liam whines on the phone. Niall had promised him that they would have a movie marathon tonight, seeing that it was Friday and that they haven't had a movie marathon in a long time.

"Yeah but...I need to do something" Niall partially lied. He did really need to do something, by something he means pleasing Harry. And Liam knew that. 

"Ni, you promised that you would stop giving in to him. Remember when he ditched you at the club where you almost got raped? Remember all those times he just used you then left you afterwards? Niall, do you really want to keep getting hurt?" Liam sighed exasperatedly. He's tired of Niall crying after being used by Harry yet that naive boy still keeps coming back for more.

Niall realized Liam was right. "O-Okay. I'll tell him" Niall says and hangs up. He doesn't know if he can because Both Niall and Liam know that Niall has no power over Harry and they both also know the fact that if Harry tells Niall to jump off a bridge, Niall would.

And that thought scares Liam and Niall the most. 

"NIALL!" Harry's voice rings out from his bedroom, disrupting the blond boy from his thoughts. "I'm feeling a bit hot right now babe!"

Niall coughs to himself for a bit before slowly making his way to Harry's room.

He knocks tentatively out of politeness before opening the door, revealing a very naked Harry lying down on his bed with his arms behind his head, looking expectantly at him.

"Took you long enough" Harry grinned smugly, "but I knew you would come"

"Well...I'm here because I need to tell you something" Niall said, keeping his position by the entrance to Harry's room.

"What? You want me to fuck you?" Harry asked impatiently. He's been lusting for someone's ass to fuck for quite some time now and decided to just call the boy to relieve some tension.

"N-No" Niall stuttered, not sure how to break the news to Harry. 

"What is it? Will you hurry up? I've got a hard dick that’s ready to explode over here!" Harry snapped.

"I can’t" Niall said softly but Harry heard him.

"Can't what?" Harry asks, dreading what Niall was about to say. From the way Niall was shuffling around on the balls of his feet, he has an idea on what is about to happen.

"Um, be with you right now. I have a movie night with Liam and--"

"Liam? Liam Payne?" Harry sat up, no longer in the mood. Why the hell was his pet blowing him off for some other guy? And what's worse is that it's Liam Payne. Harry wouldn't feel as annoyed as he is feeling now if Niall was blowing him off for some time in a club where he could get a one-night stand. Nope. Niall is blowing him off for Liam aka the guy who looks at Niall like Niall is his only source of light and happiness. 

And Harry does not like that at all.

Yes, Niall does emit light and happiness in his eyes and whenever he talks but no one-- as in no one should look at Niall except Harry.

Harry does not like that one bit.

"No" was all Harry said.

"What?" Harry felt extra annoyed at Niall's sad tone and the way his face dropped. 

"I said no. You're staying here with me" Harry says, knowing that Niall simply cannot refuse him due to his submissive behaviour.

But to both of their surprises, Niall does refuse him. "No"

"What?" Harry asks, he rises from his bed-- still naked-- and saunters towards Niall who slowly backs away. "What did you say, my pet?"

"I-I can't please right now. I'm going to Liam's--" Harry slammed his hand against the frame of his door, causing Niall to flinch.

"You're my pet. You're supposed to do what I say. And I say that you take off your clothes this instant and come to bed with me" Harry says with a dark tone. He moved his right hand to grab Niall's wrist but Niall moves farther away, stopping him from doing so.

"I may be your pet to your eyes, I may be a mere sex toy to you, but I am human as well. I can do whatever I want to do. Goodbye Harry" Niall doesn't know where he got the courage to say that but he's glad he did. He turns to head towards the door and when he places his hand on the doorknob, he hears Harry shout.

"Don't come home tonight you little bitch!"

 

 

"I won’t then!" Niall shouts back. "I’ll just stay over at Liam's" He opens the door and slams it shut. He runs towards the elevator and when the door of the elevator finally shuts, he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. 

Meanwhile, still standing just a bit outside of his room, Harry was in complete shock. His pet had just disobeyed him and blatantly told him that he would be staying at another man's house.

Fine then.

Harry doesn't need Niall. 

That little bitch can fuck with Liam all he wants, Harry's still gonna get laid no matter what.

 

"I'm so proud of you, Ni" Liam says as Niall makes himself comfortable under the thick blanket on Liam's couch. "You stood up to him and proved to him that you're not just some ragdoll he can use around"

Niall smiles. "Thanks Li. I can't help but feel bad about leaving him alone though" 

Liam scoffs as he climbs under the blanket beside Niall after placing the disk in the DVD player. "You know Harry...he can cope all by himself. I bet a hundred pounds that he's shagging some girl or guy right now" 

"Girl" Niall mutters. If Liam was actually paying attention to Monsters University, he wouldn't have heard him, but he wasn't.

"What?"

"Harry must be fucking a girl right now. I'm the only guy he fucks" Niall admits with a blush and Liam doesn't know how he feels about that. It didn't help that Niall continued on. "He says it’s because I look and almost feel like a girl, but I'm not and he likes me that way"

"Oh" awkward. "Thanks for the information, Niall"

"Sorry" Niall blushes again and moves away from Liam but Liam's entire form softens and he pulls Niall back. "I-I'm sorry I didn’t mean too--"

"It’s okay" Liam smiles. "C'mon, let's stop talking about Harry and start watching. This movie reminds me of us. We were completely different and we still are but we're still best friends no matter what"

Niall smiled and moves to cuddle deeper into Liam. "Yeah"

3 movies and countless bags of chips and soda later, Niall yawns.

Liam bows his head to look at Niall who's lying on his broad and muscular chest due to excessive exercise and years of joining different sports teams. "You sleepy?"

Niall nods and yawns again. Liam chuckles and places one arm behind Niall and another one underneath his knees and stands up, lifting his light nearly-asleep friend. It’s funny how he's so familiar with his position. He can't remember how many times he's carried Niall like this, whether Niall was injured or perfectly okay.

Fortunately, the door to his room was already open, meaning that he didn't have to struggle to open it with Niall in his arms. He placed Niall carefully on his bed, placing him on the side that's near the wall. Then, he proceeds to grab some clothes from his closet and walks back to where Niall was watching him with a glassy expression.

"You have to change into them Nialler" Liam says.

Niall groans but sits up anyways. "Can’t I just sleep naked?"

Liam blushes. "No, Niall. I'll be back in a minute and when I am, you better be changed into those pyjamas" 

After putting the disks back to their respective cases and cleaning out the living room, Liam returns to his room with a topless Niall on his bed. Liam gulps and takes a deep breath. He shouldn't be freaking out, right? Niall's his best friend. His best friend who's really attractive and hot but cute and innocent at the same time. And Liam's pretty sure that those tiny bruises on Niall's chest are from Harry.

"Liam?" Niall asks sleepily.

"Put on the shirt, Niall. It's cold, you might get sick" Liam says.

Niall groans but does as he's told without sitting up from his position. Liam changes into pyjamas himself before climbing on the bed and pulling the blanket on him and Niall. He turns Niall and himself so Niall's back is against his chest, and wraps his arms around the petite body.

"Night Niall" Liam whispers, glad that Niall's with him instead of that sex addict.

"Ngggh" was all Liam heard before he was out as a light as well. 

 

The next morning when he woke up, he received very bad news. Bad news in the form of a bulge covered by his sweats. 

"Fuck" Liam mutters, hoping that Niall is perfectly asleep and won’t be waking up anytime soon.

But unfortunately, Niall stirs in his sleep and rubs himself again Liam's crotch, causing Liam to whine and Niall to realize that that is certainly not the TV remote control. 

"Li?" Niall says and slowly turns around to face his blushing best friend. "You okay?"

"Fuck, this is so embarrassing" Liam says and makes a move to stand up. "I'll just, I don't know, go to the bathroom or something"

But before Liam could pull away, Niall pulls him back on the bed. Niall sits up and puts one leg each on the side of Liam's hips. He kneels so he's straddling Liam without really touching him. "I can help you, if you want"

Liam blushes. He sees Niall in his head, rubbing his pale body against his and he would be lying if he said his cock didn't twitch at that. But he can't. Niall's his best friend, his supposedly innocent best friend. He doesn't want to use him like Styles does. "Its fine, Niall. Please get off me"

Niall thought about it and shrugged. Liam sighed in relief but that was only short-lived because Niall dropped down, his bum landing exactly on Liam's crotch and the pressure made Liam moan. "Niall? What are you doing?" 

"I'm just trying to help you. It’s so bothersome to get off by yourself. Good think I'm here" Niall smiled smugly like he just saved Liam's life.

"Its fine, Niall, really" Liam said, he was getting desperate and hard. But Niall refused to listen and began circling his hips, feeling Liam's bulge underneath him. "Wow, you're really hard" 

"Niall" Liam moaned. This is so wrong; it feels so wrong and right at the same time. 

"And really big" Niall added afterwards. To make matters worse, he spread himself out on top of Liam and began rubbing their crotches together. "And wow you feel really good" 

"Niall please" Liam can feel his belly heating up. It was just the way that Niall feels and Niall looks that’s already sending him into near bliss. Niall’s got his bottom lip tucked beneath his teeth and his face is flushed from moving his body and feeling his best friend's bulge against his. His eyes-- oh god his magnificent blue eyes-- were staring at Liam. "Ni, I think I'm about to--" Niall cuts him off by leaning forward and pressing his soft pink lips-- those lips that Liam may or may not think about from time to time-- against Liam's.

Liam moaned against Niall's lips, his toes curled and his body shook in spasms as he came in his sweats. Niall following afterwards with a shudder. 

The both of them didn't make a move to pull away, both still high from their orgasms and breathing deeply, catching their breaths. 

Niall was the first one to move.

"I'm hungry" he said cheerfully as if he didn’t just rub one off on his best friend, "Go fix yourself up, I'll see in the kitchen Li!" and proceeded to skip out of Liam's room.

"Fuck" was all Liam could say.


	5. Chapter 5

To say that Liam was spacing out was an understatement. He was practically unaware of everything. He was too busy in his own world, remembering how Niall felt like against him. He'd never admit it, but he's dreamt of that moment multiple times even though it was wrong.

"Liam?" Niall calls out but receives no response. "Liam?" he tries again. Still nothing. Niall pouted and kicked Liam's shin, causing Liam to snap back to reality and groan in pain.

"What was that for?" Liam whines as he bends down to rub the lower part of his leg.

"You weren't listening! I was asking you if the breakfast is good" Niall says.

"Huh?" Liam looks at the table. "Yeah, it's good. Especially the eggs"

"You haven't even bitten your eggs, Liam" Niall accuses. Liam takes a look at his plate and shit. Niall's right. He's barely eaten his food except for a few bites off his buttered toast and bacon.

"I'm sorry, Ni. I promise that breakfast's good. I'm just...thinking"

"About what?" Niall asks while taking a whole bite of bacon. Liam watches as Niall's lips slide over the fork in a slow tantalizing motion, almost making him drool. "LIAM!" Niall exclaims again. 

Liam shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "I was just thinking about...you know...." Liam trails off, not sure if he should continue. 

"What happened in the bedroom?" Niall provides easily, causing Liam to choke on his own spit.

"Y-yeah..."

"I just wanted to help you, and I was feeling horny myself. But if you don't want that to happen again, okay" Niall shrugs and continues to eat like they weren't talking about anything awkward or personal. 

"n-no" because if Liam was being honest, he does want to continue. But at the same time, he doesn't. If they continue this then he's just as low as Harry. "I just-- never mind. You have to hurry up; we still have to go to school"

"Right" Niall sighs. He looks at his plate before looking at Liam with big eyes and pouty lips. "Can we skip for this day?"

Liam looks away because he knows that if he looks any longer, he would give in. "No, Niall, we have to go to school"

After breakfast, Liam fixed the plates and placed them on the sink after denying Niall's request of showering together. It does sound tempting but they have 20 minutes left and if Liam does join Niall, they might end up not leaving the bathroom at all.

It didn't help that Niall came out wearing only Liam's towel around his waist. "Can I borrow your clothes again?" he asked sheepishly.

"Oh, um, sure" Liam said after his initial shock. He rummaged around his closet and found a shirt and matching pants that would go well with Niall's petite body and handed it to the blond boy himself.

"Thanks" Niall said happily. Liam sighed in relief as Niall actually had the decency to walk back into the bathroom to change. When Niall was finished, Liam gave him a smile and walked into the bathroom holding his clothes for the day so that he doesn’t have to change in front of Niall.

The two boys arrived at the school with 5 minutes to spare.

"Catch you in class" Liam waves to Niall and Niall nods before making his way towards his locker to get his books. He really hates the fact that his and Liam's lockers are an entire hallway apart. 

Niall opens his locker and feels like something is missing.

Oh right, Harry isn't appearing out of nowhere and suddenly wrapping his arms around Niall's waist, usually making him jump in surprise. 

Actually, now that Niall thinks about it, Harry is nowhere to be found. He's not lurking around the corner like he usually would be, just daring anyone to even come near his Niall, ready to pounce on anyone that tries to touch his pet.

Niall shrugs it off, maybe Harry's just late for school. He's always requesting for lazy morning sex before they both get up in the morning, maybe Niall's absence from Harry's bed is the cause of Harry's delay. Niall turns around only to bump into Justin, who doesn't take it too kindly,

"The fuck faggot? You tryna suck my dick or something?" he says and Niall scoffs.

"What makes you think I want to suck your dick? If you even have one" he snaps back. Although, he thinks that that's not one of his brightest ideas because he might have forgotten that neither Harry or Liam or even Zayn and Louis are with him. Fuck. He’s all alone against Justin.

"Fucking faggot. What you say? I'll beat the shit out of you" Justin says. He places his hand on Niall's-- actually Liam's-- flannel and pushes him against the nearest locker. 

Niall was about to either scream for help or beg for mercy when he caught sight of familiar brown hair and internally sighed in relief. He can feel a smile threatening to form on his face, but then, he saw another set of familiar brown hair and started tensing up again.

"What's wrong with you?" Justin asked. The blond’s face went from scared to happy then alarmed. His question was quickly answered when he felt two hands on his shoulders, one on each side. The alarming thing was the two hands did not weigh the same. When he was pulled off from Niall did he understand why.

Two tall men stand before him, one pair of brown eyes glaring at him and another pair of green eyes shooting daggers at him, 

"Why can't you just leave Niall alone?" Liam asks. Justin couldn't move even if he tried. He was standing right in front of Harry Styles and Liam Payne. One alone is already intimidating but Justin tries to at least act brave. But two of them? Come on! Why does Niall Horan even need protection from people like Justin? All Justin wanted to do was put Niall in his place. But nope, Niall's got two people who also happen to be popular to protect him. And why in the world are Liam and Harry wasting their time on that faggot? All these thoughts ran through Justin's head as he stood and waited for one of the boys to make a move.

"Why do you think you’re trying to do? No one, especially you, is allowed to touch Niall" Harry said. Niall's really glad that classes started 5 minutes ago and that they're the only people in the hallway/

"I was just..." Justin trailed off. He was just trying to beat the shit of this faggot. But he knows that if he says that, he’s the one that's gonna get the beating.

Liam and Harry perfectly knew what Justin was about to do. Harry took a step forward and was about to deliver a punch to Justin's face when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist, pulling him back. He snapped to the brunette beside him. "What are YOU doing?"

Liam only sighs. "Violence is not the answer"

"Seriously!?" Harry exclaims. He's getting seriously annoyed now. First of all, his little pet disobeys him so naturally he seeks for another body to ruin. EXCEPT that he couldn't stop thinking about Niall while the girl rode him, resulting to a great lack of pleasure on his side. Then after the girl came, she just left him! Like that! Without even waiting for him to cum! Although, he thinks he wouldn't be able to. Then, this morning, he realizes that his pet isn't there to wake him up and spends half an hour just laying in bed until he realizes he actually has to go to school for an important test. To top it all off, Justin's trying to touch his pet and he badly wants to mess up the guy's face but can't because the same guy that stole his pet away from him thinks that 'Violence is not the answer'. Great, Harry is having such a great day. "This dude is about to beat up your boyfriend and last time I remembered, he tried to make your little prince suck his dick and you don't think punching him will do him good?"

Both Niall and Liam blushes. "He's not my boyfriend!" Liam says.

"Whatever" Harry snarls and aims his arm to punch again. This time, Niall moves forward to block Harry's punch.

"Please just let him go Harry. The both of you are here, I'll be alright" Niall begs.

"What the fuck is wrong with the both of you!" Harry shouts. He knows he can't resist his little pet though, especially now that he’s wearing that cute little pout. "Whatever! Fine!" Harry gives up. He looks at Justin and kicks him on the stomach, he deserved that one. "Leave!"

Justin obeys quickly, and with a flinch, he runs down the hallway, away from the 3 of them with his hands on where Harry just kicked him. 

Niall sighs in relief and Harry looks at him, realizing that he's not wearing his own clothes again. He looks at him and at Payne then back to his blond pet. "Let me guess, the both of had a nice fuck last night?" he said, not even trying to hide the bitterness in his tone. 

"No!" Liam is the one who answers. "He just helped me out this morning!" he says without thinking. Both Harry's and Niall's eyes widen. Harry turns his head to look at Niall so fast that his neck actually cracks, he pays it no mind. 

"You what?" Harry asks. He takes a few steps towards Niall while Niall takes a couple of steps backwards. They continued doing this until Niall is pressed up against the lockers again but this time, Harry is the one against him. "I thought we made an agreement that you're mine?"

Niall gulps. Harry has that angry gleam in his eyes that Niall only sees whenever Harry is having personal problems and can't do anything about it. This usually results to Harry throwing things everywhere. Now that there's nothing in the hallway that can be thrown, Niall is afraid that Harry might actually throw a punch at him.

Liam decided to interrupt. "Hey! Move away! Haven't you heard of personal space? Plus we're already late for class" but Harry ignores him.

"I-I was feeling a bit lonely and he was h-hard so I decided to help him out. We're just friends anyway" Niall says. "Not like I'm in love with him or something" he adds to reassure Harry. I'm actually maybe in love with you was what Niall wanted to say. What Niall didn't see though was the quick ripple of hurt that appeared on Liam's face. 

Harry smirked at his pet's words. He knows how Liam reacted without having to look at him. "Okay then, but you were a bad boy Niall. Bad boys need to be punished"

"O-Okay" Niall nods obediently, as long as his master isn't mad at him. As long as the man he loves isn't mad at him. "I won't do it again if you don't want me to"

Liam wanted to say, what about me?? What if I want you to do it again? But kept his mouth shut until Harry glanced at him with a smug look.

"What are you still doing here?" Harry asks him.

"Niall--"

"Go on, Li" Niall nods at Liam with a hazy look, as if he's in a trance just from looking at Harry. "I'll meet you later, okay?"

"But what about Chemistry?" Liam asks.

"I'll talk to you later!" Niall says as Harry drags him off, leaving Liam alone in the hallway with no excuse to why is he is late for first period.

Harry drags Niall to his car. He unlocks the door to the backseat and pushes him in. He didn't even give Niall time to react before climbing on top of him and slamming the car door shut so that no one would see them. 

"Har--" Harry shut Niall by pressing his lips roughly against his. Oh god, he'll never admit it but he missed those lips even though they were only apart for a day. He'll probably go crazy if he and Niall were to separate for a week. Not that he'll ever admit that to anyone, especially the blond. 

"Fucking slut, you're fucking mine. I don't want you whoring yourself out to others, okay?" Harry says as he grabs Niall's semi hard on through his-- Liam's-- pants harshly, causing Niall to whimper out in pain. 

"Who do you belong to, my little pet?" Harry says as he tugs Niall's pants off. He groans as he sees that Niall has no underwear on. Niall whines and grabs the back of Harry's neck to pull him closer and put their lips together. But Harry didn't allow that. He stays still and refuses to budge even when Niall started tugging at his curls harshly while whining. "Answer me, pet"

"Yours, I'm yours. I'm your pet. No one should touch me but you" Niall pants out. Harry begins pulling down Niall's pants. He smirked when he saw Niall's relieved expression, that boy honestly thinks he's getting away with this.

When Niall's pans were below his knees, Harry stretches his body towards the front seat and rummages with something before sitting back and eyeing Niall's bum hole with lust. But now is not the time for that. Now is the time for Niall's punishment. 

Without any warning, Harry inserted his middle finger inside Niall’s hole, causing Niall to nearly scream in pain. "You're still tight, tell me, what did you and Payne do earlier? Did you give him a hand job? Did you place your lips on his prick?"

"I just g-grinded on him. F-Felt his crotch against mine then we came in our pants" Niall whimpers. Harry's somehow relieved. Niall’s lips belong to him and Niall’s lips should touch no one but him. It was difficult trying to move around the backseat of his car, but Harry somehow bends himself low enough so that he was facing his favourite hole. He wanted to tease the poor Irish boy badly but they had no more time. He still has to study for his important test. With his free hand, he pushes Niall's right thigh away to stretch him more.

He flicks out his tongue and runs it around Niall's rim, earning a satisfactory moan before straightening out his tongue and plunging it, cutting straight into the chase and fucking Niall's hole with his tongue.

"Oh god, Harry" Niall's back arches off the seat and he tries to look for something to hold on to. "More, faster"

Harry complies; he thrusts his tongue in and out of Niall's hole for a couple more times before pulling away and eyeing it hungrily. He's so tempted to just fuck his little blond but he'd rather watch the blond suffer the entire day.

Niall moans out loud as he feels Harry slip glass--more specifically, a glass buttplug-- into his hole.

"W-what?"

"This is your punishment. You have to wear it the entire day. And if you're good enough, maybe I'll fuck you so hard when we get home, I might even let you skip all your classes the next day due to your inability to walk." Harry says. He puts Niall's pants back on, not before kissing the tip of his prick. 

He helps Niall out of the car before landing a painful swat on his bum and leaving his little pet with a wink to his direction.


	6. Chapter 6

Niall walked slowly into his next class both in pleasure and in pain. Every step he takes makes the plug nudge his prostrate and he has to try his hardest to stifle his moans. 

"Niall!" Liam called out as soon as he sees his friend entering the room. He was scared that Niall was gonna their second class as well. Of course, Niall's betrayal still wounded him. But he reminded himself that it's his job to protect Niall at all times. He walked over to Niall so he can accompany him and guide him to his seat "What happened? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?" he whispered the last so that no one would hear him.

"Nothing" Niall shook his head but his eyes were in a daze. "He didn't do anything"

Liam knew his friend was lying but he just chose to ignore it. "Let's sit down, yeah? Don't want the teacher to enter and yell at us"

"S-sit down?" Niall stuttered. He knows what would happen if he sits down and he's not sure if he can control it.

"Yeah?" Liam says, a little confused.

"R-right" Niall nods and sits down slowly. He lets a little whimper out when the plug goes deeper. He grasps the edge of his table and closes his eye. He wants to touch himself, touch someone, let someone touch him. Just touch. His hands are itching for skin, whether it be his own or someone else's.

"Niall, are you okay?" Liam asks as he takes the seat beside Niall. He places his hand on top of Niall's clenched one and traces circles using his thumb. Niall calms down a bit and opens his eyes to smile at Liam weakly.

"Yeah" He says. 

Just then, the teacher walks in and Liam is forced to pull away from Niall. Niall whines softly but Liam hears it and smiles. 

10 minutes into the class, Niall already thinks he's gonna cum soon. Except that he can't because he has to be good for Harry. He wants to feel Harry inside him later. He shuffles a bit to get more comfortable.

Bad idea.

This time, Niall lets out an audible moan. Thankfully, only Liam and a few others who shot him questioning looks heard him.

"Niall?" Liam leans forward and whispers. "What's happening?"

Niall shakes his head. His cheeks are flushed and his chest is heaving heavily. "Nothing" Liam looks at Niall before slowly lowering his gaze towards his body. Until finally, it landed on his crotch area.

"You're hard" Liam whispers.

"Shut up" Niall says. He snakes his own hand down towards the front of his jeans and begins palming himself. Liam gulps. He can feel his own cock twitching. Here was Niall, cute blue-eyed Niall, palming himself during class where anyone can just turn and see him.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom or something?" Liam asks when Niall bites his lip. "Alone, I mean. But if you want me to accompany you then okay, but I don't think Harry will approve of th--"

"Mr. Payne" the teacher calls out. "Will you please stop bothering Mr. Horan and pay attention? What has gotten into you? You’re one of my best students yet you're the only one not participating" which is not true because from the corner of Liam's eye, he can see some of his classmates sleeping or mindlessly doodling on the corner of their notebooks.

"S-sorry, Mr. Murs" Liam bows his head down. It’s unusual for teachers to chastise him, and whenever they do, he feels bad.

"Okay, anyways..." but Liam didn't pay attention like the teacher told him to. Instead, he watched Niall grip his cock through his pants from the corner of his eye. He subconsciously licks his lips as he sees a wet stop on the tip of Niall's hard on/ He takes a quick break from staring only to realize that people are jotting down notes frantically. He quickly garbs a pen and his notebook from his bag and begins writing down what’s on the board.

Meanwhile, Harry just yawned in his own class. He just wants to go home and see what Niall's been up to so he can fuck him either way. He wonders how Niall is doing. Has the boy cummed yet? Is he touching himself? Or is he squirming in his seat, fully hard with flushed cheeks and teary eyes.

What about Liam Payne? Isn't he in the same class as Niall?

Harry's grip on his pen tightened and it didn't go unnoticed by Louis.

"What's up Haz?"

"Liam Payne" Harry groans. Their teacher was an old wing bat who can barely hear a thing. Which is good. And bad. Depending on how you look at it.

"What about him?" Louis asks.

"I don't want him near my toy? Especially right now" Harry mutters.

"Niall? What did you do to him? Wait--" Louis's got a glint in his eye. "You made him wear a vibrator, didn't you? Where's the remote control?"

Harry chuckles. "No, I'm saving that for next time. All he has up his ass is a butt plug, but it’s a huge one."

Louis chuckles as well and nudges Zayn who's nearly asleep on his other side. "Niall's got a butt plug in his ass"

"Well that’s obviously why it’s called a butt plug" Zayn snaps back quietly, annoyed at being disturbed just when he was about to sleep.

"No, you don't get it, do you? Niall's walking around with a butt plug up his ass" Louis grins. "Harry's a kinky bastard"

"That's hot" Zayn smiles at Harry from across Louis. "Maybe we can have our turn with him next time"

"Maybe next time, boys" Harry says. He loves his friends, he really does, but he can't imagine his little pet being used by someone else that him. He quickly remembers Niall's confession. His body tenses again as he imagines Niall and Liam grinding on each other. He imagines Niall's cute little moans leaving his mouth, except that it's not for him this time.

"He's mine" Harry mutters. He's his pet. No one else's. He’s only supposed to pleasure Harry, Touch Harry, taste Harry. He's only supposed to think of Harry, look into Harry's eyes, hold Harry's hand.

Wait.

No. Harry doesn't care if Niall holds hands with someone else, as long as his pale body is sill Harry's. But then, he imagines Niall falling in love with Liam and leaving him for him. He imagines not being able to wake up next to Niall anymore, not being able to hold his body.

And he doesn't like it.

Fuck. Where are all these thoughts coming from?

Harry shook his head. Maybe it's just the side effect of being horny and sex-deprived. He'll thoroughly fuck Niall later. Trying to be subtle, Harry reaches down and squeezes his cock quickly to relive some tension. It didn’t really help. Fuck. He should have just fucked Niall in the car.

 

"I can’t do it, Liam" Niall groans as he places his bag on his lap. 2nd period has just ended and Niall is so hard and so horny and he can't stand up now and walk out in the hallways with a damp spot on his crotch.

"Just put a book in front of your lap, no one's gonna notice" Liam suggests. "And I'll walk in front of you"

"Okay" Niall nods and stands up. "Thanks for waiting for me though" he says. 5 minutes prior when the bell rang, Niall asked Liam to stay and wait till everyone was gone.

"Sure Nialler" Liam smiled. He watched as Niall stood up slowly. He has no idea why Niall's hard all of a sudden but he can’t blame him. We all have our bad days. Plus they're teenagers with raging hormones! What do you expect?

Liam made sure that Niall was positioned well behind him and began walking towards the bathroom, thinking that Niall needs to sort himself out. Meanwhile, Niall was just following Liam, walking wherever he goes with his bag slung across his shoulder and his book in front of his lap. Thankfully, no one paid them both any attention.

Niall blinked a couple of times as Liam entered the washroom and waited for him to enter before locking it afterwards. "What are we doing here?"

"Don’t you need to get off or something?" Liam asks. "I'll wait out here and make sure that no one comes in, you can be as lou--"

"No!" Niall says. "I'm not allowed to get off or else Harry will punish me"

"What?" Liam asks, a bit upset because he's not a fan of Harry and he really dislikes it when his name comes out of the blond’s mouth.

"I have to wear this butt plug the entire day" Niall blubbers out without thinking. If Liam had a drink in his mouth, he would have spit it out.

"You're wearing a butt plug?" Fuck, his cock twitched in his jeans and he shouldn't be feeling this way but Niall's wearing a butt plug and he's hard and we're alone and I want to kiss him but I can't and I won't.

"Yeah. It's some kinky idea Harry's got" Niall blushes. "I wish he gave me a cock ring though, so at least I can somehow hold it in"

Liam was at lost for words. Just how kinky does Harry and Niall relationship goes? "O-Oh"

There was a knock on the washroom door. Both of us froze. 

"Hello?" a voice that's semi-familiar to Liam calls out. "Why the fuck is the washroom locked?" 

"L-Louis?" Niall called out.

"Niall?" Louis asks. They heard some shuffling and Louis saying, "Harry, your pet's inside" Liam's fist clenched because not only are they treating Niall like some animal, but they're objectifying him as well.

"Niall?" Harry deep and slow voice calls out and Liam's heart breaks a little as Niall rushes towards the door quickly to unlock it.

"Harry" he breathes out with a smile on his face. Liam wanted to sigh. Harry doesn't deserve that smile. Harry didn’t even return the smile for fuck's sake.

"What are you doing here with him?" he asks with a cold tone. He places his hand under Niall's chin and lifts it up so they were looking at each other eye-to-eye.

"I-it's not what it looks like" Niall explained. "I was hard and Liam wanted to help me but I told him that I'm supposed to be a good boy for you." Niall says with so much innocence that Louis, Zayn and Liam have to remind themselves that they're dead the moment they decide to touch him.

"Hmmm" Harry hums. "Are you really being a good boy? Or were you about to go behind Master's back? Were you about to get off with him?" Harry didn't have to say who he was talking about. Everyone in the room knows it’s directed at Liam.

"N-no, Master" Niall says.

"Are you still wearing the butt plug?" Louis asks. Harry smirks as Niall nods. 

"Why don't you show them, then?" he says, making Niall quiver and Liam tense. Zayn and Louis both look hopeful.

"What?"

"Show them you're cute little hole" Harry says as he turns Niall around and forces him to bend over the counter. Niall whined but didn't stop Harry as he proceeded to undo his belt and tug his pants down.

"No!" Liam says, interrupting Harry in the middle of baring Niall of his pants.

"Shut up, Payne" Zayn groans. "Why are you even here anyway?"

"I’m here because I'm Niall's friend and from the looks of it, Niall doesn't want to show his b-butt plug"

"Is it true, Niall?" Harry asks. "You don't wanna show your cute tight hole?" Harry asks. Niall's pants are just halfway around his bum.

"N-no, I want to show them" Niall says because at least he's being a good boy for his master.

"Well" Harry smirks at Liam. "You heard the boy" He proceeds to completely take off Niall's pants until it was pooling on the ground, around Niall's feet. Harry moves away from Niall to show off his little pet.

Zayn and Louis moaned without shame and Liam wanted to look awake but he couldn't. Not when Niall's bet over the sink with his bum out for them to see. Plus, the way Niall's clenching around the butt plug is making everyone in the room hard.

"Louis, Zayn" Harry says. "Don’t you want to touch my little pet?" To add a little fun. He doesn't want anybody touching his pet but he does like to see Niall all flushed and embarrassed in front of semi-strangers.

Louis was the first one to reach Niall. He quickly runs a hand over Niall's left cheek until it reaches below his swell. Then, he rubs his hand upwards, rubbing where the butt plug's base is located. "Fuck" he mutters.

Zayn quickly goes to Louis's side and boldly presses the butt plug, pushing it farther if that was even possible. Niall moans. His toes are tingling and he can feel the heat swarming below his belly.

"H-Harry" Niall says as warning. 

Harry gets the idea and smirks. "I want you to show them how you come, Niall" 

And Niall does.

He lets out the loudest moan he's ever released as he cums in front of Harry and his best friend and Harry's best friends. He shoots 3 or 4 times unto the floor until he slides down onto the floor and begins sobbing. 

Liam steps forward to help him but Harry gets to him first. "You were good, my little pet. How about you receive your reward now?" Harry whispers against his ear and gives him a small peck below his earlobe. He turns around to face the 3 other lads and says, "Leave us alone. Don't forget to lock the door when you leave"

Liam wants to protest, he really does but Harry's eyeing his boner with a raised eyebrow and he mutters one curse before leaving the room after Louis and Zayn.

He adjusts himself as he waits outside the washroom for Niall. He waits for Niall even if it pains him to hear his moans and whimpers. He waits for Niall even if Niall's waiting for someone else.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is weird in a way....  
> oh and its still narry don't worry...

"You were a good boy" Harry whispers as he skims his hand lightly over a half-asleep Niall.

"Mmm" Niall snuggles further into Harry's heat. Harry never ever lets him do this which means he has to cherish every moment and take all he can. 

It was a surprise really, after Harry fucked him in the bathroom, he told him to go home and wait for him since he still has a huge test to pass. Niall merely agreed because he's too sore to survive the entire day plus he knows better than to go against Harry’s wishes. 

"So good for me" Harry hums. The sun is beginning to set and they both know one of them needs to make dinner soon but none of them is bothered to move nor do they want the other to move.

"Just for you" Niall agrees. He can probably fall asleep listening to Harry mutter about him or about anything at all.

"Should I get up and cook some food?" Harry asks and Niall smiles because Harry is being so kind.

"No, I want you to stay" He says, and then remembers who he is, "Master"

Harry seems to have the same idea as well because he wraps his arms around Niall tighter. "I really don't like seeing you with Liam"

Niall perks up at that. Is Harry jealous? "Why not?"

"Cause you're mine" Niall is in absolucte ecstasy. Isn't that what couples say to each other. "My little pet" and yeah, Niall's happiness disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Right. He's just some fuck toy. He's not even an exclusive fuck toy, Harry doesn't treasure him and all that crap. In fact, even though he has Niall, he still goes around with other people.

Harry senses a shift in the mood and he quickly removes an arm and places his fingers underneath Niall's chin, lifting it up so the said boy was looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Niall murmured, "Just tired". He was clearly lying but Harry lets it go just this once. He's not in the mood to punish him or even move. He likes cuddling with Niall, he thinks. Niall isn't slutty or curvy and too squishy like more girls were. Nor was he as manly and buff and built like other men.

Harry likes cuddling with Niall. He should make this a daily occurrence. But isn't that what couples do? A little voice in his head says so. Whatever. He can do what he wants to with Niall. 

He was about to initiate a snog fest when he realized that Niall has his eyes closed and his mouth slightly agape. He can feel and hear him breathing heavily evenly and no matter how hard he tried to fight it, he couldn't help but smile because Niall fell asleep in his arms. He's willing to spend this night watching the petite blond boy sleep.

Then Harry pauses in the middle of stroking Niall's cheek. What the fuck is he doing? He shouldn't be tolerating this. He's never done this before so why is he doing this now? But then he looks at Niall again and he rolls his eyes because whatever, he can do what he wants to and just because they're cuddling doesn't mean he's going to treat him any different tomorrow when they wake up.

Harry takes a proper look at Niall's face. The only times he's ever done that were the times where he came on it or when he wanted to see how swollen his lips were. Staring at him being so vulnerable is so different from staring at him with semen on his face. Niall looks-- dare he say it-- so pretty. He's got a pale long face adorned with freckles and eyes covered by long eyelashes and pink lips and a cute little button nose.

Harry blinks a couple more times. He leans forward and kisses Niall's nose and wow he should do that more often and maybe he should rub his nose against Niall's instead of his dick for once.

"Harry" Niall hums quietly and snuggles deeper into Harry and Harry really can't stop smiling. That is, until, Niall mutters out his next words. "Why won't you love me back?"

Harry freezes for a full minute. What? Fuck.

Fuck.

No way.

He doesn't do commitments. 

Very carefully, he pulls away from Niall and bites his lip when Niall whines and searches for him. Niall gives up and just slumps and grabs a pillow to hold. He did all this without opening his eyes and asleep.

Harry sighs and makes his way towards the living room. He thought about sleeping in Niall's room but he doesn't want to get caught there. He stops in Niall's room though to get his blanket and a pillow and proceeds to stretch over the couch. 

The pillow was a bad idea. He can smell Niall and since when did Niall smell like vanilla and baby powder? Harry groaned and threw the pillow on the floor. He crossed his arms instead and placed his head on top to substitute a pillow.

What frustrated him the most is that he actually had to pretend that Niall is stroking his back while humming in his ear before he could fall asleep.

 

Niall wakes up to the smell of bacon and fried eggs and was surprised to see Harry waiting for him patiently, reading a book with a tray of his favorite breakfast food in front of him. Harry still hasn't noticed that his blond companion has woken up. He was too busy reading-- by reading he means thinking while looking at the same line for 5 minutes-- to hear the shifts in the covers and the muffled yawns.

"Harry?" Niall asks in a small voice.

"Morning" Harry smiles. He has no idea what he's doing. He just woke up this morning with Niall's scent lingering in the air then he's suddenly filled with the urge to make some breakfast for the both of them since they're staying home the entire day. "I got you your favorite or at least what I think is your favorite"

"Yeah, it is" Niall blushes. Harry made him breakfast and seriously, isn't that what couples do? He doubts Harry does this for his other one-night stands or even Zayn and Louis. "Thanks" he smiles.

Niall makes a move to stand up but Harry quickly shakes his head. "No, no, no. It's breakfast in bed for the both of us today". Niall smiles so wide he feels his jaw starting to hurt. The last time the both of them had breakfast in bed was when Harry was too sick to get up for some food but not too sick to be unable to ask Niall to ride him.

Harry crawls in beside Niall who scoots closer to the other side so that the both of them will have enough space to eat and places the tray in front of them gently.

"Wow they all look so good. I have no idea what to eat first" Niall says as he stares at each plate individually.

"Try the bacon first then try the bacon again except this time with eggs" Harry suggested. Niall does as he was told and he closes his eyes when he tries the latter and actually moans. Fuck. He should eat eggs with bacon more often.

Harry, meanwhile, felt his dick twitch. He's never tried having sex while eating breakfast. He's always thought about having sex with dessert but never eggs and bacon. Slowly, a smirk makes its way on Harry's face.

Both Niall and he are in nothing but their boxers. Subtly, Harry slides an egg until it was on the edge of the tray. Niall was too busy eating to notice that Harry has purposely made the fried egg fall on his crotch.

"Nialler" Harry says in his most innocent tone which isn't really innocent at all. "I made a mess. Can you help me clean it up?" Niall turns his gaze away from his food to look at Harry. He raises an eyebrow because Harry looks perfectly okay until his eyes reach Harry's crotch area where the fried egg is located.

"O-okay" Niall nods. He stretches out his arm to pick up the egg but Harry quickly pushes it away.

"Use your mouth" Harry whispers and growls at the same time Sweet Harry is slowly turning back into the Harry Niall knows. Niall nods his head once and leans forward until he was face-to-face with the fried egg. "Eat it"

Niall gulps. He’s never mixed food with sex and he's not sure how he's supposed to eat the egg with only his mouth without making a mess.

He tried anyway.

He practically buries his face in Harry's crotch and the egg while trying to bite some pieces off the said egg. He had to scrape his teeth against Harry's bulge to get some bits in his mouth and every time he does, Harry lets out a strangled moan.

Niall has barely swallowed the last piece when Harry pulls him up and presses his lips against his roughly. Niall moans because Harry's tongue feels so right rubbing against his. Harry moans because Niall tastes like breakfast and-- well-- Niall.

"Fuck, I love your mouth" Harry pants against Niall. He places his hand on Niall's hip and tugs him sideways to make the blond boy face him. "And your body" Harry says as he moves from Niall's mouth to his neck. "So pale and smooth" Harry bites Niall's pulse, making the boy shiver. "So perfect for me" Harry continues to murmur while his lips barely brush across Niall's chest, the breakfast long forgotten.

"I-I love you too" Niall says without thinking. Who can blame him really, Harry's huge hand is on his bulge, the heel of his palm rubbing smooth circles again it. 

"What?" Harry pauses his actions and looks up at Niall. It’s the second time he's heard Niall say it and he honestly has no idea how to feel about it. He slowly pulls away and sits up and waits for Niall to do the same.

Niall's previously closed eyes opened when he felt Harry's hand disappear. He raises an eyebrow at Harry. "What are you doing?" he says then adds, "Master". Still, he wasn't aware of what he just said.

"You love me...?" Harry asks uncertainly even though he knows the answer already. To say that he was feeling uncomfortable would be the biggest understatement of the year yet. Niall, meanwhile, looks both embarrassed and scared. How does Harry know? 

Right.

Oh shit.

Why can’t he ever keep his mouth shut in bed unless Harry tells him to?

"I-I-" Niall has no Idea what to say. Fuck. He messed up. "I l-like you and y-your voice and your s-s-s-oft touches. I l-like you a l-lot. Maybe e-even love you. But it d-d-d-doesn’t matter, M-master. I'm your little pet--" Niall wanted to cringe at calling himself that "--and I like being your little pet as long as I make you h-h-happy"

Harry sighs. He knows it's never going to be the same again. "Niall, I-I love your body and--" Niall doesn't hear the rest of Harry's speech whatsoever because the message is perfectly clear: Niall's just some toy to him. They'll never hold hands or go on dates and share loving kisses. "--I'm okay with being sweet to you and all, okay? I mean, after all, you are still a human being. Just don't mistake my kindness for love or stupid shit like that, okay?" Harry says. Hopefully, he's cleared up the air.

"Yeah, I understand" Niall forces himself to smile. He looks at the half-eaten breakfast and feels the need to puke. He actually had the audacity to think that Harry felt something. Anything. Sparks, fireworks, butterflies.

The only thing Harry wants to feel is his body.

"So..." Harry places the tray on the floor and pushes Niall backwards until he was hovering on top of the blond boy. "How about we finish what we started? I really want to fuck you"

And Niall could only nod and smile. At least Harry could make him feel physically full even though he feels empty inside.

 

“Liam” Liam’s heart practically breaks over how broken Niall sounds like over the phone. “I’ve always know he’ll never l-like me back but I still hoped that he would. I mean, he did make the both of us some breakfast in bed and he cuddled with me the night before. But today, he made it clear that I’m just a sex object. A sex object that he’ll treat nicely just because I’m his favorite.” Okay, Liam didn’t need to hear that part.

It makes him so mad. Harry Styles objectifies not only women but men as well and he’s breaking—or broken—Niall’s heart yet Niall can’t see that Harry doesn’t give a fuck.

“Nialler” Liam just murmurs sadly. “I’m so sorry” He looks around. He wants to shout at the skies. Niall is a good person but why is he going through shit right now?

“I need to forget him” Niall hiccups. He’s on his third roll of tissue in the bin and he’s been crying since Harry left this morning. 

“That’s what you said last time” Liam reminds him.

“Right. But this time, I mean it. I’ll forget about Harry Styles and since he treats me like some sex machine, I’ll treat him like nothing but an operator” Liam knows Niall can’t possibly do that. Niall’s been so attached to Harry and he doubts Niall can just ignore the boy he’s been chasing since forever. “I promise, Liam”

“Okay, Niall” Liam smiles even though Niall can’t see him. He just finds it so endearing how determined Niall is.

“Oh, and Liam?”

“Yes, Nialler?”

“You’re going to help me forget about him”


	8. Chapter 8

"Remember our old plan?" Niall asks Liam. 

"Forget about Harry and everything he did" Liam reminds him while trying to keep him still. The both of them are currently in Liam's house watching Toy Story and Liam is trying his best to turn away from temptation in the form of his best friend squirming on his lap.

"I remember. Why'd we stop again?" Niall asks and shifts again. He groans because he can’t find a good position on Liam's lap. Liam groans because Niall is this close to sitting on his dick.

"Because you gave in to him" Liam reminds with a roll of his eyes.

"Right" Niall huffs. "Well this time, it’s real. I don't give a shit about him anymore. If he wants to cum he better do it by himself or get some other whore to do it for him" Liam flinches at Niall's choice of words but remains quiet. "I don't care about him anymore nope not at all"

"We both know that's not true. You can't just get over someone within a day"

"I can try" Niall pouts and Liam finds himself wanting to kiss off that pout. He mentally slaps himself because what is wrong with him? He's never thought about Niall this way. Not before Niall climbed on top of him that faithful morning and rubbed himself against him. 

"If you say so" is all Liam says.

"Liiiii" Niall whines out of the blue 20 minutes later. "I'm bored. We've watched this a hundred times"

"Do you want to watch something else?" Liam asks. 

"Hmmm" Niall ponders about it for a moment. Slowly, his mouth curves into a mischievous smirk. "I want to watch you get off"

Liam's jaw would have dropped if it was possible. "W-what?"

"I want to see how you get off. If you get off at all" Niall adds with a giggle. How can he be giggling at a time like this?

"O-Of course I get off! It's normal, isn't it?"

"Then go" Niall places his head between Liam's jaw and shoulder and Liam thinks he's being unfair. What's even more unfair is that Niall starts licking Liam's neck and nibbling on it the way Liam likes it-- well okay, Liam has only just started liking it now but in his defense, he never had anyone to nibble on his neck. 

"Niall, stop" Liam says followed quickly by a moan due to Niall shifting around, still on his lap, and sitting on his cock.

"Get off for me Liam" Niall mutters against Liam's ear before nibbling on it as well.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll touch my cock for you" If you asked Liam a couple of hours ago if he would ever say that statement in his entire life, he would have laughed and said no. But nope, certain people have certain ways of getting what they want.

Niall squeals happily and blood rushes to Liam's cock because how the fuck can Niall sound so innocent in a situation like this? The blond stands up and turns to face Liam then proceeds to sit back on Liam's lap except this time, they're face to face and Niall is a couple of inches away from Liam's cock.

"Want me to help you?" Niall asks. He doesn't wait for an answer and proceeds to open Liam's zipper and pull his cock out. Niall takes a moment to appreciate Liam's cock before letting it go and nodding at Liam to proceed.

Liam gulps once and wraps his fingers around his cock. He slowly moves his hand up and down and feels himself get harder not because of the friction but because Niall's eyes are following the motion of his strokes. 

"Faster, Li" Niall whispers and Liam nods and begins to stroke himself faster. He closes his eyes because he doesn't want to cum yet and he just might because of the way Niall is looking at his cock.

He hears some shuffling and the sound of a zipper being unzipped and opens his eyes. Niall has cock out and is rubbing it as well. Liam moans out loud. "N-Niall, what are you doing?"

"It's not fair that you're the only one who gets to get off, is it?" Niall teases and the next thing he does drives Liam over the edge.

He brings his cock closer to Liam's and removes Liam's hand from his own cock and begins rubbing them against each other. "Fuck" Liam shouts when Niall wraps his fingers around both cocks and begins tugging with purpose and vigor.

The soft "uh uh uh"s leaving Niall's lips sounded like angels to Liam's ears. Sooner than he wanted, Liam was cumming on their cocks and Niall's hand. "Fuuuck" Liam whined as Niall milked him through his orgasm. Niall continued until he too, was cumming.

Both boys waited for a couple of minutes to get down from their post-orgasm bliss. Niall lets out a sigh and slumps his body against Liam's. Liam just wraps one arm around Niall and uses his free hand to scratch at Niall's scalp, making the boy purr and smile against his chest.

"Thanks Li" Niall looks up at Liam with a big smile and even bigger blue eyes.

"You're welcome, Ni" Liam smiles but as soon as Niall closes his eyes, the smile vanquishes. What is he doing? He doesn't want to be the next Harry but he can't resist Niall or ignore him or upset him. Liam sighs. At least Niall is better off with Liam than with Harry. At least Liam would take care of him and never allow him to feel alone or neglected.

At least Liam may learn how to love him.

 

"Niall's getting pretty close to that Payne guy" 

Harry huffs and feels the need to throw his bottle of beer at Louis but Louis is his best friend and it might possibly get him killed or badly injured and he's not in the mood to explain what happened to the paramedics. "They're best friends"

"No, I meant, they've been really very close lately, closer than usual. And what's weird is that not once did you call Niall and asked him to meet you in the bathroom or something to fuck"

"Yeah" Zayn pipes up as he opens his 3rd can of beer. "You guys barely made eye contact these past 2 days"

Harry sighs. "Well something happened"

"Let me guess, he says he wants a relationship" Louis says. He rolls around on the bed until he was lying on his back with his head hanging on the edge of the bed, looking at Harry upside down.

"Close enough, how'd you know?"

"The boy looks at you like you're an angel who saved him from his miserable life" Zayn snorts. "I feel bad for the boy; you're not a relationship type"

"He never asked for a relationship, he just said that he loves me. Twice" Harry says.

"Lucky boy" Louis grins. "It's not every day someone really good in bed comes up to me and says that he loves me"

"It’s not lucky at all! How can I still fuck him when I know he has feelings for me? What if he thinks the things I do for him are out of love or something? What if I break his heart?" Harry whined, finishing his beer and depositing the bottle somewhere.

"Since when did you care?" Zayn asked and raised an eyebrow at him.

Harry gulped. Harry's not a relationship person but Niall's the closest person to be in a so-called relationship with him. He calls Niall when he needs him and despite all the whores at the club, by the end of the night Harry is back with Niall. "He obviously won't let me fuck him if I break his heart" he lied, although, that is a partial reason. 

"Then string him along, pretend you like him back as much as he likes you and when you're sick of him just tell him the spark is gone" Louis suggests. He tries to still Zayn's bottle of beer and gets a smack on the forehead in return.

"I can't do that. I'm heartless but not that heartless. I wouldn't like it someone stringed me along" I rolled my eyes.

"No one would even ever string you alone, Harry" Louis rolled his eyes as well. "Just talk to him or something, I miss the lil bud and I know you miss him too, or at least his body"

"Yeah, well I'll try"

 

"Do you want me to accompany you to your locker just in case he tries to seduce you?" Liam asks and Niall laughs and slaps Liam's chest playfully.

"Its fine, I'll see you in class"

Maybe Niall should have taken up Liam's offer because the next thing he knows is that someone is squeezing his arse and it doesn't even take him a second to figure out who it is. 

"Harry!" He squeals and turns around to give the boy a glare. "What do you want?"

Harry presses his body against Niall, pushing him against the locker beside Niall's. "You" 

"Leave me alone, please" there are still some student milling about the hallway and all of them are sending harry and Niall weird looks. Niall keeps his eyes trained on Harry's shoulder with flushed cheeks.

"C'mon babe, I missed you"

Niall gulps and summons all his strength and pushes Harry away. "Harry, I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to wake up every morning knowing that the only reason I’m staying with you is that because you're always horny and no one is weak enough like me to give in into your seduction. I'm sorry Harry but I don't want to do this anymore. It's been emotionally hurting me. I'm sorry Harry, we're over"

Niall glared at Harry and Harry blinked multiple times before bursting into laughter. "You're joking, right? You can’t just leave me"

"Watch me" and with that, the normally submissive Niall pushed Harry away one last time before walking to his next class without turning back.

"No wait, Niall!" Harry ran towards the blond boy and pulled him back. "You can’t do this to me. I need you!"

"No, you need my body. There are loads of people out there with better bodies than me. All you have to do is smile at them and they'll fall on their knees at your command. Let me go" Niall struggled to pull his arm out of Harry's grip.

"C’mon babe, we can talk this through. What do you want me to do? Do you want me to go gentle on you from now on? Or maybe from time to time. Do you want me to take you out on a date? Do you want to sleep in my room from now on so that you won't feel lonely at night?"

Niall paused and thought about it. It would be nice to go on a date with Harry and even sleep-- or cuddle-- with him every night. But he knows it'll both lead to sex anyway. And as for Harry being gentle, Niall nearly laughed at that. Harry and gentle don't belong in the same sentence.

Niall shook his head. "I can't do those things with you anymore. I l-love you too much Harry and it's hurting me. Unless you feel the same way about me, we can't do this anymore. Goodbye Harry"


	9. Chapter 9

Harry will never admit it but he feels quite lonely without Niall. The Irishman came into their shared flat the day before and began throwing half of his clothes inside a gym bag which Harry suspects is Liam's because Niall doesn't actually go to the gym. He tried to stop him with a promise of cuddling AND watching movies after sex but Niall shakes his head and leaves through the door without a goodbye.

He picks up his phone and browses though his contacts, looking for anybody he can fuck's number. He's too lazy to go to a club and pick up someone he doesn't know only to be disappointed. If he chose an acquaintance at least he knows they were good enough for him to keep their number. 

After browsing through his contacts twice for 5 minutes, he found no one interesting and began touching himself. He closed his eyes and pretended that it was Niall's hand that's softly caressing his semi-bulge. He imagined the blond in nothing but his boxers, lying on his legs, looking up at him with his huge blue eyes. Slowly rubbing his hand up and down on Harry's covered cock before slowly hooking his fingers on the waistband and tugging them lower to expose Harry's cock. 

Harry moaned as he removed his own boxers and wrapped his fingers around his dick. He imagined the blond boy taking kitten licks on the crown of his cock without removing eye contact. He can see in his head the blond boy sliding down his dick before gagging on it and that's all it took for Harry to cum all over his hand.

"Niall" he let out a strangled moan as he milked himself until he can no longer due to oversensitivity. Once his brain wasn't buzzing anymore, he let out another sigh. He can't live like this. He can't get off forever using his hand alone. He needs Niall and Niall alone but Niall doesn't want him because he loves him but the brunette simple doesn't. 

An idea popped into Harry’s head but he quickly pushed it down. He didn't want to string Niall along like he said but he didn't want to spend the remainder of his days jerking off as well. But if he does tell Niall he loves him just for the sake of sex, he has to learn all about love and dates and the Irish boy himself. 

After a while, Harry smirked. He's always been up for a little challenge and if that particular challenge means he has to pretend to be in love with the blond boy to get back into his pants then be it. 

 

Niall's been trying his best to avoid Harry at school since he's moved out and it was working for a couple of days until one faithful day, he opened his locker and saw a small pink note with a familiar writing on it. 

When he picked up the note, he recognized the writing as Harry's and gulped. What did he want? He didn't have to wonder for so long because inside the note was a very short statement. A statement he'd never thought he'd hear from Harry Styles. 

I miss you xx -HS

Harry Styles? Capable of missing? Capable of feeling anything besides lust? Niall had to reread the note 3 more times before he convinced himself that it was definitely Harry's writing. Whether he wanted to or not, he felt his heart beating twice as fast and can feel the telltale signs of a blush on his cheeks. 

What if Harry realized how much he means to him while he was gone? After all, there is that quote about not realizing what you had until it's gone. What if Harry actually missed him and not his body? After all, the boy was not subtle in any way, he liked being straightforward and if he only missed Niall's body then he would have stated so.

And the two 'x's? Isn't that supposed to mean something? Harry Styles bothered to write down 2 kisses just for him, to him. Niall found himself smiling at the prospect of maybe Harry falling in love with him.

He quickly shook that thought away because what if Harry accidentally sent it to the wrong person? (Okay, Niall knew that was impossible since Harry knows perfectly well where Niall's locker is since he's pressed him up against it multiple times) What if Harry was only trying to woo him so he can get his old pet back?

Niall sighed and kept the note in his pocket before retrieving the books he needed and quickly placing them in his bag.

He was just a couple of doors away from his next class when of course, the boy that has recently plagued his thoughts decided to pay him a visit via standing right in front of him in the middle of the hallway causing the blond to crash and fall into his arms.

With an amused chuckle, Harry whispered, "Well, looks like you just fell for me" 

Niall felt the heat in his cheeks rising and he quickly scrambled to set himself back up and pushed Harry slightly away. "Thanks" he said in a low bored voice. He tried to step a little to the side so he can continue on his way but Harry did the same, causing the blond to bump into him again. "Do you mind?" Niall huffed and glared at the curly-haired boy.

"In fact, I do. Why won't you talk to me? Did you see my note? I've missed you a lot. Did you miss me too?" Niall's thankful that classes have already started 2 minutes ago because it means that a.) Other students aren't present to see him blushing in front of Harry which would cause quite a stir and b.) Liam isn't brave enough to skip classes just to come looking for him meaning that Liam is also not present to see what is happening between Harry and Niall. He would have gotten a week's lecture if Liam saw him fraternizing with the enemy.

"I saw it and I told you, we're over" Niall tried turning to the other direction but Harry gripped his arm with his right hand and pulled him back against his body. And then, he used his left arm to wrap it around the blond's slim waist, pressing them even closer together.

"But you never answered my question. Did you miss me?" Harry moved his hand from Niall's arm to his chin. He forced Niall to look at him as he stretched his thumb and pulled on Niall's bottom lip, only to let go and let it snap back to place. The 2 boys remained standing in the middle of the hallway just staring into each other's eyes.

Until Harry snapped and leaned forward to press his lips against Niall. Niall gasped and Harry took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside the boy's mouth. Harry moaned as he familiarized himself once again with the blond's mouth. To say that he misses Niall's lips and mouth badly would be an understatement. He swirled his own tongue around Niall's and sucked on it, smirking internally when Niall made a sound from the back of his throat. 

Niall was enjoying the kiss momentarily. He missed having Harry's mouth explore his. All good things must come to an end as realization hit Niall. He growled then pushed Harry off him. 

"Didn't I say we're over?" He huffed and began moving out of Harry's way so he can go to his class even though he's late. Hell, he'd go anywhere as long as Harry isn't there. 

"Babe, please" Harry pleaded softly. Niall's already a few feet away but he still heard the desperation in Harry’s voice. "I've recently realized how lonely the flat is without you, how lonely I am without you. Please come back, Niall. I miss you. Please" Harry's voice cracked on the last word.

Niall was tempted to turn around and run back into Harry's arms. He can't help it. Harry sounds so sad and genuine that it makes Niall's heart flutter because Harry actually misses him and he means it. Plus it's his nature to do everything Harry tells him to do. He's gotten used to it after 2 years. He really wants to leave Harry but his legs won't move.

Meanwhile, Harry was ecstatic. He didn't know if he could pull the "I miss you" act but as soon as Niall stops in his step and refrains from moving, he knows its working. "Please Niall, let's skip morning classes and go somewhere private where we can talk to each other and get to know each other better. Just talking and no touching unless you want there to be. I feel like a fool. I know what you sound like when I suck that little sweet spot on your neck but I don't know your favorite color"

Niall looked at the wall clock that the school provided for each floor. He tried to think about it. If Harry gets to know him better, he might fall in love with him. Plus he'll get to spend time with Harry talking properly instead of touching inappropriately. 

Niall exhaled and turned around to face Harry who's been taking small steps while Niall's back was on him, explaining why Harry is now just a foot away. "W-we can hang out till recess but we can only talk. All talk and no touch" Niall was positive Harry would refuse but to his surprise, Harry merely nodded enthusiastically and grabbed Niall's hand and began dragging him across the hallway.

Harry internally groaned at first because he wanted to touch Niall badly after nearly a week of being Niall-deprived but then he remembers his little plan and takes a deep breath. It shouldn't be that hard to woo Niall, right? The boy is already in love with him. Harry just has to show Niall how much he's gonna lose if he ever leaves Harry for real. 

"Where are we going?" Niall asks as Harry proceeds to drag the blond boy up 4 flights of stairs. Harry said he wouldn't touch him but he'll count this as an exception.

"The roof"

"Why are we going to the roof?"

"Because no one else ever goes to the roof. There's no one who will be able to disturb us during our little get-to-know-each-other talk" Harry says as he pushes the door to the rooftop open and pulled Niall outside, catching the boy who stumbled and landed into Harry's arms for the 3rd time this day.

"How come you've never brought me here instead of quick uncomfortable fucks in the bathroom?" Niall asks as he pulls away and takes one step farther from Harry. He'd like to stick to his words of "All talk and no touch" 

For the first time in quite a long time, harry blushed right before Niall's very own eyes. "Well, I go here alone to think. Never in a million years have I considered bringing anyone else up here--not even Zayn and Louis-- until this very day."

Harry had to think of something embarrassing he did when he was in the 3rd grade to be able to blush convincingly. He spoke the truth though, he never brought anyone up to the roof, never really planned to, until Niall came along and left and Harry badly needs him back. 

"Oh" Niall thinks he'd like to watch Harry blush forever. "Then why’d you bring me here if this was your own escapade?"

"You're special, Niall. I can't explain to you how but now, every time I look at you, my heart is telling me to 'go kiss him'! But I can't because I'm not sure if you forgive me. My heart knows you’re perfect and sweet and innocent and maybe my brain will catch up to that too" Harry says. He looks so genuine that Niall found himself smiling.

"Is that true?" Niall asks with so much hope that Harry momentarily feels guilty leading him on and considers telling him the truth but then he remembers his plan and his hand-to-dick time and that is something he does not want to experience gain. How do people only cum from their hands their entire lifetime?

"Yes, Niall. I-I think that maybe, while you were gone, I might have started falling for you" Harry was about to ask Niall if he still loves him to make sure that his plan is still at bay when suddenly, the blond wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him closer to give him a passionate kiss on the lips. It took Harry a couple of seconds to reciprocate and when he did, he placed one hand on Niall's waist and the other around his nape, pulling him closer.

To say that Niall was delirious with happiness would be an understatement. Harry's finally kissing him with actual feelings. At the back of his mind, he knows that he shouldn't trust harry easily or at least get Liam's opinion on this first before agreeing to let Harry back into his life but he was too happy to care.

Harry might be falling in love with him. Those are the only words that our ringing through Niall's head. He doesn't give a fuck bout his "all talk no touch" rule anymore. He was too happy to realize that Harry's hand is gradually moving from his waist towards his ass.

Niall moaned when Harry squeezed his ass and Harry began rubbing his crotch against Niall's. "I missed you a lot, love" harry said carefully when he pulled away as to not scare Niall off.

Niall merely blushed at the new pet name and stared at the string of saliva connecting their lips and said, "I miss you too"

"I want to make you feel good, can I do that?" Harry asks against Niall's lips. He wishes that Niall will say yes because he's really hard and there is no better time to release all his sexual frustrations but now. 

"Y-Yeah" Niall whimpered. Harry smirked and slid his hand from Niall's bum to inside his pants. He hummed in appreciation when Niall thrusted his hips forward to gain more friction from Harry's hand.

"Think you can do the same to me, pet? My precious lovely pet?" Niall nodded so quickly that Harry wanted to laugh at his eagerness and desperation. He's glad he's not the only one who’s been holding it all in.

Niall snaked his hand inside Harry pants and began stroking him up and down. Harry increased his pace on Niall's dick which prompted Niall to do the same. 

Nothing could be heard on the rooftop except for the boys' pants, whines and moans.

"Fuck I'm so close, baby" Harry said as Niall swiped his thumb over the tip of Harry's cock.

"Cum for me, Harry" Niall whined against his collarbone.

"Let's cum together" harry says as he tightens his grip on Niall's cock and goes faster. Niall reached down to fondle with Harry's balls and that sent the brunette into fits of orgasms. "Niall, fuck, so good baby" Harry moaned out, causing Niall to spill over his hand as well.

"I love you so much, Harry" Niall panted and nipped Harry's collarbone through his chest. 

"I love you too" Harry hummed not fully realizing the effect of those words on Niall.


	10. Chapter 10

"Jesus, Niall. Why can't we ever meet up in first period like we always said we would? You're always disappearing. I swear to god, next time, I'm bringing you to your locker no matter how far away it is from mine" Liam mumbles under his breath as he makes his way towards the cafeteria while keeping an eye out for Niall. He's honestly so nervous because no matter how friendly and sweet Niall is, there are still people out there who want to hurt him. Harry is one of the few and definitely the worst because not only is he ruining Niall's body physically and taking away his innocence. He’s figuratively stabbing Niall's heart and he's not even aware that he's doing it.

"Liam!" Liam heard the familiar Irish lit and he sighed in relief. He was about to turn to the direction of where the voice came from when a flurry of blond hair attacked him, causing the both of them to crash and fall on the floor.

"Oomph" Liam groaned as he right arm hit the floor first and the blond landed right on top of his side.

"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry" Niall said and he quickly pushed himself to stand up and pulled Liam up with him.

"Why so enthusiastic and happy all of a sudden? And where the hell did you go? Why do you keep missing first period? Why did you miss first period?" Liam asks. He has a strong feeling that Harry has something to do with this. He knows for a fact that they hook up quickly every morning before first period when they were--together?--is that even the word for their formerly fucked up relationship?

"Um, I wasn’t feeling well" Liam knows the blond is lying by the way he's looking at something on Liam's shoulder instead of his face but Liam just hopes that he didn't change his mind about Harry and went running back to him.

"Okay then, let's go. We've got 20 minutes left for our break" Niall nods happily and begins to skip towards the cafeteria with Liam both warily and affectionately staring at and following him.

Liam couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes when Niall piled his tray with mounds of cheese pizza. Did he really need 5 slices of pizza? But the boy looks so happy that Liam kept silent once again and grabbed a slice of pizza and 2 bottles of milk for him and Niall. He grabbed 2 pairs of spoon and fork and followed the blond towards their usual table.

"You never answered my first question" Liam says as they both sit down. "You look so happy, what happened? You're the only person I know that's happy after not feeling well" 

Niall thought about telling Liam about Harry but he knows his friend wouldn't approve and will probably make him change his mind about Harry. He hates lying to Liam out of all people but he has to do what he needs to do. "The nurse said I have to eat lots more so I wouldn't feel horrible anymore. You hear that, Liam? That's the greatest news ever! I have to do what I already do except I need to do it even more. I need to eat more! It's fucking great!" Niall says in fake enthusiasm but he knows that Liam will somehow believe him. They both know how much Niall loves food and eating.

"It's still unfair that you can eat anything you want and stay as slim as a female model. I can't even think about eating an entire jar of cookies because I can hear my coach in my head screaming at me asking me why I'm slowing down" Liam huffed as Niall giggled.

"Maybe it's bad luck? At least it is for you. Don't worry, you still have a great body" Niall winked at Liam, causing the brunette to nearly spit out the milk he was drinking. To make matters worse, Niall poked his inner cheek using his tongue and formed a fist against his other cheek. His fist and tongue moved simultaneously, mimicking a blow job.

Liam swallowed what was in his mouth quickly and coughed. "N-Niall stop doing and saying things like that in public, someone might hear and see you" Niall just shrugged and bit into his pizza happily. Harry said he loves him which makes it one step closer for Niall to be in a relationship with Harry.

Niall internally sighed dreamily. He can imagine him and Harry just lounging on the couch, watching TV and just enjoying each other's company. He would curl his body against Harry's until Harry wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer. Then, he would mewl like a cat being petted and bury his face in Harry's neck and just smell him in.

Not too further away, Harry is seated down on a table along with Zayn and Louis who are currently arguing about their new hot History teacher. 

"Not fair, I want to bang her first. You've already with Eleanor. Perrie's always busy with her friends" Zayn whined.

"Eleanor doesn't even want to suck my dick. Says she'll only give me hand jobs and we can move to the next level after our marriage" Louis snorted. "Believe that? She thinks we're getting married!"

"At least she's there to give you a hand job. All Perrie ever gives me is a kiss on the cheek then she's off with her friends talking about god knows what. That's why you should let me fuck Ms. Flack first"

"Oh shut up" Harry groaned. He has been eating his stale fries slowly for the past 10 minutes while listening to his two friends fight over some bitch he fucked the first time they laid eyes on each other. Louis can take her mouth, Zayn can take her pussy then you guys can just alternate or something. She's fucking easy. All I had to do was smile at her and next we both knew, we were in the classroom all alone with her on her knees sucking me off"

Zayn and Louis' jaws both dropped. "You fucked Ms. Flack?" Louis exclaimed. He quickly shut up when he realized they were in public and resolved to pushing around his half-eaten pizza while pouting at Harry.

"Twice" Harry can't help but brag. After all, it was the second day of the new teacher and she already broke a rule.

"Fucking unfair" Zayn grumbled under his breath but they all heard it.

Harry's attention quickly shifted from his friends to a certain blond boy only a table away. Niall was facing him but the boy was too absorbed in his stack of pizza to notice that the boy he loves the most is almost across him.

Harry smiled fondly at the boy's obvious love for food. His smile faltered when he saw Niall wink at Payne and proceed to give an imaginary blow job while looking only at the brunette right in front of him. 

Harry felt jealousy and anger bubble at the pit of his stomach. Didn't the boy just say that he loves him? Didn't Harry just say he loves him too despite it bring untrue? So what the fuck is he trying to accomplish by throwing sexual advances at Liam? Harry huffed. He did feel like a hypocrite since he does fuck other people besides Niall but Niall is supposed to be HIS pet and Harry is his only master.

Harry tried to convince himself that he's jealous because Niall is acting like a slut and a whore for the world to see not because Niall is giving the attention he gives to Harry to someone else. He doesn't know what came over him but he stood up.

"Harry?" Louis asked, breaking from another argument with Zayn.

Harry ignored him and proceeded to make his way towards the couple's-- Harry gritted his teeth. He'd rather die than watch Niall and Liam become a couple-- table.

When Niall spotted him, his eyes lit up and his lips stretched into an impossibly wide smile. It quickly disappeared though when he took in Harry's frown and slow but vicious steps and the fact that he hasn't told Liam anything and he practically lied to him and he feels like he's lying to both of them.

"Babe" Harry purred out and slid in the seat beside Niall. He pulled Niall closer to him harshly and Liam clenched his fork when he saw Niall flinch at the pain.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he aimed at Harry. "What the fuck is he doing here?" he asked Niall.

"What? Can't I sit with my babe?" Harry asked in faux innocent.

Liam glared at Niall. "You know he's gonna hurt you again like he always does"

"Don't believe him, babe. I was so dumb before but now I've realized that maybe all those butterflies I feel in my belly isn't lust. Maybe its love" Harry said, burying his face against Niall's soft hair. Harry nearly had a take back because wow, why didn't he realize sooner that Niall has soft hair? It's probably because the boy's hair is always sweaty when they're together. The blond's hair also smelled like the apple shampoo Harry knows he keeps in their shared bathroom. 

"You honestly can't believe his bullshit, Niall. Please tell me you don't" Liam pleaded. Deep inside, he's little bit jealous because what does Harry have that Liam doesn’t that makes Niall keep coming back to him no matter how much he hurts him?

"Liam, its fine. I can handle this" Niall tried to assure his best friend but only got a shake of head in return.

"I'm telling you Niall, you're just gonna come back to me again, begging me to help you get over him" Liam says as calmly as he could because they were getting the attention of some nearby students.

"What do you mean by "help you get over me"?" Harry asks Niall who gulps nervously. "You're not cheating on me with him, are you babe?" He asks in a menacing way and Liam said the word 'again" which means Niall did not only cheat on him once, but maybe even more than that.

"W-we weren't together back then. We're still not" Niall added the last part wistfully. Maybe that'll give Harry a little hint of what he wants to happen.

"Still, you’re my little pet, aren’t you? Did you cheat on me with him?" Harry asks again. His grip on the blond's waist is tightening and Niall is masking his pain by chuckling nervously because he doesn't want Liam to get too worried and possible start a commotion. 

"He's not cheating on you because you’re not together" Liam spat at Harry. "Are you fucking serious, Niall?" He didn't mean to be harsh to his best friend whom he knows is slightly sensitive and easily hurt. "How come he's allowed to cheat on you and you're not allowed to cheat on him even though I still don’t think that's called cheating because you're not together?" 

"Think of it this way," Harry answers for the blond before he could change his mind. "You see loads of owners pet other dogs but they only have one dog but you don't see dogs going home to different houses every night, do you?"

Niall must admit, he does feel a bit insulted. He subtly tried to pull away from Harry but Harry quickly noticed and pulled him until he was sitting on his lap. Harry gently placed his hand on Niall's crotch, just a bit out of Liam's peripheral vision.

Niall squirmed slightly as Liam shot him a glare. "Are you honestly gonna listen to someone who treats you like an animal?" 

"L-Liam, Just leave it be" Niall pleads and Liam's haw clenches. His eyes trail from Niall's flushed face to Harry's arm that was slowly leading to--

Oh.

Harry smirks when he notices that Liam notices and gives Niall a squeeze, causing a moan to erupt from the blond's mouth. 

"You like that, baby?" Harry asks while smiling smugly at Liam. He palms Niall's crotch and slowly but deliberately rub his very own aching cock underneath the boy's bum.

"This is ridiculous" Liam stands and shoots the both of them a look. "I can't believe you've stooped this low, Niall” He turns around and heads to his next class. He knows he won't be seeing Niall for another period if the way the both of them were nearly fucking was any indicator. 

"L-Liam" Niall wanted to ask him to wait for him but Harry kisses his neck and all thoughts immediately leave his brain. All he can think of is Harry and Harry's hands and Harry's lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Liam feels like shit. He feels like the shittiest friend ever and he feels like shit. He shouldn't have left Niall alone with that pervert but at the same time, he knows he couldn't stay there. Niall was looking oh so tempting with his head thrown back and his lithe body flushed. He knows that if he stayed, he would have turned into Harry in front of Harry.

Harry.

Liam gritted his teeth as he thought of what the two could be doing right now. Why is Niall so blind? Why can't he see that Harry is just lying and corrupting him? 

Meanwhile, inside the last cubicle in the boys’ bathroom, Niall is on his knees, sucking Harry off.

"Very good, baby" Harry hums as he cards his hands through Niall's hair. He scratches the blond's scalp lightly and almost cums when Niall groans and send vibrations running through his cock and spine. "Fuck. Think you can take me deeper? Of course you can"

Niall nods and hallows his cheeks while sinking deeper on Harry's cock. He breathes through his nose as he feels Harry in his throat. 

"So good, pet" Harry says out of habit. Niall pauses but shrugs and figures that lovers have cute pet names like 'pet' for their other half too, right? "I think I'm gonna cum soon. Do you want me to cum in your throat or on your face?"

Niall keeps Harry's cock in his mouth as an answer. He's not really in the mood to explain the smell when he walks into his next class. He bobs up and down faster, even choking on Harry's dick to stimulate him even more. 

As soon as Harry feels Niall gagging on his cock, his stifles a moan and cums in Niall's mouth. Harry is unable to hold in his moans anymore when he feels Niall swallowing all his semen and milking him till he's dry. 

"Okay, that's enough" Harry pulls Niall away by his hair when the boy continues sucking his oversensitive dick. Niall whines and grabs Harry's thighs, looking up at him and then looking down at his obvious bulge.

"Get yourself off" Harry commands. "Get yourself off on my leg like the little animal you are. Who's my cute little puppy?" Harry asks. Niall gulps but he tightens his grip on Harry's thigh and crosses his legs around his foot.

"I am" he whispers. He pulls himself a few inches up and begins humping Harry's leg, groaning every time his bulge came in contact with Harry's flesh. "I'm your little puppy master" he pants as he goes faster.

"Mmm" Harry hummed. Seeing Niall so desperate and needy is sending blood back to his cock. Niall's got his eyes closed and his bottom lip hidden beneath his teeth. His face is a dark shade of pink and his chest heaves with the effort of breathing while humping. Niall's body arches every time his crotch rubs Harry's leg and to say that the blond boy is very tempting would be a complete understatement. "You should see yourself right now. Like a dog in heat. So tempting. Go faster, babe. I wanna see you cum in your pants"

Niall does what he is told and increases his pacer. He moans every time Harry calls him “my good little beautiful pet" or tells him that "you're going to receive a reward tonight baby for being so fucking perfect". Harry continues "you look so good, makes me wanna have sweet hot passionate sex with you"

Niall closes his eyes instead of looking up at Harry and imagines two sweaty bodies just moving languidly instead of the usual rough movements accompanied by whines and moans and "I love you"s. Niall moaned once and pressed his crotch against Harry's leg one last time before cumming in his pants. 

Harry let out a moan as well as he felt his leg dampen from Niall's cum. "Good boy, good boy". He did not fail to notice that Niall got off when he said that he wanted to make passionate love to him. Maybe he should make passionate love with Niall for once if that's what it takes to make him stay.

He allows Niall to catch his breath for a few minutes before tapping his cheek and telling him to get up. He smirks when he sees the mess in front of Niall's pants. "Look at my good boy being a bad boy"

Niall looked down and blushed. He feels like an animal. Wild. Undisciplined. Savaged. He can feel his own cum rubbing against his limp cock and he badly wants to go home and just change but he doesn't want to miss anymore classes. He's already missed 3 classes because of Harry.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks when he feels Niall's silence.

"Um" Niall blushes. "I-I don't want to go back to class in this." He points to his wet crotch. "It's kinda embarrassing"

Harry was about to tell him to suck it up like the slut he is and walk into the class smelling like sex and looking so debauched but he quickly changes his mind when he realizes that it will ruin his plan of making Niall stay. So instead, he says "I've got some spare clothes in my car. I keep them there when I have last minute plans of staying over at Louis' or Zayn's. You can borrow my clothes. "

"T-Thank you" Niall smiles at Harry. "I just need pants"

"No" Harry says sternly. "I want you to wear the entire outfit" He doesn't know why but he'd like to see Niall wearing his clothes instead of Payne's for once.

"O-Okay" Niall's heart fluttered. Isn’t that what boyfriends do? Wear each other’s clothes and go on about the day smelling like their other half?

"Go on. I'll stay here and wait for you" Harry throws him the keys and Niall nods and walks quickly towards the parking lot and to the spot near the bushes where he knows harry likes to park because not a lot of students pass by that spot. 

He unlocks the car and opens the trunk where he sees Harry's clothes folded neatly in the corner. He gets them gently and closes the trunk before climbing into the backseat to change. He and Harry had sex numerous times in his backseat to the point where Niall only takes a couple of seconds to remove his soiled clothes and put on Harry's.

When he's done, he checks himself briefly on Harry's side mirror and leaves his soiled clothes inside the backseat before walking quickly back to the washroom where Harry is waiting.

Harry checks his watch one more time. It's only been 5 minutes since Niall left but it feels like hours to him. Finally, he hears the sound of the washroom door slamming against the wall and sprints out of the cubicle. He stops in his tracks when he sees the sight in front of him.

Niall is wearing his skinny jeans which wrinkled at the bottom just above Harry's brown boots because his legs aren't as long as Harry's. Harry's long sleeved polo dwarfed Niall. The bottom of the fabric reaching just above Niall's knees and past his fingers. To top it all off, Niall was shuffling around and rubbing his sleeve covered hands together and looking at the floor with pink tinted cheeks. Niall is totally pulling off the adorably messy innocent look and Harry just wants to fall unto his knees and suck the blond off.

Which was weird. Harry never pleasure anyone back before besides fucking them unless he had to.

"Perfect" Harry muttered but it was loud enough for Niall to hear.

"R-really?" Niall asked, glancing at Harry once before looking back at the floor.

"Yeah" Harry whispers. He takes a few steps forward until he's right in front of the other boy. He lifts his hand and places it on Niall's cheek. Niall looks up questioningly and blushes even harder when he feels Harry's thumb tracing circles into his skin.

"W-we should go?" Niall says it as a question. Harry snaps back into reality and nods. 

"Yeah, we should"

They walk silently to their next class. Unfortunately, they do not have it together. Before Niall could turn and head over to Chemistry class, Harry gripped his arm and pulled him close. 

"Har--" Niall was cut off with a pair of lips against his. Harry couldn't hold himself back. Niall looks cute and inviting. Too cute and inviting that it slightly scares Harry that he might attract other people (and Payne, of course) so he has to make sure that Niall knows who he belongs to.

"You're mine, okay?" Harry pulls away after sucking on Niall's tongue and emitting a pleasing gasp from him.

"Yeah. Yours. All yours"

 

When Liam sees the familiar blond head, he sighs in relief and when he notices that harry isn't around, he almost drops to his knees to praise the lord. He cautiously makes his way towards Niall. He knows that the blond is either mad or sad because of him. He groans again. He shouldn't have snapped at him.

"Niall" he says softly when he reaches the back of Niall's chair.

Niall doesn't have to turn around to know who it is. He opted to ignoring him instead. Liam is his best friend and he knows most of the time, he should listen to him. But Liam called him low and probably thinks he's a slut. He's not hurting anybody but himself so why does Liam keep trying to bother them.

"Ni" Liam whined when he realized that Niall is ignoring him. Once again, he received no answer. "Niaaaall, I'm sorry, okay? I'm your best friend and I've seen you get hurt by Harry multiple times and I just don't want it to happen again" Liam sighs. Why does he even tolerate Niall? He goes off making mistakes that Liam warns him about and when he finally faces the consequences, he comes back to Liam, crying and begging for his forgiveness and help.

Why does he put up with this?

Oh right, because Niall is his best friend and maybe he has feelings that are more than friendly for Niall but he quickly pushes them aside every time Niall talks about how great harry is. He knows Niall is innocent and gullible which is another factor to why Liam can't seem to just ignore him when he knows he's in trouble. 

Finally, Niall turns around to face him and Liam's jaw nearly drops on the ground as he notices what Niall's wearing. Instead of the usual beater and baggy pants and supras, he's wearing a long sleeved polo, skinny jeans and brown boots. He looks like a kid who's trying to be formal but ended up cute. "He won't hurt me"

Liam sighs and takes the seat behind Niall. "How do you know?"

"He told me he's slowly falling for me" Niall says smugly. "You don't hurt the people you love, not intentionally"

Liam feels his heart shattering to pieces. "He really told you that?" but what Liam wanted to really ask was "how do you know he's telling the truth?"

"Yeah" Niall smiled. "He told me on the rooftop. He loves me"

"Cool" Liam nods but deep inside, he knows that something's not right. That Harry's so-called love isn't real. He just hopes Niall will realize it before it's too late.

But he doubts.


	12. Chapter 12

"Remember when you said you wanted to make love to me?" Niall asked shyly as Harry changed into his sleeping wear. By "sleeping wear" he means only his boxers.

"Hmmmm. Yeah" Harry says. He climbs on his bed and nods at Niall to climb beside him. Niall blushes and obliges. He is dressed in a light blue pajama and loose white v neck t shirt which he thinks is Harry's. Harry thinks it makes him look really cute.

As the two of them snuggle and make themselves comfortable, Niall remembers what he was supposed to say. "Can you do it now?" 

"Do what now?" Harry asked, wanting to just close his eyes and fall asleep.

Niall hesitated for a second before blurting out "Make love to me!"

Harry, who was about to close his eyes, nearly sits up in surprise but he manages to calm himself down before doing anything irrational in front of Niall. He badly wants to be inside the boy but he's not in the mood right now to "make love" to him. Making love requires feelings and genuine facial expressions. Harry's too tired to act like he really does love Niall right now.

"I can't" Harry says simply. Niall pouts and changes his position so he is on all fours, staring straight at Harry with his doe-like eyes. 

"Why not? Don't you want me anymore? Am I not a good lover anymore?" Harry nearly flinches at the word "lover" but manages to keep a straight face.

"Erm...you're not ready" He knows that's a lame excuse because he's fucked Niall more than he's counted but he really doesn't want to tell Niall the real reason.

"Harry, why? Isn't my body satisfying anymore?" Niall asks. He sits on his knees and begins to take off his shirt slowly, making Harry's breath hitch. When did his little pet turn into such a slut? Which is a good thing, he guesses because it may benefit him in more ways than one. 

When Niall's shirt reaches the floor, Niall begins to rub his torso with his left hand and play with his nipples using his left one. He moans obscenely and Harry can feel his demeanor breaking. Oh god, the blond boy looks so tempting right now. He wants to fuck him until he can't walk anymore but he can’t risk scaring off the boy,

"I...I, um, need to take you out on a date first before making love. We never went on a date so I think it should more prioritized than making love"

Niall eyes widened at the prospect of a date with Harry. "Really? A date? Where will we go? When?"

Harry chuckled. "It's for me to know and you to find out"

"But Harryyyy" Niall whined. The both of them aren't used to Niall calling Harry by his name casually but they both suck it up in different ways. Niall sucked it up because he should be calling Harry by his real name instead of Master so that Harry won't think that he doesn't love--like, like, I meant like, Niall reassured himself--Harry anymore and Harry sucked it up because he's tempted to punish the boy but like he said, he doesn't want to scare the boy off.

"Since you're already in that position..." Harry said as he licked his lips. Niall cocked his head to the side and watched the movement of Harry's tongue. 

Next thing he knows, he's being pinned on his back on the bed with Harry biting and nibbling one of his nipples while two of Harry's long fingers pinch and pull his other.

"Such a slut for me" Harry says roughly as he pulls away. "Always wanting more. Hmmm. Maybe I should invite Louis or Zayn sometimes. Have them fuck you after I do. Maybe you can take both of us in, maybe all three of us. You think you can do that?" He asks. He doesn't wait for an answer before swopping down and marking all of Niall's torso. He bit at every available space of skin he sees until Niall's body was a beautiful canvas of purple and red colors.

He climbs up higher on until he was sitting on the boy's chest with his covered crotch just inches away from his face. Green eyes stare at blue ones. "You know what to do" was all Harry said before Niall pulled the garter of Harry's boxers down and stared in admiration at Harry's dick. He wastes no time and licks his palm before wrapping it around the thick cock. 

He tugs on it until Harry was groaning for more. He stretched his neck and strained it until his lips wrapped around the head of Harry's penis. He sucked on it without mercy, like a lollipop, and mentally beckoned Harry to scoot forward.

Harry managed to get the message and dragged his still boxers covered ass higher until his cock was halfway though Niall's mouth. Niall bobbed and watched as Harry's cock went in and out his mouth. He can feel that Harry is nearing the age because of his semi-strip tease. He reaches out one hand and cupped Harry's balls. He rolled one between his two fingers before doing the same to the other. The only sigh that Niall got that Harry was almost cumming was a guttural sound of "Niall!" and then he's choking on pearly semen but he swallows it all carefully because this isn’t the first time that happened.

"T-that was quick" harry says. The quickest Harry has ever lasted. It even barely took 5 minutes. He doesn’t know what's happening to him because usually he likes to drag it out. Likes to watch Niall writhing and moaning right below him. He shrugs it off as and moves away from Niall. Maybe it’s the result of Niall touching himself.

Then, he remembers something. 

He moves closer to Niall again and palms his bulge over the boy's sinfully adorable pajamas. "H-Harry, you don't have to" Niall says. He knows Harry likes to sleep after a good orgasm.

"No, I want to" he breathes against Niall's ear and dips his hand into the waistband of the pajamas and quickens his pace.

Just before the blond boy is about to cum, Harry leans into his ear and whispers, "Will you go on a date with me this Saturday?"

"Yeeeeeeessssssss" Niall moaned then hissed as he spilled over Harry's hand and inside his pajamas. Beyond his hazy mind, Niall tells himself that he should learn to take all of his clothes off before doing any sexual activity with Harry because it is getting quite bothersome to clean off his semen from his boxers or pants every single time.

Harry reaches over and turns off the lampshade. "Good" he says, "til then, good night my sweet love"

Niall smiled and closed his eyes, pressing his back against Harry so that the younger would wrap his arms around him in a proper cuddle.

 

"How the fuck do I plan a date? What the fuck should I do on a date? What the fuck should I say?" Harry asked multiple questions and didn't wait for any answer as he paced back and forth in front of Zayn and Louis who are both lying down on their bellies in Zayn's room.

"Seriously? The Harry Styles has never gone on a date?" Zayn laughed and Harry shot a glare at him.

"No one has ever interested me to the point where I’ll take them out on a date. Niall doesn't even interest me that much but I'd rather keep him than pick up some whore who doesn't know a prick from a banana." Louis laughed at his analogy but Zayn looks bothered. Harry shrugged it off. He knows the Pakistani lad is concerned about Niall's well-being. He already has that under control.

"Well Styles, start with a simple date. Watch a movie, take a quick stroll in the park or slow stroll, depends if Niall likes parks. I assume that he does though. And then some dinner in a fancy or simple restaurant." Louis says. Harry thinks about it for a while and the only noises in the room are the noises being emitted from whatever game Zayn is playing on his phone.

Hmmm, I could take Niall to either a horror or a romance movie; either of those will result to me cuddling him. Then, we can just walk to the duck park nearby. Let him feed a bit of ducks. Then we'll we can have dinner in Italiannis. Harry thought. That sounds like a good enough date.

"Okay, thanks" he shoots Louis a smile. "Now, what do I wear? And what do I say to him?"

Zayn puts down his phone and rolls his eyes. "Seriously? Just wear something semi-formal. Maybe black jeans and a sweater? No one can judge you if you're wearing a sweater. Unless it's 40 degrees"

"As for talking, talk about him." Louis says, "Ask Niall about his favorite things. Favorite color, movie, books, anything! And if he asks you about yours then you have to answer as well. "

Harry mentally writes down everything Zayn and Louis are saying. He nods at them once before grinning and for a moment, Louis and Zayn saw the Harry they used to know. The Harry that wasn't sex crazed and manipulative.

Without a warning, Harry jumped on the two boys and landed onto their backs with an "oof" from all three of them.

"Harry you heavy asshole!" Louis screeched as he tried to turn and push Harry off him. Harry merely chuckled and his chest ached because wow, they haven't had actual fun in a long time. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a pillow hitting the top of his head. Somehow, Zayn managed to grab a pillow and hit Harry in an awkward angle. Harry bit Zayn's shoulder hard and grinned when the boy yelped in pain.

He misses this. What happened to the three of them?

Along Harry's one night stands and busy nights with Niall, he lost who he really is. But who is he? Before Niall, before all the sex, he was just the boy who got average grades who works in a bakery and has really cool friends. Then came...his step dad. His mom didn't need him anymore. His sister got a boyfriend and didn't need him anymore. No one needed him anymore.

Nobody needed him except those desperate women at clubs, just begging for someone to dominate them. Eventually, he started craving to dominate. But he didn't want to go to a club every night and spend money just to get people intoxicated enough to come home with him.

Then, he found Niall. Harry never thought about boys sexually his entire life but when he saw Niall crouching at a corner, begging for Justin to forgive him, something inside of him snapped. He beat Justin up and claimed Niall as his own. He doesn't know why he chose Niall til this day. Maybe it's the pure innocence his wafting off. Innocence that will be tainted over time.

Innocence that NEEDS to be tainted.

By him.

 

"Liam!" Niall squeals as soon as he sees his best friend sitting by himself in their usual lunch table. Liam looks up at his best friend. His smile doesn't quite reach his eyes because he knows that when Niall's this happy it usually has something to do with harry.

"Hey Ni" Niall sit beside him and squeals against his ear. Liam can't help but smile genuinely because Niall is acting like a little girl though it still pains him that he is not the reason why.

"I've got a date!" Niall says all too happily and Liam's heart breaks. 

"With harry?" Liam asks. As if Niall would go on a date with anyone else.

"Yeah" Niall nodded. He noticed Liam's frown and asked, "Aren’t you happy for me, Li?"

Liam blinked back the tears. Tears? Why is he tearing up? "Yeah Nialler" He lies. "I'm very happy for you"


	13. Chapter 13

"Do I look good? I'm sending you a pic" Liam reads from his phone. He sends an 'Okay".

He sighs from where he's sitting on his desk, doing his homework. Sometimes, when Harry is too busy doing whatever he does during Saturdays, Liam and Niall would hang out and bike around and play footie. Sometimes they would play video games as well.

Liam sighs again. Next thing he knows, Niall will start ignoring when they pass by each other in the hallways all because of Harry fucking Styles. Liam prays that that will never happen. 

His phone vibrated and lit up, an indication that he received a message. He unlocks it and the first thing that pops out makes his heart lurch AND hurt.

It's a picture of Niall taking a picture of himself through the mirror in their bathroom. He's wearing a black coat white a white undershirt and skinny jeans. It's the first time Liam has seen Niall with skinny jeans and wow it makes his legs look really nice and fit instead of those baggy ones he usually wears. Niall's hair is styled upwards and he looks really hot but his face is still of a doll's. 

You look great, he texts back. He can't believe Harry gets to spend nearly an entire day with Niall wearing that and he doubts Harry would even notice that Niall put on so much effort for him.

Meanwhile, in the confines of his room, Harry is staring at himself in the mirror. He's annoyed at himself because he doesn't want to mess their date up but at the same time he doesn't want to not want to mess up. Why should he care if he messes up? Niall will still have an insanely huge crush on him even after a horrible date.

Deep inside, harry knows he's not cruel. He still wants Niall to have a good time but at the same time, Harry wants Niall to subtly know where his position is. No matter what happens, Niall will always be some pet or fuck toy that Harry will use when he's bored.

After that thought, Harry nodded at himself. He's not selfish so he'll try and make sure that Niall is having a good time.

Quickly, he snorts. Not selfish? He’s the most selfish bastard he knows. Using Niall's feeling like a rag. He sighs. He may as well get on with it.

He fixes himself one last time before leaving his room and knocking on the door to Niall's. 

Niall has to stop himself from squealing due to excitement. he texts Liam a quick, "talk to you later, Li" and checks himself out one last time before keeping his phone in his pocket along with his wallet just in case.

He pulls his door open and beams when he is met with the sight of Harry in nearly all black, looking as attractive as ever.

Harry puts a smile on. "You ready?" He holds out his arm and Niall nearly scream as he takes it. They descend the stairs slowly and Niall wanted to faint and fall in Harry arms but he tells himself to stay strong and admire for once that Harry is being gentle with him like a fragile porcelain doll.

Harry leads him to his car and opens the door for Niall, going as far as bowing down when he enters and making Niall giggle. Harry decides he likes Niall's giggle. And then he decides that no, okay, he doesn't find Niall cute nope not at all. Niall is his plaything.

After he's settled down on the driver’s seat, he starts the car and begins driving to their first destination: The movie house.

After 5 minutes of silence, Niall finally speaks up. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you" Harry teases. "Don't expect anything grand though. I never go on dates but I guess since you're special, I had to make an exception" Harry winks at Niall, who in return, blushes. Harry was willing to break his own rules just for him!

"You can take me to the city dump and I would still enjoy myself as long as I'm with you" Niall says. He places his hand on Harry’s knee as he looks at him and Harry found himself wondering if Niall would be willing to give him a blowjob while he's driving. Harry internally shakes his head and chastises himself. There's enough time for that later.

After what feels like 10 minutes to Harry and an hour to Niall, they arrive in front of the movie house and Niall wanted to squeal again because he's gonna watch a movie with Harry! He wouldn’t even give a fuck if Harry decided on a crappy movie because at least he'll be beside Harry in the dark and possibly holding hands.

"What movie do you want?" Harry asks, hoping that Niall will choose a good one or better yet tell Harry to choose instead.

Niall shrugs."You pick one. I have no idea what all these movies are and I wouldn't mind watching even the shittiest of all movies as long as I'm with you" Niall hopes that didn't sound too straightforward but from the way Harry bites the bottom of his lip like he's suppressing a smile, he thinks he did well.

But in fact, harry wasn't suppressing a smile. He was suppressing a laugh. How cheesy can Niall get?

In the end, Harry decided on some sappy romance film that Louis suggested to him the other day. Maybe Niall will be bored enough to give him head or a hand job during the film.

And Harry was right. 

After an entire box of popcorn and jumbo sized Pepsi, Niall began squirming around and yawning. Harry's been bored since the first minute and he's been waiting for Niall to feel the same as well. 

Harry begins casually by draping his arm around Niall's shoulders which Niall responded to enthusiastically by leaning against his shoulder. Harry rests his head against Niall's, appreciating how smooth his hair is. 

Harry waited for 5 minutes before moving his hand slightly until it was on Niall's nape. He plays with Niall's short strands and each pull sends a shiver down Niall's spine. Harry pulls harder until Niall eventually moans out loud. Thank god there were only about 20 people. Maybe the movie really is shitty. 

"H-harry stop" Niall says but makes no move to pull away.

"Do you really want me to stop, Niall?" Harry whispers against Niall's hair. "You don't like it when I do this?" he pulls at Niall's hair ago and Niall actually arches off his chair. Harry feels his cock twitch underneath his pants and Niall really needs to touch him right now.

"We can't do this here Harry. We might get caught" Niall whimpers but he squeezes his own crotch when Harry bows his head down and bites on his neck.

"Are you sure?" Harry says against his ear before nibbling on his earlobe. Niall mewls. Harry takes the hand Niall is using on his crotch and moves it to his own. "Can you feel how hard I am?"

Niall nods and squeezes Harry the way he likes it. Harry can hear his pants and he's proud of himself for riling Niall up without putting too much effort.

Just then, the entire cinema lights up and Harry looks at the screen and groans when he sees the closing credits. Niall sees it too and pulls away from harry before anyone can see them. "Let's go? Where are we going next?" He asks and stands up. Harry groans.

He wants nothing more than to bring Niall to the nearest comfort room and fuck him but he has to go on with this bloody date. "Uh, you'll see. We won't be taking the car though" As soon as they get home, he's going to "make love" to Niall ten proceed to fuck him on the second round.

The two of them make their way towards the park. Harry takes Niall's hand in one of his and uses the other one to make sure that the paper bag of bread pieces are still in his jacket pocket. Niall squeezes Harry's hand gently and Harry unexplainably found himself squeezing back.

"Here we are" Harry says. They stop in front of the entrance of the duck park.

"The park?" Niall squeals excitedly.

"The duck park" Harry says. Although he doesn't think it makes it extra impressive.

"Wow" is all Niall says so maybe he is impressed?

"What are you standing there for?" Harry pulls Niall towards the entrance. "The ducks aren't gonna feed themselves!"

"We're gonna feed the ducks?" Niall exclaims happily and follows after Harry. He looks at their intertwined hands and came up with the conclusion that this is probably the best (and only) date he’s ever been to.

They pick a bench that's close enough to the pond. The only people in the park are them and a family 5 benches away. The mother and father are sitting on a bench with the mother's head on the father's shoulder while they watch their two kids feed the ducks. Niall internally sighs dreamily. He wants to start a family with Harry and adopt kids and grow old with each other.

Harry sits on a bench quickly and pulls out the paper bag and hands it to Niall.

"What's this?" Niall asks.

"Bread pieces. For the ducks" Harry explains.

"Then why are you just sitting there? Come on! Let's go feed ducks!"

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "You go on, I'd rather watch you"

Niall shrugged it off and more or less skipped to the edge of the pond. His threw a handful of pieces of bread and squealed when a flock of black and white ducks started quacking and fighting their way just to get some pieces of bread. Niall continued throwing pieces of bread and looking at Harry for approval.

Harry really really really thinks Niall is adorable. This date isn't so bad. He gets to watch Niall glow with happiness and hear him make sounds that people don’t usually make in bed. He gets to actually see Niall's non-submissive side. His real side.

Just then, Harry notices that Niall is leaning too close to the pond. He shifts forward in his seat just in case Niall nearly falls.

2 minutes passed uneventfully until one particular duck flew-- or fluttered his wings-- towards Niall to get a piece of bread. Niall shouts in surprise and nearly falls face first into the duck-filled water. Harry gets to him just in time and pulls him backward quickly, causing Niall to drop the paper bag. As soon as the paper bag falls into the pond, the ducks fly over each other to get to it.

Niall and Harry sit on the edge of the ground, breathing heavily. Then, Niall squeals and wraps his arms around Harry, catching the attention of the family nearby. 

"Thank you Harry! You saved my life! But that was fun! We should do this again sometime! Except next time, you need to feed the ducks too!" He said and Harry found himself smiling.

"Yeah" He says. "Now time is for our final destination"

The two walk back to Harry's car and drive for 20 minutes to Italiannis. They both have happy satisfied smiles on their faces and if Harry intentionally held Niall's hand with his free hand in the car just because he wanted to feel it’s warmth then no one will know. 

As soon as Harry opens the door to the restaurant for Niall, his jaw drops. The movie and park were enough but an expensive restaurant? 

"Harry you didn't have to--" Harry shushes Niall with a kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

"I wanted to." He leads Niall to a table in the center. He pulls out a chair for Niall and smiles when Niall beams at him. He takes the seat across Niall's and looks at the menu. "What do you want to eat?"

"If only I could eat everything, I would" Niall chuckles. "But I probably can't. How about you order for me? You must be familiar with the food here so give me it's best shot” Harry smirks and orders his favourite for Niall along with other dishes he knows he will enjoy.

While waiting for the food to come, Harry leans forward on his arms and looks straight at Niall's enticing eyes. "So Niall, tell me all about yourself"

Niall blushes and began babbling the first things that come to his mind. "I was born in Ireland, but we moved here for better job opportunities. I have an older brother named Greg. I like colour green. I like football. My favourite team is Derby. I like food. A lot. I was born on September 13th..." He continued even when the food came.

Harry learned more about Niall in a span of one hour than he's ever bothered to learn about anyone else in his lifetime. 

When they arrive home later that night, the both of them are full, happy and satisfied. Harry has never felt this way before his entire life. He actually thinks he should go on dates with Niall more often.

"Harry" Niall's earlier innocent voice has change into a lower sultrier one. Harry looks at Niall just in time to see him take off his clothes and crawl on his bed on all fours, flashing him his perky bum.

Niall flips around so he's on his back facing Harry and spreads his legs as wide as he can. Harry's cock twitches and he is about to pounce on Niall when the blond boy speaks up, "make love to me, Harry"

Harry swallows but nods. He slowly takes off all his clothes and gets the bottle of lube he always keeps on his bedside table and proceeds to crawl until he’s kneeling in front of Niall's hole. 

He squeezes the bottle until there’s a sizable amount of lube on his two fingers. Then, he spreads it around Niall's hole with one finger before pushing one inside, groaning at how tight Niall is. Niall lets out a whimper as Harry continues pushing in until his knuckle is against Niall's skin. He wriggles it around for a bit before pulling it out and thrusting back in, but this time, along with the second finger. Niall's back arches off the bed like it did in the cinema and whimpers Harry's name.

This urges Harry to quicken his pace. He thrusts quickly in and out of Niall's hole while making sure it's somehow gentle. He crooks his finger around a familiar spot and smirks when Niall's cock spurts out beads of precum.

It feels like forever when Niall finally moans out. "Just, please Harry, please put it in me. I want to feel you"

Harry more than happily obliged and fixed his and Niall's position. He places Niall's feet on his shoulders and his hands on either side of his head. He pushes in gently and moans. It's been too long since the both of them properly fucked. He waits for another moment before pulling out and pushing back in.

Niall moans on each and every thrust and scrapes his nails on Harry's back. A sign that Harry assumes is a good thing. He slowly but surely hits Niall’s sweet spot. He looks at him and makes a show of biting his lips and staring into his eyes.

"I love you so much, Harry" Niall pants out and thankfully, Harry didn't have to reply immediately because Niall pulls on his hair and smashes their lips together. Harry has to admit; slowly fucking Niall feels loads of better than the usual quick fuck. He is aware of Niall breathing and his sweat dripping down and how Niall clenches around his dick.

He bites on Niall's earlobe and whispers, “I love you too, beautiful" and smirks knowingly because that little lie is bound to get Niall off. He was correct; Niall is cumming within seconds, spilling all over his and Harry's chest. Harry groans at the heat surrounding his dick and cums into Niall, groaning Niall's name over and over again. 

Harry collapses beside Niall with a huge grin on his face. That felt really good. Better than most of his orgasms. He's about to suggest a second round to Niall when he pulls on Niall and realizes something.

Niall has fallen asleep.

Harry wanted to groan but he found himself shaking his head affectionately. He turns off the lampshade that was on and cuddles behind Niall's body, relishing Niall's warmth and his own post-orgasm haziness. He wraps his arms around Niall's lithe body and within seconds, he is also asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

"He was unbelievably amazing!" Harry says. "It was slow and I actually had time to look at him properly and wow he's amazing and making love is amazing. Did you know how cute Niall's pink bum is? It's really cute and he's cute and--" Harry stops himself from continuing because Louis and Zayn are shooting him these smug and teasing looks. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You said he was cute and amazing. Sounds like you like him more than just your toy" Zayn teases and Harry rolls his eyes because that is simply impossible. His feelings for Niall are purely sexual. He doesn't want Niall, he wants his body.

Except that during the morning after their love-making, Harry woke up to the sight of Niall all calm and vulnerable and wow he's so beautiful and wow why won't these thoughts go away because Harry doesn't fall in love nope not a bit especially not with Niall.

He assures himself this for the following days.

He tells himself this when he finds himself one day in Niall's situation.

He's on his knees, concentrating on nothing but the feel of Niall's cock inside his mouth. The both of them were equally surprised when Harry announced that he would like to blow Niall properly for once. He said that he wanted to concentrate on pleasuring Niall and Niall alone while the said boy sits down and relaxes for once. Although that's not the only reason why he suddenly wants Niall's cute--yes, just like its owner, Niall's cock is an endearing colour of pink. What it lacks in length makes up for width--cock. 15 minutes prior, Niall arrived looking flushed and happy and smelling like Liam and announced he went ice skating with Payne. After about 5 minutes of Niall telling the curly-haired boy about how Liam held him so that he wouldn't fall and how Liam's body was warm compared to the ice, Harry shut him up by offering his mouth.

Niall asks him if he's sure and when Harry says he is, he happily sits down on the edge of the bed and waited for Harry to kneel between his legs.

Thinking back on it, he has no idea what has gotten into his brain. He just felt the need to take care of Niall. By "take care" he means treat him like porcelain instead of a rag doll like he usually does. Maybe it's the date that changed it all. Or that morning when he woke up next to Niall. He doesn't know why he changed he only knows that he did and hopefully he'll be back to his normal routine (except for a few lie feeding to Niall here and there) sooner than later.

"So good, Haz" Niall breathes out and Harry's cock twitches at the nickname. It sounds so sexual when it comes from Niall's mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head of Niall's cock and sucks on it with all his might.

He moans when he tastes a sliver of Niall's release. This urges him to get on with his job and finish Niall quickly. He wants to feel Niall spilling in his mouth and taste his seed. He wants to hear Niall moaning above him. Even when he's on his knees he's still the master between the both of them. 

"I'm so close, Harry. Your mouth is so good. So wet and so sinful" Harry nearly chokes not from Niall's dick but from the words that are coming from his mouth. It’s hard to believe that this is the same angel he used to dominate every single night. The same person who patiently sits on the floor, waiting to oblige any order Harry gives him. The same porcelain doll that no one but Harry is allowed to touch.

Niall moans even louder and slowly fucks Harry's mouth. Harry allows this just because his cock is unbelievably hard due to Niall being dominant for once. Harry gags on Niall's cock and that’s all it takes before Niall is cumming in Harry's mouth.

The brunette tries his best to swallow everything but he internally groans in frustration when some of Niall's tasty semen spills from the corner of his mouth. Niall giggles and swipes the mess with his thumb before bringing it to his own mouth and licking it off. Harry mewls softly. Kudos to Niall, Harry thinks. How the hell does the blond boy swallow everything without spilling a single drop? Not even the time I could feel my cock in his throat did he ever spit at least some out.

"You were great, Harry" Niall says as Harry pulls away from Niall's now limp cock. Harry was about to say he probably isn't as good as Niall but instead he shrugs and climbs on the bed to sit next to Niall's nude body.

He waits has the blond boy stares at him with his curious cobalt eyes. Niall's got his chin over his palm and he looks like a little boy waiting for a person's answer to whether they prefer coke or Pepsi.

Harry was about to ask him if he needs anything else but quickly shuts up when Niall moves and positions his hole on top of Harry's cock. Harry, once again, was about to reach forward and prepare him with his fingers but Niall surprises him even more by dropping on Harry's cock in a swift motion and burying him into a sweet warm abyss.

Harry moaned and places his hand Niall's hips. Niall reaches for his own cock but Harry quickly slaps his hand away.

"I want you to cum on my cock alone" Harry orders. He internally smirks when he realizes how raspy and used his voice sounds. Niall shivers and reduces into the previous submissive pet he was weeks ago. 

"Y-Yes, M-ma-Harry" Niall stops himself before he could let that damned word out. Harry is now his lover not his master. A part of him doesn't want to go back to being just Harry’s whore but another part is screaming at Niall to wait until Harry tells him to move.

Harry's voice breaks him from his thoughts. "Why are you so loose? Did you let someone else fuck you before you got here? Was it Payne? Did you let him fuck you?" He grips Niall's hips again tightly and urges him to start moving up and down. 

Niall obliges and places his hands on Harry's chest. He uses his legs to bounce up and down on Harry's cock, biting his lips when Harry sends him a look filled with lust, passion, anger, and jealousy. He remembers Harry's earlier question and answers with a breathless voice.

"I fingered myself in Liam's shower. We took a warm shower in his house and I thought about you fucking me in the shower while Liam is just a door away from us. Can you imagine that babe?" Harry smirks for real now because Niall calling him "babe" is hot as fuck and Niall fingering himself to Harry with that Payne twit just a few feet away is even hotter. "I think he knows what I did in his bathroom" Harry's jaw clenches and he thrusts up to Niall's heat a little possessively. He growls as he imagines in his head that goddamn Liam Payne knocking on the door asking if Niall needs any help. "I might have moaned out your name once or twice" and suddenly, all the jealousy is gone, replaced by pride and amusement. Niall moaned out HIS name in Payne's bathroom while fingering himself.

"Very good" is all Harry says. "You're a good boy, my good boy" 

Niall falters in his bouncing but recomposes himself and continues. He feels a slight pang in his chest because Harry has obviously not yet moved on from his old habits of treating Niall as his pet.

An idea pops in his head and he quickens his pace. He clenches around Harry's dick the way he knows he likes it and closes his eyes blissfully at the sounds that are coming from Harry's mouth. He thought of all the girls Harry used to hook up with and he knows none of them can make Harry feel the way he can. No one can make Harry emit those sounds but him. 

Niall leans forward, grinding his now fully hard cock against Harry's belly and begins nipping on Harry's jaw. He places kisses here and there and sucks a hickey on the juncture of Harry's jaw and neck where he knows everyone can see it.

He then looks Harry right in his eye and with a growl he didn't know he could produce, he says. "You're mine, Harry"

Harry cums with a gasp. That possessive look Niall had in his eyes and the way his voice lowered to match HIS sexy rasp. Harry prides himself in being the dominant one but that one moment, Harry felt like whimpering and bowing down to Niall.

Niall cums after one more bounce all over Harry's chest. He lets out a sigh of contentment and pushes himself off Harry's now limp dick and lies beside him. He lets himself breathe in for a couple of moments, just basking in the smell of his and Harry's sweat and the sounds of their pants.

He takes a look at Harry and realizes why he's so madly deeply in love with him. Harry's eyes were closed and his eyelashes were fluttering due to bliss. Niall imagines himself one day kissing those eyelids when waking Harry up. Harry's pink mouth was slightly parted and his chest heaved up and down with the effort of trying to breathe. He wants to press his ear against Harry's chest and hear his heart beat.

Harry, meanwhile, felt eyes on him. He turns his head to the side and looks at Niall. He feels guilty for playing with Niall's feelings. He can clearly see the love in Niall's eyes. He knows that Niall is looking for a relationship and even though making love and going on dates is easy enough, he doesn’t know if he's ready for the real deal.

Niall leans forward and begins licking his own cum off Harry's chest. He uses his teeth to scrape of the dry hardened cum. When he's finished, he smiles at Harry and Harry desperately wants to kiss him but at the same time he wants to look away because he's not worth Niall's effort and affection.

He didn't have to do either because Niall yawned. He took it a sign that Niall is leaving and finally retreating to his own room. But to his surprise, Niall laid back down and pressed his back against Harry's side. 

Harry stayed motionless until Niall turned his head and looked at him expectantly. Harry came to his senses and draped a blanket over the two of them and wrapped his arms around Niall's torso hesitantly.

Thankfully, Niall seemed satisfied and pressed himself even more against Harry's front.

Okay. He should get used to this feeling, Harry thought.

Niall closed his eyes with a smile on his face until he remembered something.

"Harry?"

A hesitant minute. "Yeah, Niall?"

"You love me, right?"

"Y-yeah"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" NIall asked with so much hope in his tone. Thankfully his back is facing Harry so he didn't have to see the flicker of emotions that passed through Harry's face. When Harry didn't reply, he called out again. "Harry...?"

"Um" Harry managed to say. "Can you give me some time, Nialler? I do love you but I'm not used to this and I still need to know how to be in a relationship"

"I can teach you" Niall says eagerly.

"Niall" Harry tries his best not to sigh out. "I need time"

Niall pouts in the dim room but he shrugs and places his hand on top of Harry's. "Okay, I'll wait till you make up your mind"

And Harry finds himself in the club the next night with a girl that resembles Niall without the commitment and the Irish accent hanging off his arm.


	16. Chapter 16

It's weird, Harry thinks. He's got a hot girl who looks exactly like his fucktoy hanging on every move he makes and what's even better is that she's eagerly waiting for Harry to propose something. She's not forcing Harry to get a move on or hurry up, unlike Niall when it comes to being in a "relationship" with him. He really should be grateful. He's nearly got Niall but with boobs and no relationship bullshit but all he can think of is the actual Niall. Niall with his cute accent and even cuter lips and this girl doesn't feel quite right on him. 

"Harry??" the girl's voice, Jailene, brings him back to reality. He doesn't really give a fuck about their names but he does give a fuck about looking like he gives a fuck. He tries to mentally fix himself. He's in a club right now, this close to getting decent shag. He should stop thinking of Niall. 

"Mmmm?" Harry hums. He can feel her breasts against the side of his arm. Normally, he would welcome this type of behaviour but for some reason--okay, he actually knows the reason-- he feels slightly annoyed. But he sucks it up ad tolerates it.

"You were saying something about this girl who orgasmed without you even trying" Jailene fluttered her eyelashes.

"Oh yeah" Harry smiled slightly. I just told her I wanted to press her against the wall and rub her panties until its soaking wet. Then, I said I would remove all of her clothes one by one, savouring the touch and look of her skin. I said I would leave bruises and marks on her to show the world that she was mine. Then bam, she orgasmed right there in the middle of the club" 

Jailene giggled and Harry frowned because he's used to Niall's cute but boyish giggles. 

"Think you can do it a second time?" Jailene purred."Think you can make me cum in the middle of the dance floor without trying?"

Harry mentally pinched himself and forced himself to smirk. "How about we find out?" He begrudgingly leads Jailene towards the dance floor. It suddenly feels stuffy and hot with all the people pushing and grinding around. One girl even winked at Harry and attempted to grope his crotch had not Jailene hissed at her.

After making sure that they were the center of attention, Jailene turned around so her back was against Harry's front and began moving her hips in a languid motion. She slowly thrusted in and out and moved her body up and down, making sure her ass rubbed against Harry's crotch. 

Harry places his hands on her waist and forces himself to at least feel the tiniest bit aroused. He couldn't will his cock to harden so what he lacked in his own arousal, he made up with his words. "You’re so hot babe. Your perky ass on my cock. I can't wait til I feel your tight wet pussy on my cock. Fuck. Harder babe"

Jailene moaned and Harry sighed in relief, at least he got a response from her. Jailene, meanwhile, still felt that Harry was half-hard. She bit her lip frustratingly and increased her pace. She reached back to grab Harry's neck and aggressively rubbed herself on him.

"Such a big boy Harry. I want to kneel down right now and suck your cock and swallow your load. I bet you taste good. I'll be your personal cumslut" The first thing that pops in Harry's head is an image of Niall on his knees with cum dripping all over his face. Harry moaned.

The girl in front of him thought he was moaning for her and smiled pleasingly. She twisted her head around and planted kisses on his jaw. Harry just closed his eyes and pretended that it was his Irish "lover" in front of him instead of some stranger in a club. 

"Niall" began turning around. "He" rubbed their crotches together while his face planted itself against Harry's shoulder. "So hot" Niall moaned. Niall snaked his arm down Harry's body until he was gripping Harry's cock the way he likes it. It doesn't matter that they're in the middle of a packed club with numerous eyes watching. All that matters is that Niall is making him feel so good without trying. He has trained his pet well.

"Niall, so good" Harry moaned. 

Jailene stopped in the middle of kissing Harry's bare chest and fondling his cock through his jeans and raised her head to look at him. It took Harry a moment to realize his mistake.

"Who's Niall?" Jailene asked. Harry shakes his head and looks around. People are no longer interested in them but they still have a couple of audiences.

"No one special" Harry shrugged. He wasn't in the mood to try and seduce the girl back into his arms. Speaking of arms, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

"If that's so, how about I make you think of me and only me?" She then proceeded to remove the first part of her top which is a thin cardigan, revealing her massive breasts barely concealed by her tight red dress. Harry tried to hold back a look of disgust. He wanted nothing more than to leave. He doesn't care if he doesn't get his shag tonight. He can get it from Niall any other day anyway. As for Niall's relationship issues. He can always try and change the subject

He was about to tell the girl that he needs to go when a hand gripped his arm tightly. He spun around and was about to tell that person to fuck off when he paused and stared at the person in front of him with his mouth wide open. 

No other than Liam Payne was standing right in front of him with accusing eyes. 

Harry looked around Liam's back quickly and sighed in relief when he didn't spot any traces of Niall. Then, he proceeded to shoot Liam a questioning look. Why would the golden Liam Payne be in a club? 

Liam, however, felt disgust running through his veins. He just called Niall earlier and invited him to hang out but Niall declined and said he's going to be busy preparing a grand dinner for Harry when he comes home from wherever he is. 

Coincidentally, "wherever" happens to be the same club Liam decided to visit. 

"You're a bastard" is the first thing that comes out of Liam's mouth.

Harry raised a perfect brow. He can feel Jailene not so patiently waiting for him behind him. Her hand is rubbing circles into his back. He clenched his jaw and stopped himself from just turning around and punching the girl. "What are you talking about, Payne?"

"Do you know what Niall is doing right now? He's waiting in your flat, probably already finished cooking all the meals he was babbling about earlier. He made a fucking amazing dinner just for you because he was scared that he scared you or pissed you off last night. And now, most probably than not, he's sitting on a couch, waiting and just staring by the door and hoping that the dinner won't get too cold before you come home and here you are, at some club getting it on with some stranger. I honestly thought you wouldn't break Niall's heart anymore. He kept telling himself that everything's gonna be alright and I believed him. I shouldn’t have. And he shouldn't have trusted you with his heart as well"

Harry gulped. He tried to push away the guilt that was bubbling inside his chest. Liam shook his head once and turned around. He began walking away and panic filled up Harry. 

"Wait!" Harry called out. "Where are you going?" Liam didn't answer back and continued walking away. He was about to do the same when someone pulled him back and tried to press their lips on his. 

Without thinking, Harry pushed Jailene away, causing gasps from her and some people around her. "I'm really sorry" Harry apologized and began running off. He pushed people out of his way and ignored their hiss and threats.

He waited on the sidewalk for a cab and when none came after 10 long dreadful minutes, Harry huffed and began running to the direction of his flat. "Just my fucking luck" he murmured as he sped past other drunk people ad teenagers doing god knows what.

Harry cursed once more when a group of girls blocked his way. 

"Hey cutie. Want to hang out?" one of them called out. He was contemplating whether or not just to push them away and run as quickly as he can when one of them looped their arms around one of his and began dragging him to the direction of the club he just came from.

"Will you please let go of me?" He said quickly and tried pulling away but another girl trapped him.

"No cutie. You're too cute to be let go of" the first one who spoke stated. Harry growled. He summoned all his strength and pulled away. He might have hurt one of the girls when he clawed his way out but he didn't care. All he could think of is Niall. He doesn't want Niall to be mad at him. He doesn't want to go to clubs and try and hit up strangers anymore just because Niall wouldn't go 10 feet within him. 

After 15 exhausting minutes, he finally arrived at their flat. Harry took a moment to regain his breath. He stilled when he heard sobbing from the inside. He's too late. Liam fucking Payne already told him. He probably fed Niall with all sorts of lies.

Harry took a deep breath and pushed the door he was previously staring at open. He hasn't even shut it properly before a whirl of blond appeared right in front of him and gave him a slap on the cheek that he knows will mark for a long time. 

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" Niall shouted. Harry stilled. He has never heard this type of language from Niall before. He has never even heard him this mad. "Is that why you didn't answer me last night? You don't love me, do you? You still want to fuck strangers every night but at the same time you still want someone like me who will always be there as your second option. You piece of shit. I can't believe that I believed that you love me. You will never love me"

"Wait, Niall" Harry tried to explain. "I do love you. Do you want to hear the truth? Okay, I was scared of committing to someone once and for else but at the same time, I love you so much and I wanted to make you happy and if saying yes to you would make you oh so ecstatic, then I was willing to take the risk. But first I had to make sure that I was truly in love with you" Harry wondered when did he get so good at lying. "That girl Liam saw me with? I picked her because she looked like you. But in the end, all I could think of was you. I pretended she was you. I couldn't get you out of my head. You have to believe me, Niall. Don’t leave me" He pleaded.

Niall was torn. He wanted to believe Harry but at the same he didn't want to doubt Liam. Imagine the surprise and anger and sadness Niall felt when Liam barged in on him watching television only to tell him that he spotted Harry in the club, touching a girl obscenely. He wanted to cry. He wanted to shout and scream and throw away all the food he made. Instead, he just sat back down and stared into space for a couple of minutes. Only when Liam wrapped his arms around him did he let himself cry. 

He made up his mind. "Harry, I need time to think. I still love you with my entire being but this is hurting me too much. I don't think we should talk for a while"

Harry thinks that if it was possible for his heart to break, it would have been broken this instance. But he sucked it up and nodded. "I understand. I could stay with Zayn or Louis"

"That's not necessary" Niall said as Liam came out from his room holding a suitcase. Harry didn't pay attention to the fact that he didn’t even notice Liam move, what he was paying attention to was Niall's apologetic look as he says. "I'm staying at Liam's for a while"

"NO!" Harry shouted. "I can stay at Louis' or Zayn's. Please" He knows that Liam is going to do something to keep Niall away from him. He doesn't want that.

Niall shot him a confused look. He turned to look at Liam who just shrugged in return. Finally, he sighed.

"Hopefully, I'll see you soon" he walked towards Harry and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek, the same cheek that he hit, before nodding at Liam. The two of them did not look back as they left, shutting the door behind them.

As soon as Harry heard the lock click into place, he fell in his knees. He gripped his hair with his fingers and tried to hold in his frustration.

"Fuck" he said. "I fucked up"


	17. Chapter 17

"Remind me again why I never listen to you?" Niall asks Liam as he jumps on his bed. He smiles at the various superhero posters around Liam's room. "And remind me again why you never bothered to take those off?"

"Because you're so blindly in love and hey! Those posters are a part of me!" Liam exclaims. Niall giggles and gives him a grateful look when he places a tray filled with snacks on the bed, right on the spot beside where he's laying. "Eat up. I know you're hungry"

Niall checks Liam's electric alarm clock. 2 in the morning. "It's too late--or too early--to eat" 

Liam raises an eyebrow. "That never stopped you before, why now?"

Niall grins. "Good point" He reaches out for a triangular sandwich and smile when he realizes that it's peanut butter with no crusts. Just the way he likes it. "Thanks again for everything. For warning me about Harry even though I never listen to you. For telling me what he did. For staying by my side and comforting despite how stubborn and blind I am. I really don't know what I'd do without you"

"You'd probably lose your way around the town all the times. You'd probably never buy anything ever because you're too shy to speak to the people at the cash registers. Seriously Niall, you're right. You're a complete mess without me" Liam teases. He lies on the other side of the tray so that they're both lying down with food between them.

"Hey!" Niall picks up a grape and throws it at Liam's head. Liam is about to do the same when he decides he has a much better idea and pulls the tray away instead.

The reaction from Niall is instant. He reaches across the bed and tries to grab the tray but Liam's too quick for him. He dodges and Niall's hands and turns his back on him. Niall emits a growl from his throat which would sound like a cat mewling to other people and sits up. He uses all his strength to push himself off and tackle Liam. 

"Ha!" Niall says as they both fall on the floor. Unfortunately, he also knocks away the tray and spills the food all over Liam's bedroom floor. "Oh shit"

"Look what you did Nialler!" Liam teases but means no harm. Niall helps Liam in cleaning the mess, occasionally taking a bite from biscuits and crisps he thinks is still safe to eat. "Seriously?" Liam raises an eyebrow when Niall picks up a fallen cookie and stuffs the entire thing in his mouth.

Niall shrugs. "Can't waste any food"

After they've cleaned, the both of them laid back down on the bed, this time, merely inches apart.

"Thanks again, Liam" Niall says. He turns his head and finds Liam already staring at him. He offers Liam a smile which he returns.

"It’s no problem Niall. I could try and stop caring about you but we both know that’s impossible" Liam chuckles. "You're too cute to resist. Plus it’s always been natural instinct for me to help you. Sort of like maternal instinct? Even though I'm not your mother. Never mind. I'm not making sense, am I? All you should know is that I will always be here for you no matter what."

Niall's smile fades and he sighs and resumes staring at the ceiling. "Why couldn't it have been you?"

"What do you mean?" Liam thinks he knows what Niall means and he hopes it really is what he's thinking about. 

"Why didn’t I just fall in love with you?"

There it is. Liam forced himself not to smile. Niall had more or less just stated that he should have fallen in love with Liam instead. But Liam's smile quickly disappeared. They're both wishing the same thing but sadly, there’s a high chance of it just remaining as a wish. 

"Me too. I wish you had fallen for me instead" Liam doesn't know where that came from but he said it and there’s no turning back now.

"You're too sweet Liam" Niall chuckles. "But even if I do fall in love with you. You'll never fall for plain old me. I'm boring and lame. You could do better"

Liam's eyes widened. So Niall still doesn't get it? Taking a huge breath, Liam finally decided to tell the truth. "I like you Niall. A lot. And I-I think it would be nice if you were just in love with me, y'know? But you're not... and I'm not forcing you to love me but can you at least...try?" Liam tries his best to look at Niall in the eye to assure him that he's being serious.

Unfortunately for Liam, Niall didn't seem to want to look at him. 

"Oh" was all the blond boy said.

Liam bit his lip worriedly and mentally insulted himself. If this goes all horribly wrong, Niall would stop talking to him and all those years of friendship will go to waste. All those moments where they're together will only now be memories. Liam didn't want that.

"You know what" Liam says when the silences becomes too much to bear. "Never mind I said anything. Just keep pretending that I have only brotherly or platonic feelings for you. Please forget all this happened. Please" Liam is too ashamed to admit that he's on the verge of crying; but he is. He tries to sit up but Niall stops him.

"No, Liam, wait" Niall calls out desperately. He sits up as well and moves closer to Liam. Liam, without Niall's hold on him, sits up properly this time. Niall looks down and continues. "I'm so sorry. I wish things could change but I don't know if they can"

"Why don't you try, Niall? All that Harry has ever caused you is pain and grief. And here I am, staying up at god knows what time in the morning just to make sure you're okay" Liam wants Niall to look at him and see the love and sincerity in his eyes. "Why can't you try, Niall? We can start it slow. We could start with having indoor dates here. Then we could go to all your favourite restaurants and watch any movie you'd like to see. I'd be so good to you Niall" Liam pleaded. "I'll treat you like my princess. I'll spoil you with love and attention and everything Harry never gave you"

Niall bit his lip in hesitation. Liam's offer sounds so good. He can just drop Harry if he wants. He can just drop all the lies and deceiving touches. But he knows he can't.

"Liam, give me time" Niall finally looks at Liam. Liam nods softly.

He knows he can give Niall all the time he wants and he'll waste that time with Harry. 

"We should sleep" Niall suggests and Liam nods silently once again. He makes a move to leave the bed but Niall's hand on his arm stops him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sleeping on the sofa or my sister's bed since she's gone" Liam says. He doesn't think he could handle sleeping in the same bed as Niall and knowing he can never touch him the way he wants to.

"Why?" Niall asks.

"Because...." He tries to think up for a legitimate reason besides 'I'm sad you'll never be my boyfriend and lying with you will make things so much harder'. "You might feel uncomfortable. I...like you and I also don't want you to think that I will take advantage of you"

Niall frowns. "I know you won’t Liam. You're my best buddy and it’s not in your nature to take advantage of people. You're Liam Payne! The same guy who gave up his rubber shoes to a failing student during a football game and took all the consequences with a smile. Plus" Niall takes Liam's hand and pulls him closer. "I trust you"

Liam wanted to protest but Niall looks so cute and he's pulling on that puppy pout which they both know Liam can't resist.

Liam sighs. "Alright"

He settles beside Niall who, in return, made it worse by snuggling against Liam. Liam wanted to curse himself. What had he done t deserve this? But instead, he turned off his bedside lamp and wrapped his arms around Niall's little body who welcomed him warmly.

Liam can feel his heart aching. 

"Go to sleep, Liam" Niall says when he still feels Liam's tense body. "I won't hurt you"

You already have, Liam thinks sadly and waits for Niall's breath to even out before letting a tear shed.

 

Meanwhile, in Louis' house, Harry is fuming. Although, he's not quite sure if he's mad at Niall or himself.

"I can't believe he left me for Payne. I bet my cock that they're having sex right now. I can't believe he did that. I can't believe I did that"

Louis yawned. With lidded eyes, he watched Harry pace around his room. Imagine his surprise when Harry called his phone at the crack ass of dawn demanding that he let him in his house because he's shivering outside.

"I shouldn't have done that. Nope. I shouldn't have" Harry continues to murmur then shout.

Louis raises an eyebrow. "Are you actually having regrets for once?"

"I do have regrets" Harry raises an eyebrow. "Like that time I wasn't able to go to that concert with you and Zayn because I promised my sister I would help her with some of her chores"

"No, I didn't mean that. I can't believe you're having regrets over hurting someone. Someone like Niall. I love Niall and all and he's such a cutie but you treat Niall like shit. Okay maybe except for the fact that you like to fuck him but still, you're pretty shitty when it comes to Niall"

"I don't treat him like shit" Harry defends.

Louis snorts. "Uh huh. That's why you're here in my bedroom practically mumbling and screaming about how you shouldn't have gone clubbing and went dancing with a girl right after Niall asked you if you wanted to be his boyfriend."

"You're point?"

"My point being you do regret hurting him and making him feel like shit which also supports my statement of you treating him like shit"

Harry groans and jumps on Louis' bed, nearly landing on Louis if the boy didn't move quickly enough. "What should I do, Louis?"

"Give him some time" Louis says. "If you try to win him back again he might think it’s another lie. Just stand back and do other things that will distract you from him momentarily and that doesn’t include going to clubs and hitting on other people. Give him all the time he needs"

Harry groans again. "I'm not a very patient person"

"Well you have to be. For Niall"


	18. Chapter 18

Niall pouts and sighs. Due to the weather, Liam is stuck in his house using massive amounts of tissue and wiping his snot while Niall has to go to school and face the day alone. What's even worse is that all the drama with Harry and Liam's confession made Niall forget all about his homework that was due today. And once again, since Liam is absent, he's surely to fail.

Niall groans and buries his face in his arms. He feels and hears someone taking the chair beside him and he wants to look up out of curiosity because people don't just sit beside him out of the blue unless they have no absolute choice but he remains facing down because unless it's Liam, they're not worth being bothered about.

A gentle caress against his back reminds him of a certain person and he quickly shoots up his seat and looks directly at the person seated next to him.

And honestly, Niall is not sure what to feel about Harry sitting beside him. 

"Are you done with your homework?" Harry asks. If it wasn't for the familiar caress against Niall's back that Niall's positive that Harry did, he would have thought that Harry sounds just like a normal classmate. Just classmates. No past. No silly little feelings or silly little lies. 

Niall realizes that Harry actually asked him a question and he snaps out of his daze and blushes a deep pink and shakes his head. "I was, um, busy" Yeah. Busy thinking about you and Liam, Niall thinks.

"Oh?" Harry looks genuinely curious to why Niall would be busy that Niall feels the urge to slap him or hit him or remind him of all the shitty things he has done. But he remains quiet and nods. The sound of paper sliding against the table fills up the silence between them. "Would you like to copy mine? I'm pretty sure you have a legit reason to why you were too busy to do your homework" Harry is smiling at him and Niall can feel his heart clenching and he wants to cry because how can someone so perfect be so cruel?

He looks at his blank work then Harry's and repeats the action until Harry coughs and Niall blushes and nods hesitantly. He quickly scribbles down the answers and minutes before the teacher entered the classroom looking like a pack of birds just flew through him, he whoops in success and hands back Harry's paper with a small smile. Harry smiles back and Niall notices that the corners of his eyes are crinkled and how he wishes that Harry look at him like that more often.

Niall quickly looks away when he realizes he's been staring for too long. "Thanks" he mumbles.

"No problem, Niall" Harry murmurs. He takes his gaze off Niall and tries his best to pay attention to the teacher. But he finds his eyes peeking at the corner at the blond boy who used to be his. And will be his. He just has to do it slowly and Niall will fall back into his arms willingly.

After an agonizing hour of trying not to look at Harry and trying not to remember everything they went through, Niall stretches his body as everyone else leaves in a rush to prepare for their next class or talk idly along the halls with their friends.

The other person who bothers to stay behind except Niall is none other than Harry. Niall quickly notices this and pulls on his bag hastily in an attempt to leave quickly. He'd rather not be alone with Harry. 

Before he could take another step, Niall felt hands pulling him back and when he turns around, he becomes face-to-chest with Harry.

"You want to walk together to our next class?" Harry says after letting go of Niall's arm.

Niall is about to say no but quickly changes his mind because a) he doesn't want to look too rude b) a teeny tiny part--okay, a huge part-- of him wants to spend some time with Harry that doesn't involve touching and c) it doesn't hurt to walk with Harry, right? After all, Justin might be lurking somewhere ready to beat up Niall.

"Okay" Niall nods and smiles slightly.

The two of them walk out of the classroom and Niall almost hides behind Harry when he was bombarded with curious or menacing looks.

"Ignore them" Harry says simply and Niall takes a deep breath and nods. 

Almost halfway through, Niall stops when he hears an almost familiar chorus of "Harry! Harry!". The two lads turn around and spot Zayn and Louis running towards their way. They pause when their eyes land on Niall but immediately, they continue running as if nothing happened. 

"Harry! Nialler" Louis cheers. He wraps an arm around Niall's shoulder and pulls him against his side. Niall squeaks and tries not to squirm or blush too much when he feels Louis' body beside him and smells a faint hint of mint, soil and sweat. 

Zayn narrows his eyes at Harry who narrows his at Louis. "Hi guys, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asks begrudgingly.

Louis either does not notice his tone or chooses to ignore it because he replied. "We're going to the club later. Wanna join?"

Harry does. But he looks at Niall and makes up his mind. If he wants to impress Niall, he has to show him that he changed for real. "No thanks. I'd rather stay home for tonight"

Zayn looks proud and Louis looks disappointed. "Oh" Louis says. He turns his head to look at Niall who’s still pressed against his side. "What about you, Niall? Wanna go clubbing later? Just you, me, and Zayn"

Niall was about to say no but then he quickly changes his mind, musters up a smile, and says "Sure, why not?"

"What?" Harry stutters. He quickly coughs because Harry Styles does not stutter and repeats in a much firmer tone. "What?"

"I'm free tonight, anyways" Niall shrugs. He feels guilty for leaving Liam alone but he mentally promises himself that he'll drop by Liam and leave him some food and his homework before leaving with Zayn and Louis. Not that Liam needed to know that part about leaving with Zayn and Louis. He'll just tell him that he has business or homework to attend to.

He has to lie to Liam. He realizes. Sweet Liam who stayed by his side no matter what. Sweet Liam who has always put Niall before himself. But then he looks at Harry's envious face and stands his ground. He's going clubbing with Zayn and Louis and no one's going to stop him. Niall would like to see how Harry will feel like when he finally takes a bite out of his own medicine. 

He can't change his mind anyway. Louis will never allow that.

The brunette boy cheers and winks at Harry. "Well Nialler, prepare for some night of fun" Harry glares at Louis and opens his mouth to try and talk Niall out of it but the bell rings and Louis lets go of a wriggling Niall and Niall leaves before Harry could even let out a single word.

"Seriously, Lou?" Harry asks his best friend who looks genuinely confused.

"What?"

"Why'd you have to ask him to go with you? Can't you see he's trying to make me jealous by hanging out with you?" Harry points at Louis accusingly.

Zayn coughs. "No offense, Harry, but I'm pretty sure Niall's life doesn't revolve around pleasing you or making you jealous. And did you just admit that you're jealous?" Zayn smirks, amused.

Harry closes his mouth and opens it again. "Absolutely not"

"You did" Louis teases. 

"Shut up, the both of you" Harry says. He sees the mischievous glint in Louis' eyes and feels worry blossom in the pits of his chest. "Whatever, just make sure he's not hurt or anything"

"Don't worry" Louis says with sickeningly fake innocence. "We'll make sure he feels good tonight"

Before Harry could ask him to elaborate what "feels good tonight” means, Zayn and Louis had walked away, leaving him standing in the middle of the hallway, late for class, and worried for a boy he never bothered to worry about before.

 

"Hey Li, you feeling alright now?" Niall asks softly as he places soup, fruits and sandwiches on the table he placed beside Liam's bed.

Liam coughs and forces a smile but the pain is still clear in his eyes and it makes Niall feel really bad that he's leaving him alone for a night of fun. "Yeah. It's gotten worse but at least you're here"

Fuck, Niall thinks. Now I either have to blow Zayn and Louis off or leave Liam all alone.

He makes up his mind. 

He smiles at Liam and pulls out his phone.

To: Louis

im srry i have to do something after all, next time?

Not a minute later, he gets a reply.

To: Niall

that sucks :/ i wanted you to cum ;)

Niall blushes. He’s not sure if Louis is joking around or trying to hit on him. He tries to fight the warmth down but Liam spots him before he could pretend that nothing's happening.

"What's wrong?" Liam asks.

"Uh, had to blow off a friend. We had to work on a project but I can't leave you alone" Niall lies. Liam immediately looks guilty and Niall wants to drown himself because Liam has no right to feel guilty at all.

What's even worse, Liam apologizes. "Oh! It's alright. It's just colds. I can handle myself for one night. As long as it's not Harry, is it?"

Niall shakes his head, glad that for once, he's not lying. "Nah"

"Seriously, Niall, go. I don't want you to fail any classes or disappoint any classmate just because of me" Liam urges.

Niall shakes his head but Liam sends him a stern look and he's internally happy that Liam understands even though he's not understanding the real reason. So he musters up a defeated look, pulls out his phone and sends Louis another message:

Never mind, I'm in. Meet you there

 

"Well Niall, I'm glad you joined us. All drinks are on me" Louis wraps his arm around Niall and pulls him to the bar.

"If your presence gets me free drinks then you should consider hanging out with us more often" Zayn muses on Niall's other side. Niall merely blushes and follows wherever the due leads him.

They sit on thankfully clean stools and Louis proceeds to order his drink for him. Niall just remains silent because it's the first time he has ever been with Louis and Zayn without Harry. Harry. His thoughts float to Harry and he wonders what he's doing right now. 

Then Niall mentally snorts. He's probably in another club with another plaything or alone masturbating and annoyed because no one's there to touch him or blow him.

"So, Niall" Zayn's breath against his hear sends shudders down his spine. "What do you normally do for fun?" 

"Um" Niall tries to think of a time he had actual fun. "I like walking in parks with Liam" He says finally. 

Louis raises an eyebrow and Zayn tries to hold in his laughter but fails and Niall feels his cheeks heating up. "No-- seriously-- as in--streaking--drinking til you can't stand--those types of fun" Zayn says in between laughter. 

"Oh" Niall furrows his eyebrows. "I-I never had actual fun. I mean, its fun hanging out with Liam and I had fun during this particular date--" He remembers Harry "but other than that..."

"Don't worry about it" Louis winks as he forces a drink in Niall's hand. "You'll have so much fun tonight. We promise"


	19. Chapter 19

Harry continues standing in front of the club like he's been doing for the past 10 minutes. He's debating with himself whether he should enter or not. He feels like such a stalker but he needs to check up on Niall. God knows what Louis and Zayn have in stored for him tonight.

With a final deep breath and a shove from some rude stranger, Harry steps inside the club.

As soon as he takes in the sight of people grinding around and getting drunk and doing nothing with their lives, he suddenly starts thinking if this is how he looks like to others. To himself, he's just a boy who's not into commitment and is charming enough to make any knickers or boxers drop. But what about to others? Does he seem like a lonely desperate "manwhore" who has nowhere to go in his life?

And what is he doing here again? Oh right, Niall. 

But why?

After all this time, why is he suddenly so keen in making sure that Niall is safe? Is he being careful or jealous? Is he doing this for the sake of Niall's safety or for the sake of his own pride? Harry will never admit it but he'd rather not see his very own best friends--or anybody else-- touching what was his. 

So many questions in his head and no one can answer them but himself.

He considers abandoning his plan of "rescuing" Niall and considers just going home or having fun by himself and maybe another stranger in a different bar but a crowd in the middle of the club takes his attention. 

The people in the crowd are whistling and hooting and Harry can’t help but cautiously make his way towards them. He tries to remember if they have strippers in this particular club. Or are there two blokes fighting? Or two girls drunkenly making with each other? The latter seems like a more appropriate reason.

Harry tries to push himself through the crowd. He keeps pushing until he's just a few people away from the center of attention. Harry stands on his tiptoes to catch what's going on. He would have apologized to the people behind him if the people in front weren't his best friends and former lover almost fucking each other. 

All Niall remembered was Louis handing him drink after drink then next thing he knew was that he was dancing with Louis and Louis pulled his body really close and just when he thought they couldn't get any closer, Zayn appeared behind Niall and pressed him against Louis so that he was sandwiched between the both of them. 

That's when Louis started rubbing his crotch against his and he couldn't pull away because his body was suddenly immobilized and Zayn, instead of moving away to let him go, leaned forward and began sucking on his neck.

Niall vaguely remembers the crowd getting larger the more Louis and Zayn touched him and that’s how he found himself shirtless with Louis kissing his neck and chest and leaving marks that he knows Harry wouldn't like. As if Harry cares. He probably does though but for different reasons. That boy is a greedy git who doesn't want anyone else touching his plaything, Niall thinks. 

Niall whimpers when he feels Zayn's erection against the cleft of his arse even though they are four fabrics apart. He doesn't know when people started cheering but he does know it's turning the three of them on. 

Louis licks a nipple and before he could stop it, he moans out loud which causes the crowd to cheer even louder. Teeth and tongue savor his buds while fingers put a claim on his hips. The heat of Zayn's body behind him mixed with the coldness of Louis saliva as soon as it was exposed to the air was enough to make Niall forget all about Harry. Harry who broke his heart then fixed it back together only to smash it once more. Or Liam who loved him as a friend and as more even after his mistakes. 

"So fucking beautiful, isn't he?" he hears Zayn ask Louis.

Louis pulls away from a sore nipple. "Very. It's a shame Harry decided to let him go. I'm so fucking hard and he's done nothing but stand there and be cute"

"Hmmm. Maybe we could include him in our little sexy sexcapades" Zayn continues as if Niall isn't there.

Louis pretends to think it over. Niall gasps when he feels a hand cup his genitals. "That might be just one of your best ideas yet, Zayn. I wonder how he looks like when he's under us, squirming and begging to be fucking on both ends" 

"I’m betting my entire wardrobe that he's going to be such a slut for us and our cum" Zayn says and grinds particularly hard against Niall's backside. Niall whimpers and clutches Louis' shoulders.

"I’m betting everything in my house that he's going to be the one begging for us to cum on him. Maybe we can go for hours cumming all over him. Inside his mouth, inside his hours, on his cute face, on his sweet little beautiful nipples..."

Niall is vaguely aware that Louis and Zayn aren't treating him any better than Harry used to but it still felt somehow comforting because at least they never lead him on with promises of forever. Besides, he could use a little fun in his life without getting emotionally hurt this time. 

"SUCK HIS DICK!" someone shouts and Louis looks up at him with a mischievous glint in his eye before dropping down on his knees and burying his face against Niall's obvious bulge. He feels fingertips sneaking past his waistband and he finally closes his eyes and allows all this to happen.

That is, until, a familiar cry stops all three of them and when they look at the source of that cry, the find none other than Harry trying to push his way inside the circle. 

"Oh shit" he hears Zayn mutter but he doesn't sound so sorry or scared. Meanwhile, Louis looks absolutely gleeful. 

"Harry! Decided to join us after all?" he says cheerfully, his face still inches away from Niall's covered cock.

"You're not too late, we're just about to get started" Zayn says and licks along the shell of Niall's ear.

"No" Harry says. They all hear him clearly but they didn't give any indication that they did. Zayn and Louis continue touching Niall while Niall continues standing and basking in the attention. Harry sees red and tries to make it disappear. "Didn't you guys hear me? Niall, aren’t you supposed to be home by now?" Whether he means their home or Liam's home, it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that Niall should be out of Louis and Zayn's reach and out of the view of the predator eyes the crowd around them was giving. But Niall just ignores him.

He takes another step forward but Niall does something he has always feared Niall will one day do.

He places his hand in Louis' hair and pulls him closer.

Harry will never admit this to anyone but ever since before, even when he still treated Niall as his pet or his toy, he's always had a small fear of Niall wanting someone else willingly. Niall's fear of him and love and infatuation for him are the only two things that made him stay and if Niall's love or any sort of feelings disappeared then even if Harry tries, nothing will stop him from leaving.

Zayn shoots him a look that says "how about a taste of your own medicine for once, huh?"

Harry couldn't take it anymore. His body moves without his permission. He walks towards the trio and pulls Niall away with a hard grip on his arm. He ignores the jeers and shouts from the strangers around them.

"What the hell, man?" Louis asks. "We were having fun"

"Playtime is over" he vaguely notices Niall flinching and he knows he's holding Niall too tightly but he quietly thinks that Niall deserves the pain. He left him only to fuck around with his best friends.

"It isn't over until Niall says so" Louis defends.

"Niall doesn't have a say in anything!" Harry says. He picks up Niall's shirt off the floor without letting him go and pushes it into Niall's hand. "Wear it. I don't like people ogling you like prized meat"

"Is that why he hasn't left you sooner?" Zayn says. "Because he doesn't have a say in anything?"

Harry grits his teeth. He doesn't know where his friends are playing at. He turns to Niall instead and says, "Let's go"

And Niall says "But--" but before he could finish, Harry drags him away. He pushes through the crowd and grits his teeth again when he remembers that Niall still hasn't put his shirt on and stops in his step. He feels Niall bump against his back and spins around to face him.

"Put your shirt on" He growls. He looks around and feels like puking from the hungry gazes every male and female were giving Niall. "Now"

Niall rolls his eyes and does what he is told. Before his clothes could cover his skin up, Harry shoots a glance at the pale chest and abdomen that used to be his for the taking. He stops himself from whining when Niall's green sweater stood in the way but at least no one else gets to see Niall's beautiful body anymore.

Beautiful? Harry asks himself.

When they reach the outside of the club, Harry finally lets go of Niall and says. "Let's go" 

Niall fixes him a glare. "I'm going but not with you" He tries to turn around but Harry pulls him back and presses his body close to his. Niall suddenly remembers all the time they spent fooling around, touching each other, or more like, touching Harry when he allowed him and letting Harry touch him whenever he pleased.

"Please, Niall" harry pleads but neither one knows what he's pleading for.

"Please what? Become your boy toy again and just do nothing while you fuck unless you tell me to do so?" Niall snaps.

"No" Harry says. He clenches his fist. He hates that he feels guilty. He's not supposed to feel guilty, he never feels guilty so why does he feel guilty now? "Come home to me"

"Give me a good reason why and I will" Niall retorts.

Harry bites his lip for a moment. He thinks this through. He could lie and say that he should come back because there's food and a warm bed waiting for him or he can come out with the truth and say "I miss you"

He didn't realize he voiced that out until he saw Niall raising an eyebrow at him. "That's it? Why don't you pick up some bird in a bar?"

"I want you" harry admits. "I think I like you a lot"

Niall laughs. A hollow humorless laugh. "Now where did i hear that before?"

"No I'm serious this time" harry insists but Niall just pulls away from his grip, disgust and hurt clear on his face. 

"Sure you are. I'm leaving. Thanks a lot for ruining my night" Niall spits.

Harry shakes his head sadly. "Zayn and Louis they're going to eventually hurt you"

Niall doesn't turn back around but he stops. "I wasn't going to prolong my stay with them. I've already made that mistake with you"

"Niall please, I've changed" Passerby’s are staring at them now and the music from the club seems blurred to the both oh them. Blurred to Niall because he would like nothing more than to leave and blurred to Harry because he would like nothing more than for Niall to listen to him carefully.

"Sure you have" Niall says. He resumes walking away. "Try harder then maybe I'll finally believe you"


	20. Chapter 20

"I want him back. I messed up so bad and I want him back" Harry says to no one. Meanwhile, his friends look at each other and roll their eyes. 

"It honestly took you this long to realize that" Louis says with his mouth filled with crisps. 

"Maybe it's for the best" Zayn shrugs. He tries to get some crisps from the bag Louis is holding but he fails because Louis shifts away and Harry fixes him a glare.

"What do you mean it's for the best?"

"Maybe life--" Harry cut Zayn off.

"I don't need your philosophy bullshit, Zayn" Harry snaps "i need a clear plan on how to win Niall back. His body AND his heart"

"For your information. Philosophy isn't bullshit and I just wanted to say that life is throwing back the things you did to Niall" Zayn defends himself.

"I never ignored him and rejected him!" Harry exclaims.

"Are you sure?" Louis asks with a rare serious expression on his face. "Remember that time when you just suddenly grew tired of Niall for a couple of days and fucked anybody you saw even though Niall was just there, willing to please you. Remember that time you slammed the door on his face just because he wanted to make sure that the people you're hooking up with aren't dangerous. Remember when you lied to him just so you can use him? Harry, you're my best friend and all, and I love you to bits but if you think that what Niall is doing is horrible then you should take time to think about the things you've done that lead to Niall's actions now" 

Harry tugs on his hair and groans and stomps his foot. "I know what I've done, okay? I get it, I get it. I just...I don't know why I feel so bad"

"I think you feel bad because you suddenly realize that you're quite lonely without him. You like him" Zayn points out.

"Do I really?" harry asks. Although it feels stupid asking them, he needs someone to explain to him what he's feeling. He needs to know if it’s okay to feel this way.

"It seems like it or else you wouldn't be wasting our time right now" Louis says. 

"Well I'm sorry" Harry makes a move to grab his jacket but Zayn quickly stops him.

"You should be used to the way Louis says things. He loops them up until they mean something else. What he means is that instead of just whining about what happened. Why don't you do something about it?"

"I tried, didn't I?"

Louis snorts. "Yeah, once"

"Well then how many more times do I have to try and win him back?" harry snaps. "I don't have any clue about this shit, okay?"

"That's why we're here to keep your dick in your pants for now" Zayn says.

"And win Niall's heart back" Louis continues.

"All you have to do is be patient, listen to us, stop going to clubs and stop picking up the first person you see. If you want Niall to know that you really really really want him back then you have to show it. You have to let him know that he's the only one that you want and he's the only one you'll ever need..." Zayn rambles. He says a lot more things but Harry stops listening at ‘let him know that he's the only one that you want". He swallows nervously. He does want Niall but saying that he only wants him is like committing a relationship. An actual relationship with strings attached and feelings and faithfulness.

"Harry?" Louis throws a crisp at Harry's head but misses. "Harry?"

"Hmmm?" Harry blinks back to reality.

"Were you even listening?" Zayn huffs.

"Yeah. I have to show Niall that he's the only one I need and want" Harry masks his hesitance and thankfully it works.

"Good. So how about we start now?"

 

Niall takes a couple of deep breaths before entering Liam's flat. He pauses against the doorway and tries to concentrate to where he's heading. Seeing Harry sobered him up but he needs to look perfectly fine for Liam. He needs to look like he just spent the night mulling over schoolwork instead of grinding with other boys.

He climbs up the steps to Liam's room and tentatively opens the door.

"Niall?" came Liam's weak tone.

"You feel okay now?" Niall asks Liam. He walks to Liam until he's standing at his side. He presses his hand against Liam's forehead. "You look awfully pale. I'm really worried"

"I'm fine" Liam musters up a smile. He slowly places his hand on Niall's and curls his fingers around it. Niall smiles softly and uses his free hand to cup Liam's jaw.

Slowly, Niall climbs on the bed so he's almost on top of Liam. Their position feels too intimate but Niall doesn't have the will or the heart to move away. He supposes he owes it to Liam for being so understanding.

"Do you want something to eat? Drink? Maybe you need a warm bath or--"

"Stay with me" Liam interrupts. "I don't need anything. I just want you to stay with me"

Niall smiles. "Okay. Let me change first" He feels Liam reluctantly let go of his hand and he quickly disposes his clothes and throws them in a heap on the floor. He puts on pajamas and debates whether or not he should put a shirt on as well. On one hand, it's quite hot and he's quite used to sleeping naked if not almost. But on the other hand, he's not quite comfortable sleeping topless with another man, even if it's Liam, right after being rejected by Harry and rejecting him as well.

Climbing into Liam's bed, Liam's hands immediately shoot up and the next thing Niall knows is that he's pressed against a very warm body and Liam's breath is against his neck and is sending shudders down Niall's body.

"You smell like me and you smell like yourself. I think it's a wonderful combination" Liam's deep voice rings out sensually. Niall can feel Liam inching closer and he swallows nervously and debates with himself. He could allow Liam to press up against him which would most probably lead to more touching. Or, he can pull away now and sleep on the floor instead. The former could ruin their friendship seeing as Niall has no feelings for Liam that Liam himself harbors. But the latter can completely destroy them. Regarding the latter, he could limit himself to only tonight or a couple of nights a month. Plus, maybe he needs to get some steam off.

Before he could decide, Liam grips his crotch and the only thing separating their skins is a flimsy piece of fabric. "Niall" Liam whispers. Niall whimpers when he feels Liam's erection rubbing against his bum. "I need you, Niall" 

Niall remembers a time when those familiar words were whispered to him every night and how he used to succumb to it so easily. Whether he knew that they were fake or not, he was too lost in the thoughts of touching Harry and Harry wanting him and lust to notice that Harry was barely sincere.

But this time, he knew.

He knows that Liam wants him. All of him. His heart. His attention. His devotion. And he wishes he could give him all that. And he wonders, why can't he? Liam would treat him so much better than Harry did and Liam won't ask for anything in return.

If he was sober, he would have thought about it even more and he would have refused. If he was sober he would have thought about how he was leading Liam on. But he's not.

Liam buries his face against Niall's soft hair. "I love you"

Niall doesn't answer back. 

Instead, he maneuvers his body so he's facing Liam. They stare at each other for a while.

"You're beautiful" Liam breaks the silence. "You always have been beautiful, you know? I remember looking at you for the very first time and I wanted to be your friend so badly because you were a cute little thing cowering in the corner and back then I thought I would like nothing more than to protect you. Then, the older we grew up the more beautiful you came. I'm sorry, I'm rambling but I'm just happy to have you here with me"

Niall smiles. "I'm happy too" and he is. He's just cautious that he may end up hurting Liam's feelings in the end.

They continue staring at each other. Is it just Niall or are they seemingly moving closing together?

Niall thinks about this quickly. What can a harmless little kiss filled with feelings do? So he takes his chance, throws caution to the wind, leans forward, and presses his lips against Liam's. 

Liam gasps and his body fills with warmth. One of the things he's always longed for is finally happening. Niall's lips are as soft as he imagined them to be. He thinks they were made just for him so he opens his mouth and licks along Niall's bottom lip and smirks when Niall grips his shoulders for more. 

He rolls around and lifts Niall so that the blond boy is lying on top of him. They continue kissing and exploring each other. Niall willingly accepts Liam's curious tongue and moans when he feels it tasting him. He pulls away to breathe and Liam was just about to whine when the blond attaches himself to Liam's neck.

Niall marks Liam's neck and sucks on his obvious birthmark. Something he's thought about once or twice before.

"Niall, please. I want to touch you, pleasure you, feel you" Liam mutters. His hands pull up Niall's shirt and he moans when he recognizes the shirt. "You look so perfect wearing my shirt" He says as he throws it somewhere on the floor. He tugs on Niall's pajamas and Niall helps him take it off.

Liam stares at the beautiful body of his best friend. He’s seen it multiple times before of course but now it's different. Now, he can touch it and cherish it. At the back of his mind, he's secretly envious and mad that Harry got to touch this piece of pale artifacts and so willingly disposed it.

He also notices marks around Niall's neck and bite marks around his nipples. Niall, in his still drunken state doesn't notice that Liam already has an idea of what he'd been up to. Liam ignores it. As long as he can have Niall then that's all the matters for now.

"So beautiful" he says out loud.

Niall blushes and fumbles with Liam's clothes. "I want to see you too" He quickly sheds off Liam's clothes and is quickly reminded how good Liam's body looks, nearly rivaled with Harry’s. Harry. Niall shakes his head. No thinking of Harry right now.

He nearly squeals when Liam flips them over so now he's the one underneath. He feels cool lips around his warming body and he grips Liam's hair when he feels a hard bite on his nipple. Meanwhile, Liam has decided that he really likes Niall's nipples. He likes how rosy and perky they are especially after he's bitten them. He explores Niall's body, marking every expanse of pale skin. He smiles to himself when he realizes how visible they are. At least now the whole world can know that Niall belongs to him. That Niall was supposed to belong to him a long time ago.

"Fuck me" Niall moans. "Fuck me, please"

Liam swallows. He's always wanted to hear those words from Niall. He reaches out to his bedside table and pulls a drawer. He fumbles for a while and mentally cheers when he finds the lube. Before he could put them on his fingers, he looks sternly at Niall. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Niall nods and nearly scratches at Liam's chest. "Please, fuck me"

Who is Liam to decline? He puts a dollop on a finger and encircle Niall's hole until its glistening. He adds another one and this time, he points his pointer finger out and very slowly pushes in.

Liam could almost cum right there and then, Niall feels so hot and tight around his finger. What more around his cock?

"More" Niall pleads and Liam happily obliges.

After prepping the blond and keeping himself from cumming, Liam spreads Niall's legs and positions himself but a hand on his chest stops him.

To his surprise, Niall flips the two of them so he's back on top. He aligns his now loose and still glistening hole with Liam's red and very erect cock and with no warning at all, drops himself until half of Liam was inside him.

Niall moans out loud. If Harry was huge, Liam is even bigger. He feels so full and he feels like he can't go on but he forces himself to sink until he can no longer. Liam places his hands on Niall's hips and moans Niall's name out loud. He wishes he had the chance to fuck Niall earlier but its better late than never. Niall places his hands on Liam's checks and bounces on Liam's cock. Liam helps him and thrusts up as well, enveloping himself even deeper inside Niall.

They're both not going to last long with Niall sexually frustrated from Zayn and Louis' antics and Liam finally getting what he wants. 

"Liam, I'm cumming" Niall pants. He increases his pace until the back of his thighs were hurting. Liam lets go of Niall's hip and uses a hand to stroke him into completion. 

"LIAM" Niall shouts and cums on Liam's chest with 1...2...3...spurts. Liam cums right after. Niall whimpers at the feeling of Liam filling him up with his semen, something he's never thought would happen before.

When the aftermath of sex haze was gone, Niall pulls away from Liam and feels a spur of lust when he feels Liam's cum dripping from his hole and sees his own on Liam. He crawls back beside Liam.

"Should we clean first?" Liam yawns but wraps his arms around Niall, ignoring the mess he's making,

"Nah" Niall closes his eyes contentedly. "I'm fine like this"


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey Niall" Harry doesn't know since when did it take so much strength and energy to someone he didn't have problem talking to before.

"Oh, uhm, Hi" Niall says. He shuts his door and faces Harry but his eyes don’t quite meet his. "What's the matter?"

What's the matter? Harry takes a step back. Jesus, can't he just talk to Niall without the blond feeling anxious or nervous? "I just wanted to talk to you"

"About what?"

Harry shrugs, "About anything. I miss--"

"Hey babe" Liam pops out of nowhere. He wraps an arm around Niall and glares at Harry. "No one's bothering you, right? Cause if there is, I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of him--or her"

"Nah" Niall looks down. "Let's just go" 

Liam nods without looking away. He tightens his arm around Niall and stirs him away. Harry watches the exchange in silence. When Liam finally looks away, he kicks a locker with his foot. The sound it makes makes him flinch. He looks back at Niall and Liam. Niall continues walking forward while Liam looks back to give him a smug smile. Harry clenches his fist.

"Are you like, what, together now!? What about us, Niall!?" Harry screams. People stare at him but he doesn't pay them mind. All his attention is on the couple frozen in the middle of the hallway.

Slowly, Niall turns. It's the first time Harry has seen such a hateful look on him. "There is no 'us'" he spits with such venom that even Liam flinches. "There was never an 'us', you made it so clear yourself" 

"That was before and--" Harry tries to explain.

"And this is now" Niall cuts off Harry. "I gave you everything you asked for and you rewarded me by breaking my heart into pieces. So don't blame me for getting over you and choosing to be with someone who knows how to treat me right. Who knows how to love me so fuck you and your 'us'"

Both Harry and Liam are stoned to the spot until Niall nudges Liam with his elbow and mutters in a small voice. "Let's go"

Liam nods and snaps back to reality. He shoots Harry another one of his glares before piercing the small crowd that formed around them with an intense gaze that could burn through their soul. Liam is known as the nice guy of the school but once you mess with him, you're gonna regret it forever. Everyone gets the message and quickly pushes each other or scuttles somewhere to leave the trio alone immediately. 

"Let's go" Niall says again and this time, he places his hand on Liam's back and grips on his shirt. They both turn around once again and begin walking towards their class. 

"Niall--" Harry tries feebly one more time.

"Leave him alone, didn't you hear him?" Liam shoots him one last hateful look before the couple disappears. 

The bell rings and the sound of students rushing to their classes were inaudible to Harry. He feels nothing as people push him out of the way. His senses are dulled by the harsh words spoken to him. How could he have let it reach this far? How can he win back Niall, now?

Maybe Louis and Zayn are right. If he doesn't actually feel anything for Niall then he wouldn't be this crestfallen. He only moves when he feels someone smack the back of his head.

"What the hell?" he turns around, fist ready, to face the intruder. He only feels half surprised when he looks into Louis' face instead. "What the hell?" he repeats.

"See? You're too late" Louis tsks. 

If Louis wasn't his best friend, he would have hit him through hell and back. But he is so instead he tries to calm himself. "I can perfectly see that. What should I do now?"

"Maybe you should give up" came Zayn's voice.

"What the hell?" Harry looks at Zayn. "You guys were just pushing me to not give up and shit. Especially now that I'm seeing Niall more than just a fuck toy. Believe it or not, I regret all those times I treated him like a thing. I wish I could turn back time then maybe I wouldn't be in this mess" Harry bangs his head against a locker. "I am such a fucking idiot" 

"That you are" Louis agrees. To his surprise, Harry doesn't react. He merely sighs and kicks the locker his head is leaning on. Louis bites his lip and shoots a glance at Zayn. Just earlier, Zayn said that they shouldn't help Harry anymore in order for him to learn his lesson but seeing Harry so troubled tugs at his heart. "But don't worry; your best bud is here to help you"

"But--" Zayn interrupts but Louis doesn't allow him.

"I think you should go, Harry. You're late for your class"

"You'd really help me?" Harry asks as he moves away from the locker that has been receiving his anger and despair, his face lighting up.

"Yep. What are friends for? Seriously, you should get to class" before Harry could question him furthermore, he pushes Harry along and Harry gets the hint that he has to go, although he doesn’t know why, he complies.

With Harry gone, Zayn faces Louis. "I thought we agreed--"

"He’s our friend"

"But he--"

"I know what he did Zayn, but he deserves a second chance from Niall and us"

"Why?"

"Why not? Why did you suddenly change your mind? You wanted to help Harry before, so why the change of thoughts?" 

"Because..." Zayn hesitates. "Because Niall is happy now, okay? Look, remember that time you helped me get back with Perrie by breaking up her and whatever-his-name is? It was stupid. About 3 months into our relationship I realized how selfish I have been. Perrie was miserable. I don't want that happening to Niall. He's suffered so much under Harry's hands. He deserves to be happy" he takes a deep breath. "Basically, in short, I feel guilty for watching Harry exploit Niall without doing anything and now I want to make it up to Niall and at least support him and grant him happiness" Zayn looks Louis in the eye. "Do you honestly think Harry has changed?"

"Yes!" Louis nearly screams. "He's beating himself up for something he did in the past!"

"For now" Zayn argues. Their voices echo in the hallway but neither of them notices. "Are you positive that he won’t do it again once Niall's is his? Remember when he said he would spend more time with us and not just when he has nothing to do, but he never did? He always said that he would change be he never did. I don't know about you Louis, but I'm suddenly tired of him"

"Then leave!" Louis spits. "No one's asking you to stay. I'm not, he's not"

"Then I will" Zayn clenches his fist and glares at Louis. "All I wanted was for Harry to learn by himself and possibly mold our friendship to the way it was before. But all you've done is spoil Harry. If you want me to leave so badly, then I will Louis. I will"

Without saying goodbye, he turns around and stomps away. Louis swallows. He wants to say something or apologize or make Zayn stay but his pride and protectiveness of Harry is in the way. So he turns around as well and makes his way towards the parking lot where his car is instead of his class. He's late anyway and he has a plan to make.

 

"Hey Niall"

Niall turns cautiously around. "Hey Zayn" His eyes dart around, looking for Liam and looking for Harry as well. Why is Zayn suddenly talking to him? Although he was piss drunk at the time, he distantly remembers Louis and Zayn touching him on the dance floor so he blushes and looks at the floor.

"I'm glad you're happy" well that was unexpected.

He looks up. "What?"

"I'm glad you're happy with Liam" his smile is genuine enough but his brown eyes are bothered. "You are happy, right?"

Niall quickly thinks about it, but before he could contemplate whether or not he is truly happy, he sees Liam coming their way. "Yeah, of course I am" 

"Is he giving you problems?" came Liam' defensive tone.

"Chill out" Zayn raises his hands and takes a couple of steps backwards.

"Nah, he was just asking if I'm happy with you" Niall smiles.

"Are you?" Liam bites his lip nervously.

Niall giggles and launches himself at Liam. "Of course i am, silly. I’ve never been happier"

Satisfied with the answer, Zayn nods at them and turns to leave. If Louis has plans of getting Harry and Niall together again and making Liam and Niall break up then he has a plan to foil.

Later the night, when Niall and Liam tuck themselves into bed and Liam wraps his arms around Niall telling him how much he loves him and how much he's glad they're sleeping side by side, Niall can't help but think what if it was Harry beside him telling him how happy he is to have him. 

He tries to shake thoughts of Harry away and snuggles closer to Liam. A thought forms in his head and he tries to conceal his mischievous smile. He turns a little bit so that his back is flushed against Liam's front. When he's sure that nothing can some between the two of them, he presses his bum against Liam's crotch and grins when he feels the slight bulge where Liam's limp cock is.

To Niall's surprise. Instead of complying with him, Liam chooses to push him away instead. "What are you doing? We need to sleep" He inches farther away from Niall and Niall feels a stab in his gut. It's the first time his advances have been rejected.

"But I need you" Niall says in the most sultry and sensual voice he has. It doesn't work quite well as he planned because Liam turns away from him.

"Niall, I'm tired. If you wanted to grind on someone then go to a club or Harry" Liam mumbles tiredly. Niall grits his teeth. Making up his mind, he hastily climbs out of the bed. His anger worsens when he realizes that Liam isn't even stopping him. He puts on the jeans and shirt he wore earlier and noisily wore his shoes. He made sure to stomp while walking around the bed to get his wallet. Finally, Liam sits up with all the noise going around. "Where are you going?"

Niall doesn't answer. He continues stomping around. He makes his way towards the door, ignoring Liam's questions and pleas. He walks out of the room, out of the house. He's not sure where he's going. He just keeps walking and walking and walking.

He reaches a door and rings the doorbell. He waits.

The door opens.

"Niall?"

"Hey Harry" Niall sheepishly looks at the ground. "Can I stay here tonight?"


	22. Chapter 22

"He kicked you out?" Harry asks Niall and hands him a mug of hot chocolate. Niall smiles softly at the effort.

"Not really. He just...didn't want me to be there right now" Niall explains while looking around. It's been weeks since he stayed in Harry's flat and things have slightly changed. Everything is in the same position but cleaner. Harry will never admit but he found himself very bored while Niall was gone, resulting to him cleaning his entire flat.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want" Harry offers.

"Thanks" Niall eyes Harry quickly before looking away. He thinks about what Liam told him and wonders if Harry is up for that. He internally shakes his head. He's not the needy slut he was anymore. He's not gonna beg for it from Harry. Then, he proceeds to think about Liam. Is Liam worried sick right now? Or did he just fall back to sleep? Niall doubts it's the latter. Liam is the type to stay awake until he's safe in his arms once more. But then again, he was pretty annoyed at him so maybe he's in dreamland right now, dreaming about what Liam dreams about. 

"I'll prepare your old room" Harry leaves his half-empty mug on the table and stands. But Niall stops him. 

"You don't have to" Niall insists. "I can just sleep here"

"No, no, no. No matter what happens, it's still your room and we still share this house" Harry says. Niall swallows. He imagines a different life. A different life where he and Harry loves each other. Where they wake up next to other and cook for each other and just live a life together. But Harry has made it clear what he feels for Niall. His hostility right now may be just an act.

"Okay" Niall finally says and takes a sip from his mug. "I'm really grateful, Harry. Thanks for letting me stay here especially out of the blue in the middle of the night. And especially after I screamed at you in the middle of the hallway" Niall blushes. He feels downright stupid for causing a scene.

Harry pauses before he enters. "I told you, it's no problem" before he could step inside Niall's former room, Niall stops him again. 

"Wait...um" Niall bites his lip. His next words are going to sound stupid and desperate but he hasn't slept alone in a long time and he doesn't fancy to. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I can stay on the floor. I just...don't want to sleep alone"

"Sure" harry shrugs but deep inside, his heart is nearly soaring with happiness. He closes his door and tries not to skip towards Niall. "Are you sure though?" He's not going to admit that if ever Niall decides to change his mind, his heart will break. He promises to himself that he's not going to pull anything. He has to gain Niall's trust and slowly, his heart.

"Absolutely" Niall grins and Harry's heart lurches. "As long as it’s fine with you"

"Of course it is!" Harry exclaims. It's the first time he's acted this way with Niall. Back then, he would always make a point of acting or looking broody or cold with Niall. Back then, he's always made a point of pointing out who's above him. This time, he's changed.

He knows what Payne has that he doesn't. Payne is warm and kind and caring. It's no wonder that Niall is...in a relationship with him right now. If only Harry would act more warm and gentle then maybe Niall will finally leave Liam and realize he still has a huge crush on Harry. 

It isn't as if crushes go away after a couple of days, Harry thinks smugly.

After they finish drinking, Harry places the mugs in the kitchen and tries not to enthusiastically lead Niall to his bedroom. 

Niall tries to compress the feelings that are stirring inside of him. Being back in Harry's room is giving him so many memories. He looks at Harry's bed. Just a couple of weeks ago, he was Harry's pet, his little fuck toy. The only times he would enter this bedroom is if Harry calls for him. It's one thing to enter as Harry's toy and another to enter as his equal.

"Which side of the bed do you want?"

Niall blinks out of his thoughts. "What?"

"I said: which side of the bed do you want?" Harry asks with a small smirk. He can see it in Niall's facial expression that the blond feels strange. After all, he knows that his bedroom reopens closed wounds. He quickly remembers his "warm, caring" plan and masks his face into one of concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah" Niall replied absently. "I'm just...nothing. I'm okay with anything. After all, I'm just the guess. I can cooperate" The two of them know there is more to Niall's words. There were days when Harry would make Niall sleep on the floor like some dog and there were days when Niall would sleep, bunched around Harry's feet, on the bed. Any position Harry throws at his way, he would gladly adapt. But that was back then, if Harry makes one subtle hint about Niall being the lower life form between the two of them out of habit, he will leave with no second thoughts.

"If you don't mind, I'd take the left side of the bed" because it's closer to the window, Niall thinks. "Because it's closer to the window and I quite find comfort in sleeping and waking up near the window" I know Niall thinks. He knows that Harry likes sleeping with the moonlight shining on him and that he likes waking up with the sun saying hello with its rays. 

"Cool" Niall shrugs. 

Harry seems to be thinking about something but then he just shrugs and sheds his robe to reveal his entirely nude body. Niall blushes and Harry hides his smirk. He doesn't have to explain anything. Harry and Niall and anyone who knows Harry well knows that he likes sleeping in the nude. "Sorry" Harry says, not sounding very sorry at all.

"I-it’s okay" Niall stutters. He removes his clothes as well until he's only in his boxers. He waits for Harry to climb in bed first before crawling in beside him. When Harry puts the duvet on top of both of them he remembers the time he told Harry he loves him. He should have seen it coming. He should have realized that Harry never answered. He was too blinded by Harry's sudden kindness to see the true intention behind all his actions. As Niall stares up the ceiling, he wonders if he's sleeping in the right bed. 

He hears a bit of shuffling from Harry. After a silent minute, he hears "is it alright if i hug you? If you don't want it's fine as well"

He thinks about it. It's not like he's cheating on Liam. But he is. It's just a harmless hug, right? It's not like it's going to lead anywhere. "Okay" he breathes out. 

He feels Harry move closer and feels his strong arms around him and Niall closes his eyes because he feels like crying. In a different situation, he would have been the happiest boy alive. But this is different. He’s not the same Niall he used to be. He's still in love with Harry but he doesn't want to be.

Meanwhile, Harry feels warm and he wishes he could have done this with Niall a long time ago. He wishes he wasn't so stupid. All those wasted time on treating him like the people he picks up in bars.

The two fall asleep from the heavy thoughts running in their brains.

 

"Zayn!" Zayn slams his locker shut and raises an eyebrow at Louis. He loves Louis, really, but he can't handle talking to him or seeing him right now, knowing that he's willingly agreeing to the possible abuse of Niall.

"What?" he says coldly. Deep inside, he feels bad when Louis frowns but the two of them put on their best stoic faces.

"Have you seen Harry? His car isn't in the parking lot and I can't find him anywhere"

Zayn frowns. Harry might be a douche but he's still his friend and of course he's concerned if Harry is missing. "No, I haven't"

"Malik! Tomlinson!" Both Louis and Zayn turn around to face-- to their surprise-- Liam Payne. 

"Payne" Zayn nods curtly.

"And what is the school's golden boy business here? How may we help you for you have graced us with your presence?" Louis bows mockingly and Zayn hides his smirk.

"Have you seen Styles? I can't find Niall anywhere and he won't answer any of my calls or messages. I was thinking that maybe they’re together" Liam bites his lip worryingly and checks his phone one more time.

Both Louis and Zayn's eyes widen. Both Harry and Niall are missing? Surely it can't be a coincidence.

As if on cue, Harry appears from between lingering students. "Hey gu--" he stops when he sees Liam. "What's he doing here?" 

"Have you seen Niall? Something happened last night and he just left. I wanted to look for him but he might've needed some space" Liam tries to keep himself from crying. Maybe he should have looked for Niall. It's better than letting him go off to god-knows-where.

Harry wants to snort and roll his eyes but with a disinterested expression, he says. "He was with me last night. We went to school together. Hence why I'm late. The two of us looked for clothes of mine that would fit him"

Liam looks downright nervous, Zayn looks concerned, and Louis looks absolutely ecstatic, and Harry has no idea why their reactions are that way.

"So where's Niall now?" Liam asks.

Harry shrugs. "His locker I thi--" before he could finish, Liam passes by him, hitting his shoulder and giving him a glare no one knew Liam was capable of in the process. 

Liam's heart is beating so fast as he makes his way to Niall's locker. When he finds the blond boy struggling to lift all his books. He swoops down and lifts the weight of him. 

Niall sighs in relief and is about to thank whoever helped him but he stops when he sees Liam's face. "Oh"

"That’s it?" Liam raises an eyebrow. "You disappear off to nowhere just because I didn't want to have sex with--"

"I didn't necessarily want sex! I just wanted you to touch me for a little bit or let me touch you at least. You said I could leave in the first place, so I did" Niall defends himself. He tries to reach out for his books but Liam moves away.

"And you went to Styles of all people?"

"Who else did I have? Zayn? Louis? They're barely my friends. Hell, Harry isn't even my friend" 

"And let me guess, you asked him for a little 'favor'?" Liam spits out and the hurt look on Niall's face quickly made him guilty.

"Do you think I'm a downright slut to actually come running to Harry, the same boy who hurt me, in favor of getting off? Not a single conversation we had last night lead to anything sexual. Do you think I'm that much of a whore?"

Liam bursts before he could stop himself. "Well you were" He quickly realizes his mistake when Niall's jaw drops but before he could apologize, Niall pushes him with all his strength and he drops on the floor along with Niall's books. 

Niall quickly gets all his books, his face full of hatred. He looks down at Liam on the floor "Fuck you, Liam, fuck you" and walks away. 

"No! Niall! Wait! I'm sorry!"

Niall turns around once. "You’re no different from Harry or anyone else. Leave me alone. I don't want to see your face" And he's gone.

"Niall" Liam stands up. The only thing stopping him from following Niall are the pitiful, disgusted, or menacing looks everyone is giving him. 

He made a huge mistake.

And he dearly hopes he can fix it


	23. Chapter 23

"Harry! Harry! Wait!" Harry can't believe his ears. Is he dreaming? But when he turns around, sure enough, Niall is running after him. He halts and Louis does as well. Zayn said that he had business to attend to but what harry doesn't know is that the tan boy cannot stand to be with them right now. 

"Hey Niall" he looks around and is even more surprised when he sees that Liam Payne is nowhere to be seen. "What's up?"

"Can I eat with you guys" Niall blushes and looks at the floor.

"What happened to Payne?" Louis asks gleefully. He still hasn't started with his plan but maybe at this rate he doesn't have to. Niall slept with Harry and he didn't have to do anything. Although, he wishes Zayn would properly talk to the two of them again. Harry has no idea what they both have up their sleeves but it's better if he didn't. 

"We're..." Niall looks for the proper word "not talking" 

"You're very welcome to eat with us" Harry smiles at Niall. Niall looks up and says 'thank you' before looking down and blushing even harder when Louis wraps his arm around his shoulder and brings him closer to his side until there's no space between them. 

"You're always welcome Niall!" he says cheerfully. He loosens his hold on Niall when Harry shoots him a glare. "Sorry Haz, Niall's just so cute, isn't he?"

Without looking away from Louis, harry says, "Yes he is and let go of him can't you see he's uncomfortable"

"Sorry" Louis says, sounding cheerful and not sorry at all.

When they arrive in the cafeteria, murmurs and whispers welcomed them. Apparently, quite a handful or more know about Harry and Niall's issue along with Liam's. 

Niall, who isn't used to too much attention, freezes on the spot and looks at the ground. Louis just sighs dramatically and Harry places a hand on Niall's back. "C'mon, they won't bother us"

"I-I'm scared" Niall stutters."I-I don't like people looking at me"

"Shhhhh, c'mon, we can do this" Harry pushes Niall gently forward and Niall tries to walk properly but his legs are shaking so much so he ends up tripping over nothing but before he lands on the floor, Harry catches him with both arms and pulls him against his chest. "Are you okay?"

Niall thinks that he's okay now that Harry's with him but he shakes his head then nods. "Y-yeah"

"Fuck off, all of you, yeah?" Louis states loudly and the whispers cease immediately. 

"Let's go" Harry walks Niall over to a table with his arms around Niall. Just then, someone walks inside the cafeteria as well and the murmurs begin again. 

Niall looks at the door, curious to whoever entered but he feels his world stop when his eyes connect with Liam. Liam's normally warm brown eyes, usually full of determination or happiness are now filled with nothing but hurt. Niall opens his mouth to explain but closes them again. He doesn't need to explain himself. 

Meanwhile, Liam is having an inner debate with himself whether or not he should leave or go on. He decides on the latter and walks to the food stalls, ignoring everyone whispering around him. 

"Stay here, I'll get your food for you" Harry pats Niall's shoulder when he finally sits down and leaves to the direction of the food stalls. 

"Be good" Louis ruffles Niall hair and skips after Harry.

Harry tries to appear stoic when he gets behind Liam in line but in reality, he wants to beat some sense into the lad. Liam, meanwhile, is refraining himself from turning around and punching Harry til his sorry ass can't move anymore.

He settles for speaking without looking at him. "If you hurt him I will kill you"

Harry snorts. "Don't worry; I won't repeat whatever you did"

Liam's jaw clenches. He grabs a plate and he's pretty sure that it's about to break any second now with how tightly he's gripping it. "Don't taint him any more than you already have"

Harry narrows his eyes but says nothing.

Niall swallows the bile that's threatening to spill from his mouth. He doesn't want to be left alone. He looks around and sure enough, everyone is giving him glares and whispering among each other. He wants to go to Harry so that he won't be alone but he doesn't want to be near Liam either so he looks at his hands until he feels a warm presence beside him and sighs in relief when Harry slides a tray in front of him.

"Eat up" Harry says. He nods and notices that Harry is still looking at him from the corner of his eye. To his surprise, Harry didn't fail to get all his favorites.

He blushes and looks at Harry who’s still gazing at him. "Thanks" Harry nods and gives him a look that clearly says "you better eat up or else" so Niall obliges and takes a bite out of a very cheesy pizza. He closes his eyes in bliss and forgets about the whispers, forgets about harry who's staring at him from his side and forgets about Liam who's staring at him from the other side of the cafeteria.

"Enjoying your pizza? Harry got the cheesiest one for you" Louis says, sitting beside Niall's other side even though there's enough space across them. 

"Oh" Niall shoots Harry a grateful look and Harry quickly looks away. "Thanks"

Harry shrugs. "Sure. Anything for you" He gracefully stuffs his face with fries to avoid looking at Niall. But honestly, he wants to just stare at the blond boy and let him know that he’s sorry and that he’ll do his best to make him happy. 

Niall blushes and continues eating. Silence surrounds the three of them until Louis breaks it and talks about what happened to him earlier during his class. 

 

Liam stuffs his hands in his pocket as he walks alone to his next class. The absence of a certain boy beside him is heavy on his mind that he doesn't notice that someone is following until he feels someone pulling him to a corner. He tries to fight the grip off but whoever it is is pretty strong.

When he feels his back hit a locker and faces a semi-familiar pair of eyes, he nearly pushes himself off and punches the face in front of him. But he doesn’t want to cause a scene so he stays still.

"What do you want?" he spits.

"Why aren't you with Niall?" Zayn asks calmly.

Liam rolls his eyes. "Why do you give a fuck? He's with your best friend, cuddling up in the middle of the cafeteria. Why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be with them?"

"I'm here to tell you to man the fuck up and win Niall back" Zayn answers. He looks around quickly and makes sure that no one is looking or listening to them. "Harry is one of my best friends, I know, but I know that he's wrong and I know that there’s a slight chance he's going to hurt Niall again and I don't want that to happen. I don't care if you don't believe me but don't do anything because i told you to, do it because that's Niall Harry is with. That's your best friend. Are you just going to let your best friend get hurt by the very man you hate?"

Liam shakes his head but shoot Zayn a look. "I don't hate Harry"

Zayn raises an eyebrow. "He hurt Niall, Liam, just in case you hadn't noticed. He used his love for him to gain pleasures that he seeks among nameless sluts as well. He treated Niall as a whore and used Niall's obliviousness to get what he wants. How can you not hate him?"

Liam shrugs slowly. "Okay, Maybe I do despise him a little bit" 

"Exactly, that's why you should get Niall away from him as soon as possible"

"Why are you doing this?" Liam asks suspiciously. "Aren't you supposed to be supporting Styles?"

"I told you, I may be his friend but I'm not dumb. I know when he's wrong and when he needs to learn his lesson" 

"So what do you suggest I do?" Liam asks.

"First, you have to fix whatever happened between you and Niall. Because if Niall doesn't have you to stick by his side then he'll go to Harry's. So pretty much, be a good friend or boyfriend or whatever and that will keep Niall from thinking that he needs Harry at all"

Liam nods. Never in a million years did he think that he and Zayn would actually be having a conversation on how to win Niall back. Compared to Harry and Louis, Zayn is the quiet type, usually just brooding at the side or smoking a cigarette while sending everyone warning looks. But now Liam is seeing him under a new light.

"Okay, thanks. Uh, you're doing this for the good of all right? Like, I don't have to pay you a hundred pounds or something, right?" Liam asks hesitantly.

Zayn rolls his eyes. "I don't know whatever rumors have been circulating around and I don't want to know but no, I just want to help Harry out and if helping him means making him realize his mistakes and being there for him when he mourns his loss then be it"

Liam bites his lip hesitantly and he fights the blush that’s threatening to burst when Zayn's eyes hover on his lips for a while. "But don't tell this to anyone, okay? Everyone's been whispering behind my back. They think I've done something bad to Niall. If they hear you they might think I'm trying to break up him and Harry"

Zayn scrunches his forehead. "They think they're together?"

"Some. Others think that Niall is--" Liam looks around nervously as if he thinks that Niall will appear out of nowhere. He lowers his voice. "Others think that Niall is a slut"

Zayn smirks and remembers his special night with Niall and Louis. "He certainly doesn't look like one but boy, the way he acts can make a statue's dick grow hard" Zayn says without thinking. He doesn't notice Liam clenching his fists so it comes as a surprise when he staggers backwards due to a strong force against his chest. Liam contemplated on punching him but since he's helping him out he just pushed him backwards. Can't have his accomplice hating him and bruised.

"What was that for!?" Zayn exclaims.

"For calling Niall a whore. He is not. Neither is he a slut” Liam fumes.

Zayn raises up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Liam rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Just don't tell anyone anything and I'll make sure that Niall is back in my arms in no time"

Meanwhile, unknown to the two talking near the locker, Louis is just a couple of feet away. He can't hear them properly but he has an idea of what Zayn is talking about. He huffs. If Zayn wants to play then he found himself a playmate.

Later that night, he stays in Harry's flat along with Harry and Niall. 

"You stay in Niall's room" Harry says.

"And where is Niall staying?" Louis asks. Niall blushes and looks at the floor but Harry doesn't even flinch.

"In my room" Harry says as if the answer is pretty obvious. Louis internally cackles in glee but he remains a casual composure.

"Okay"

"I-I'll go" Niall nudges his head towards Harry's room.

"Same" Harry murmurs but before he could walk after Niall, Louis pulls him back. "What--?"

"Take care of him" Louis cuts him off. "You have competition and it's no easy one"

Harry nods. "I will"

"Good" Louis says because if Harry doesn't, he might have to pull out his plan.


	24. Chapter 24

Liam takes a deep breath and taps Niall gently on the shoulder. He's got Niall's favorite cupcakes in one hand and a long apology speech at the tip of his tongue. He forgets them as soon as Niall turns around and his big blue eyes widen.

"Um" Niall looks away quickly. "What do you want?"

"I just want to say sorry, I haven't been a good friend lately. You know I just want the best for you. I always have. We're Ni and Li. We're the best of friends. You make me feel so happy and I make you feel safe and I guess that was the first thing that came into my mind that night when I rejected you. I didn't want to taint you or anything. I thought that if I touched you, I would lose control and hurt you which I would never want to do, but I did" Liam may have lied a bit. When he rejected Niall that night it was because he really was in no mood and he was scared that Niall might be expecting Liam to act like Harry used to. So technically, he didn't want Niall to hurt and he didn't want himself to hurt. He doesn't think he can handle the feeling of being compared to Harry and even worse, Niall truly leaving him for Harry because of his inability to be adventurous during sex. "I did hurt you, and I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you again. Will you please forgive him?" He keeps his face sincere, desperately hoping that Niall will forgive him.

"If I forgive you, will I get that box of cupcakes?" Niall asks and Liam visibly sags in relief. Then, he grins at his best friend.

"Even if you don't forgive me, I would still give it to you. You know me; I can never resist your cute baby blue eyes. Or you in general" 

Niall smiles tentatively. "Alright, I forgive you. Just, you know how i am; I'm quite--if not very-- sensitive. It just hurt me a lot when you pushed me away" He looks back down on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Ni" Liam walks forward until he's right against Niall. He opens his arms hesitantly and Niall rolls his eyes fondly before wrapping his arms around the brunette. 

"I missed you, you know. Even though it's only been a day. Or two. I'm not quite sure."

"It felt like an eternity without you by my side" Liam squeezed Niall harder. He hears an intake of breath and looks up into the eyes of Louis Tomlinson.

This is bad, this is very bad, Louis thinks. They're not supposed to be making up but why are they making up? Meanwhile, Liam just smirks. If Louis and Harry think they can tear apart what he and Niall have then they're wrong.

Louis sneers at Liam and turns on his heel. He pulls out his phone while on the way and browses through his contacts before landing on the exact person he needed. He presses the phone next to his ear and waits until the girl on the other side picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Danielle, you still have a huge crush on Liam, right?" He asks with a gleeful smile. He already knows the answer but still, he asks to make sure.

He hears the poor girl spluttering on the other line and he chuckles. Danielle is not one to splutter or stutter. Danielle is the epitome of grace and elegance and there is no better girl to distract Liam with than her. Admittedly, he does feel bad using one of the few people he actually trusts but this is for the good of all and he thinks he's doing everyone a favor. 

"Y-yeah, why?"

"What would you say if I set you up on a little date with him?" Louis continues speaking, inwardly happy because he doesn't bump into anybody because no one would dare try and get in his way.

"Are you serious?"

"Very. But you have to be careful. Liam values Niall more than his own life--" Danielle interrupts with a snort and a 'clearly' "--so as soon as he thinks you're harming his little blond friend; he's off faster than you can say his name. Other than that, you are to seduce the boy in any form you can. So...how about it?" he already knows what Danielle's answer will be but he asks again just in case. 

"Why now? After all these months, why did you suddenly want to hook me and Liam up?" Danielle sounds suspicious and Louis rolls his eyes.

"Listen, do you want him or not?"

"Of course I want him!" 

"Good. I want you to be in the library this Friday at exactly lunch time. Be there or else" Louis demands and threatens. He doesn't have to retaliate a specific consequence to make the point clear to Danielle. He can almost feel her nod on the other side.

"Okay, okay. This better work out well. I don't want you to lead me on" 

"I'm Louis Tomlinson" Louis cackles. "Learn how to trust me--or not"

 

Niall is seated alone on a table, Liam stayed behind their last class to ask their teacher something and he told the blond to go on without him. Now that he’s friends with Liam again and people have seen them together again, the whispering and pointing has increased. Except now, people are talking about him and talking to him right in front of his face.

Just earlier he had a lower classman stop him from walking and say, "You're sluttier than most girls I know" Niall was taken back but he decided to ignore it, nothing will come out of punching someone younger lest someone who doesn't know him properly. And as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he doesn't have the heart to hurt someone.

"Heya Niall" a cheerful voice pulled him away from his thoughts.

"Hey Louis" he greets back. He scoots to the side and allows the enthusiastic boy sit beside him, and then he turns to look at Harry and smiles. "Hey Harry"

"Hey Niall" Harry forces himself to act normal. He's heard from somebody that they saw Niall and Liam together and Niall was even giggling in class while staring at Liam like some love struck puppy. "How are you and Liam?" He asks casually as he sits on Niall's other side.

Niall swallows and looks at the entrance of the cafeteria as if expecting Liam to burst through the door. "We made up"

Louis pretends to be surprised. "Oh?" He's pretty confident that once Liam sees Danielle, he'll drop Niall in no time. Meanwhile Harry looks like he would very much like to kill somebody.

"Yeah" Niall fumbles with his hands and looks at them. He's not sure if he should divide his time between Harry and Liam or if he should try and turn them into friends. For some reason, he doubts the latter is possible. 

As if on cue, Liam strides in the cafeteria, eyes scanning for Niall. If they were in a different situation, he would have laughed at how Liam's eyes grew wide like saucers but all he did is look at Liam anxiously, wondering if the boy will leave or sit somewhere else.

To everyone's surprise, Liam started making his way towards their table. Niall stood up, preparing to explain himself and defend Louis and Harry if necessary while both Louis and Harry tensed. Everyone on the cafeteria remained silent, not a single sound could be heard.

And once again, surprising everybody, instead of shouting at Niall or throwing a fist at Harry's direction, Liam merely sat down right across Niall and dutifully ignored the two boys on either side of him. "You do know you need to eat something more than cupcakes"

Niall stares in silence before letting out a chuckle and sitting down as if nothing had happened. This opted Harry and Louis to relax a bit but everyone in the room can sense the tension.

"I'm sorry, Li. They're just too good and--" Niall lowers his voice and looks around consciously "--I don't want to walk all the way to the food stall alone" The chatter of the cafeteria resumed and everyone on that particular table relaxed, at least not every word they say will be heard.

Harry stands up. "I'm going to get you food"

"No need" Liam stands as well. "I'll be the one to get it for him" Niall swallows nervously as the two eye each other for what felt like hours but could have only been minutes before Harry sat back down.

"Fine." he huffs. "I'll just accompany him then"

Liam sneers at harry, something no one is accustomed to. "If you try anything i swear to--"

Harry cuts him off before he could finish and that only seemed to have infuriated Liam. "Don't worry, you've done enough damage" 

Liam's muscles bulged and he takes a threatening step forward and only stops when Niall sternly says, "Liam, stop"

"But Niall--"

"Liam" Niall repeats. He puts on his pouting face. "Please get me food. I'm really hungry"

Liam looks at him then Harry then back at him before giving in and nodding. With one last seething glance at Harry, he leaves.

As soon as Liam walks out of earshot, Niall turns to glare at Harry who has a smug smile on his face. "Please, don't fight him. I don’t like seeing you two fight"

"He started it by--" Harry stops when he sees the look on Niall's face. Niall is glaring at him with so much anger that even Louis has to admit that he's a little scared. "Fine. I won't. Tell that to him too"

Quickly, Niall returns to his former self. "I will"

Later, when everyone is finished with their meals and they have 15 minutes until their next class, Louis calls Liam back before he can leave with Niall.

"Payne, I need to talk to you" Louis says and looks at Harry then Niall "alone"

Niall shrugs and walks away, "I'll see you later, Li" and Harry shoots Louis a questioning look. Louis quickly dismisses him with a wave of his hand and Harry rolls his eyes before following Niall.

"What do you want?" Liam asks warily.

"You see, I have this friend who needs to work on her homework and she's failing in History and since you, the mighty golden Liam Payne, are excellent in History as well as the biggest heart I know, are going to teach her" Louis says without giving Liam a choice.

Liam blinks, then

"No"

"What!?" Louis exclaims.

"I don't even know who you're talking about and I'm busy" Liam says defensively.

Louis sighs dramatically. "Fine. I guess I just have to tell her to find someone new. Although, it would be hard. I honestly thought you would be so kind to help her but hey, you have priorities right? And those priorities do not involve the grades of my friend and her future" Louis inwardly smirks when Liam begins looking at the floor in guilt. "Thanks for your time anyway. I need to tell her before we--"

"Okay fine" Liam gives in. It's not in his nature to not help someone in need. Plus he doesn't think he can live with the guilt if he finds out she failed because he wouldn't help her.

"Okay. Friday. Lunch time"

"Lunch time? But--"

"SEE YA PAYNE!" Louis runs away before Liam could protest and Liam just sighs in frustration. There's nothing he can do now.


End file.
